Funny NG Stories
by Jauca97
Summary: Colección de One-Shots, Viñetas y Drabbles acerca de la nueva generación en Sooga.*En transcurso*
1. Amor a primera vista

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de Pucca no me pertencen, excepto los de la siguiente generación que son sus hijos. Esos si son todos mios. Prohibido el plagio o robo de alguno de ellos, que me convierto en mama oso 7u7_

 _ **N/A:**_ _Aman mis notas, yo lo se 7u7 Solamente quería recomendarles que leyeran mis otras historias_ _ **Hogar, Dulce Hogar**_ _y_ _ **Funny Love Next Generation**_ _si no lo han hecho antes, pues es importante para que entiendan y conozcan a los Ocs que saldrán aquí. Ya me callo :3_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Amor a primera vista_

 _._

― Esta vez no escaparas de mi venganza, Garu ― amenazo Tobe, sacando sus espadas.

Garu en respuesta gruño y frunció el ceño, blandiendo su propia espada preparándose para atacar. Se miraron directamente a los ojos por prolongados minutos, tratando de adivinar los movimientos del otro para así estar un paso más adelante que su enemigo.

Justo cuando por fin estaban a punto de atacarse el uno al otro, un grito desesperado resonó por todo el bosque.

― ¡GAAAAAARUUUUUU!

El aludido rodo los ojos al escuchar esa conocida voz. Tobe por su parte se cruzó de brazos indignado porque alguien interrumpiera su sed de venganza, _otra vez_.

De repente Abyo apareció de entre los arbustos y los arboles del bosque, responsable de dicho grito. Apoyo las manos sobre sus rodillas respirando agitadamente de tanto que habia corrido, intentando controlar y normalizar su ritmo cardiaco.

― ¿Don…de… te habías… me…tido? ― pregunto entre jadeos el moreno.

― Disculpa, ¡pero estamos a la mitad de un duelo decisivo aquí! ― intervino Tobe exasperado.

― No hay… tiempo para eso… ― replico Abyo, luego se dirigió al ninja de coletas ― Garu… tienes que… tú debes…

Garu enarco una ceja. ¿Qué estaba tratando de decirle?

El artista marcial se enderezo ya un poco más recuperado de la carrera ― Ya es hora… ― agrego ― _Pucca…_

No necesito decir nada más. Ante la mención del nombre de la chica Garu abrió los ojos como platos comprendiendo el mensaje, mientras que la ansiedad y los nervios comenzaban a dominarlo por completo. ¿Por qué justo en ese momento cuando él estaba en la parte más alejada de la isla?

Garu miro a Tobe y abrió la boca como queriendo decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar sin saber cómo explicarse. ¿Cómo decirlo para que lo comprendiera?

― Vete ― le dijo Tobe de repente. Garu se sorprendió al escucharlo. ¿Era enserio? ¿Tobe lo dejaría irse así de fácil, sin más? ― Lo dejaremos para otro día. ¡Ahora lárgate antes de que cambie de opinión!

El ninja no pudo hacer más que asentir agradecido, y tomando al pobre Abyo del cuello de su camisa se echó a correr a toda velocidad a través del bosque.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ambos entraron a la pequeña salita de espera en el hospital de Sooga.

Ahí ya se encontraban Linguini, Ho y Dumpling, los tres luciendo casi igual de ansiosos que él. También estaba Dada y tan loco como sonara, Ring Ring junto con él. ¿Quién diría que esos dos llegarían a ser algo? Aunque ella no se miraba muy feliz o emocionada por estar ahí, pero ya era bastante decir que hubiera aceptado acompañarlo en ese momento, especialmente tratándose de Pucca.

Garu saludo a la pareja solo con un cortés asentimiento de cabeza, dirigiéndose directamente a los chefs.

― ¡Oh Garu! ¡Por fin llegas! ― exclamo Dumpling.

― Descuida, todo está saliendo de maravilla ― agrego Ho.

― Ching esta con ella, seguro que lo está haciendo muy bien ― animo Linguini.

El ninja asintió. Bien sabía que el debería de estar ahí adentro con Pucca y no Ching, pero honestamente no sabía si sería capaz de lidiar con algo así. Seguramente solo sería un estorbo. En definitiva Ching era de mucha más ayuda que él en este tipo de casos.

No le quedaba más remedio que esperar, rogando al cielo por que todo saliera bien.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Los minutos pasaban, y todavía no sabían nada.

Garu ya parecía león enjaulado caminando de aquí para allá en la pequeña salita con el ceño fruncido, impaciente y ansioso. ¿Era normal que tardara tanto?

― Viejo, me estas mareando ― le dijo Abyo sentado en una de las sillas. Pero Garu lo ignoro.

― ¿Quisieras parar ya? No va a servir de nada que estés caminando como zombie por toda la habitación ―aconsejo " _amablemente"_ Ring Ring. El ninja le lanzo una mirada de pocos amigos. De nuevo, ¿Por qué rayos ella estaba ahí?

En eso, el doctor hizo acto de presencia en la salita. Todos los presentes (excepto como es obvio, Ring Ring) se acercaron a él con miles de preguntas en los ojos. Pero el doctor poso su mirada en Garu, que lucía más ansioso y preocupado de todos. Poso una mano en el hombro de ninja, y le sonrió de manera fraternal.

― Felicidades, Garu. Ya eres papa.

" _Ya eres papa"_

Garu simplemente nunca podría describir todo lo que sintió en su interior al escuchar esas palabras.

Era como una mezcla de emoción y miedo con algo de nauseas en el estómago, pero también combinado con absoluta felicidad. _"Ya eres papa"_ se repitió el ninja mentalmente tragando saliva y comenzando a temblar ligeramente, ya sea por el terror o la dicha que ese hecho le provocaba.

― ¿Cómo esta nuestra pequeña, doctor? ― pregunto Dumpling al notar que Garu estaba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos como para vocalizar algo coherente.

― Pucca está algo cansada, pero muy feliz. ¡Lo hizo bastante bien! También Ching fue de mucha ayuda ― agrego el doctor dirigiéndose a Abyo esta vez.

― ¡Je! Esa es mi chica ― menciono Abyo hinchando el pecho de orgullo por su mujer.

― Justo ahora trasladamos a Pucca a una habitación de piso. Por eso tarde un poco en venir a notificarles, quería que todo estuviera listo y no tener que hacerlos esperar más ― explico ― ¿Te gustaría pasar a verla, Garu?

El ninja asintió un poco inseguro, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta. Salió de la salita siguiendo al amable doctor por el pequeño pasillo que conectaba hacia una habitación en el fondo.

Los dos se detuvieron justo al frente de la puerta de dicho cuarto.

― Adelante ― lo animo. Pero Garu en lugar de hacerle caso se quedó estático en su sitio paralizado por los nervios, por lo que el doctor mismo tuvo que abrirle la puerta y darle un pequeño empujoncito en la espalda para hacerlo que entrara.

Cuando ingreso a la habitación miro primero a Ching, quien estaba sentada de frente a la puerta en una cómoda silla con su inseparable mascota sobre su cabeza como siempre. En cuanto lo diviso, su amiga le regalo una sonrisa sincera ― ¡Garu! ¡Muchas felicidades! ― felicito ella con auténtica alegría. La gallinita también lo miraba con una expresión simpática, como si también le estuviera dando sus felicitaciones a su propia manera.

Garu les regreso una semi-sonrisa nerviosa, y asintió en manera de agradecimiento. Les debía una grande.

Después, giro su rostro y sus ojos se encontraron con los de _ella._ En cuanto lo miro, su rostro se rompió en una sonrisa tan grande y radiante como el día de su boda. A pesar de su estado, Garu no pudo evitar sonreírle un poco de vuelta.

En eso noto el pequeño bultito envuelto en una cobija amarilla en los brazos de Pucca, y su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente. Pucca le hizo un gesto con la mano para animarlo a acercarse. Lenta y mecánicamente, el ninja obedeció. Una vez que lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, ella hizo ademan de querer tenderle al bebe.

Garu al principio no quería cargarlo, ¡el nunca habia cargado a un bebe! ¿Y si se le caía?

Se miraba tan tranquilo y en paz en los brazos de su esposa, ¿Y si a él lo desconocía y empezaba a llorar por que no quería estar con él?

Muchas inseguridades dignas de un padre primerizo atacaron a Garu, pero Pucca insistió con esa sonrisa suya llena de dicha, transmitiéndole la calma y tranquilidad que necesitaba. Ella confiaba en que podía hacerlo.

Si ella podía, ¿Por qué el no?

Delicadamente, se inclinó para tomar a su hijo entre sus brazos, y una vez que lo tuvo instintivamente la acerco a su pecho. Y cuando lo miro, descubrió que Pucca estuvo en lo correcto todo ese tiempo.

 _El amor a primera vista si existía._

Pucca sonreía tiernamente viendo como su esposo quedaba embobado al ver a su bebe. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas tener una cámara junto a ella y capturar ese momento para siempre, pero todo habia ocurrido de forma tan repentina y tan rápida que no tuvo tiempo de empacar la suya. Pero sin duda quedaría grabado en su corazón el resto de sus días.

― ¡Wow! ¡Enhorabuena papa! ― exclamo Abyo entrando de repente a la habitación, rompiendo con la atmosfera de paz que se respiraba y asesinando brutalmente la intimidad del momento. Pero Pucca y Garu estaban tan felices y encismados en su propio mundo que ni siquiera se molestaron ante la poca prudencia de su amigo ― ¡Esto será genial! Espera a que crezca un poco más y el tío Abyo le mostrara todos sus movimientos especiales. Incluso le enseñare a cómo y cuándo rasgarse la camisa propiamente. ¡Seré su héroe! ― comenzó a parlotear emocionado el tío del año.

Ching rio por lo bajito acercándose a él y lo tomo del brazo para tranquilizarlo ― Cariño, no creo que sea propio que _una_ _chica_ se rasgue la camisa ― comento.

― ¿Huh? ― exclamo Garu al escucharla, apartando los ojos de su bebe para mirar a Pucca sorprendido. La sonrisa de ella se amplió y asintió de forma afirmativa, contestando la pregunta silenciosa de su marido.

― ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? O sea que… ¿es una niña? ― cuestiono Abyo, notablemente menos entusiasmado que antes.

― ¡Oye! ¿Qué te sucede? Una chica puede ser igual de buena en las artes marciales que un chico ― defendió Ching, mientras Won asentía en conformidad con su dueña.

― Pero tú misma lo dijiste, no pueden rasgarse la camisa ― contrataco el moreno.

― ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

― ¿Cómo que que tiene ver? ¡Todo!

Mientras Abyo y Ching debatían sobre los _pros_ y _contras_ de rasgar las camisas en dos, Garu miraba a su bebe.

Una niña. Su _hija_.

Inconscientemente se le escapo una tierna sonrisa, observando como los pequeños deditos de ella se entrelazaban en su pulgar, haciendo unos soniditos intangibles que el encontró demasiado adorables.

― _Kim ―_ dijo Pucca, llamando su atención.

Garu se quedó pensando un momento. _Kim._ Le gustaba como sonaba.

Le sonrió, dándole su aprobación. _La pequeña Kimmy._

Cuidadosamente se sentó en la cama a lado de Pucca, dejando que ella envolviera sus brazos alrededor de él. Ambos perdidamente fascinados ante la pequeña vida que los dos habían formado. Emocionados y ansiosos por emprender la nueva aventura que les esperaba… _Paternidad._

" _¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?"_ se preguntó inocentemente Garu.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tobe llego a su guarida sintiéndose cansado sin saber exactamente porque. Tal vez se habia pasado en citar a Garu en un lugar bastante lejano para luchar. Y todo para nada.

― ¡Papa! ― lo llamo una vocecita.

Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se escapó de la boca de Tobe, un gesto bastante extraño viniendo de él.

― Que hay, lagartija ― lo saludo.

El pequeño niño de cabello castaño ( _por herencia materna_ ) se acercó a su padre mirándolo con expectación ― ¿Le pateaste el trasero al enemigo? ¿Lo venciste? ― pregunto con inocencia, emocionado por conocer la respuesta. Aunque solamente tenía tres años, era bastante parlanchín y muy listo. Tal vez se debía a que se rodeaba principalmente de puros adultos, lo cual lo volvió un niño bastante precoz para su edad.

― Lamentablemente, el cobarde huyo antes de que pudiera hacerlo ― mintió descaradamente.

― Ohh… ― musito decepcionado. Pero luego su rostro adquirió una expresión llena de determinación ― No te preocupes papa, ¡seguro que lo vencerás algún día! Y si no… ¡yo lo hare por ti!

Tobe rio un poco ante la seguridad de su pequeño vástago ― ¿Ah sí?

― ¡Si! Cuando sea grande me vengare de él, ¡ya lo veras! ― exclamo hinchando su pequeño pecho.

― Ese es mi muchacho ― dijo el ninja poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo ― Por cierto, ¿Dónde está tu madre? ― cuestiono, al mirar a todas direcciones y no encontrar a su mujer por ningún lado.

― Dijo que iría a robar la cena junto con tío Payaso y tío Chaman ― explico el niño.

― Pues más vale que se apresure porque me estoy muriendo de hambre ― comento Tobe ― ¿Y te dejo solo?

― Nah, me dejo a cargo de tus ninjas. ¡Pero los encerré en el closet yo solito!

Esta vez el ninja soltó una risotada, revolviendo los cabellos de su hijo con su tosca mano ― Tobi, ¿te he dicho ya lo orgulloso que estoy?

El pequeño Tobi sonrió satisfecho.

De grande él quería ser exactamente igual que su padre, su héroe.

Poco sabia en ese entonces que el destino tenía planes diferentes para el…

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Muahaha :V_

 _Pues lo prometido es deuda queridos! Por fin aquí les traigo la tan esperada colección de mini-historias dedicadas a la nueva generación :3_

 _Me pareció apropiado comenzar con el nacimiento de Kimmy. Si quieren saber cómo Garu y Pucca se enteraron que ella venia en camino pueden pasar a leer_ _ **Positivo**_ _que habla precisamente de eso._

 _Y bueno, aquí vamos a dar saltos en el tiempo. En un one-shot puede que sean unos nenes y en el siguiente que ya sean mayores y así. No habrá un orden temporal pero siempre me asegurare de que se entienda así como también aclarecer la edad de los personajes. Algunos trataran de familia, de amistad o de romance dependiendo de quienes son los que vayan a salir en cada shot._

 _Otro dato importante que tal vez quieran tomar en cuenta es que en este punto Garu ya_ _ **NO**_ _mantiene su voto de silencio, pero tranquilos, no pienso hacerlo hablar… mucho. De hecho hasta ahorita en ninguno de los shots que tengo pensado subir aquí habla, siento que como que no le queda hablar a el XD Sera como Ferb de Phineas & Ferb, que solo habla esporádicamente, cuando le da la gana o cuando es necesario :V pero quería hacer esa aclaración por si las moscas. _

_Como dije al principio, si son nuevos leyéndome, en mi shot_ _ **Hogar, dulce hogar**_ _introduzco a los personajes, quien es hijo de quien y así. Y en mi otro shot_ _ **Funny Love Next Generation**_ _se aprecia un poco más la personalidad de cada uno y como se relacionan o se llevan entre ellos. Si van a seguir esta serie de mini-historias les recomiendo haber leído de antemano ambos para no perderse y comprender mejor xD_

 _Creo que eso es todo :3_

 _No olviden dejarme sus reviews! Que son el Garu de mi Pucca :'D_

 _Y los que me hayan dejado en_ _ **El regreso del príncipe**_ _, los contestare en el siguiente one-shot independiente._

 _P.D También ya sé que esperan la boda de Garu y Pucca, pero paciencia! Hay un par de shots que quiero subir primero que irán entrelazados con ese fic, así que no desesperéis xD_

 _Besos, ¡y hasta la siguiente mini-historia!_


	2. Hora del baño

_Hora del baño_

 _._

Garu estaba parado en medio de la salita de estar en posición alerta, escaneando con la mirada cada rincón y atento a cualquier sonido que se escuchara.

Buscando… esperando…

Por su lado derecho capto de reojo una sombra moverse rápidamente, dejando el eco de su risilla traviesa resonando por toda la habitación.

El ninja frunció el ceño. _Si creía que iba a salirse con la suya…_

De repente sintió algo pasar entre sus piernas. Garu bajo la vista justo a tiempo para ver como corría velozmente en un intento desesperado de huir y refugiarse en la seguridad de su cuarto. Pero Garu fue más rápido, y tras dar dos grandes zancadas alcanzo a tomarlo de la camiseta y lo cargo a pesar de las resistencias que este ponía, dispuesto a cumplir con la difícil misión que Pucca le habia encargado antes de irse a trabajar su turno en el restaurante:

 _Bañar a su hijo._

Y es que Minho era un niño demasiado inquieto, y para colmo estaba en esa etapa en la que no le gustaba bañarse. Lo que complicaba más las cosas y convertía la hora del baño en toda una batalla.

Cuando era un bebe, Pucca y el siempre decidían maduramente a quien le tocaría lidiar con tan difícil tarea jugando _Piedra, papel o tijera,_ ya que a ninguno de los dos les gustaba enfrentar aquella responsabilidad con su pequeño diablillo. Y ahora que Minho estaba más grandecito, era el doble de difícil. ¡El niño era bastante fuerte a pesar de sus tiernos tres años!

Para Pucca era todavía más sencillo lidiar con él, por eso ella era la que regularmente se encargaba de hacerlo. Pero para Garu, era todo un reto. Y ahora le tocaba enfrentarlo solo…

Con su hijo en brazos retorciéndose, pataleando, gruñendo y quejándose, Garu entro al cuarto de baño. Y esta vez, se aseguró de cerrar la puerta antes de bajarlo para evitar que el niño se escapara de nuevo. Una vez que lo hizo, puso a su pequeño retoño en el suelo.

Minho se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño, mirando a su padre con molestia. El adulto le devolvió una sonrisa de superioridad, ¿acaso creía que podría contra él, un ninja experimentado profesional?

Sin embargo, ahora venía lo más difícil…

Comenzó a llenar la tina primero, para así dejar que a Minho se le pasara el berrinche y fuera más fácil desvestirlo y meterlo a la bañera. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente llena y a la temperatura adecuada, se giró para preparar a su pequeño vástago para su ritual de limpieza.

Al hacerlo, noto que Minho ya no tenía más esa expresión de molestia en su cara, sino que ahora tenía una sonrisa traviesa y maliciosa que le recordó bastante a Pucca, lo que definitivamente no le dio buena espina…

.

.

Pucca llego a su casa con la pequeña Kim de la mano. Se habia desocupado más pronto de lo esperado, así que aprovecho para recoger a su hija de las clases en el dojo de Ching.

Abrió la puerta, y en cuanto entro supo que algo andaba mal.

Todo era silencio.

Ni Garu ni Minho estaban a la vista. Lo cual, dejando a esos dos solos, no era nada normal…

En eso, escucho un sonoro _¡SPLASH!_ seguido de la conocida risa de su hijo.

De repente, Minho apareció desde el cuarto de baño corriendo despavorido totalmente desnudo, carcajeándose en el camino hacia el cuarto que aun compartía con su hermana mayor. Tanto como Pucca como Kim lo siguieron con los ojos asombradas, para después intercambiar una mirada y correr apresuradas hacia el baño.

Ahí se encontraron con Garu, quien estaba dentro de la tina totalmente empapado con su ceño fruncido y su rostro rojo del coraje. Después de haber forcejeado con su inquieto hijo para quitarle la ropa, este lo hizo perder el equilibrio y el pobre ninja fue a dar de cabeza al agua, recibiendo el baño en lugar de Minho.

Pucca no pudo evitar también reírse a carcajadas de tan graciosa escena y del hecho de que su marido no hubiera podido con su pequeño hijo de tres años. Garu gruño ante las burlas de su esposa, esta vez sonrojándose avergonzado y hundiéndose más en la tina tratando de esconder su propia humillación, lo que le causo más gracia a ella.

Por su parte, Kim solamente sonreía apretando fuertemente los labios tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no reírse de su honorable padre, pero su madre se lo estaba poniendo difícil.

Por fin, Pucca termino de burlarse limpiándose las lágrimas que le salieron de tanto reír y se acercó a Garu, inclinándose para estar mejor a la altura de la tina y darle un beso en la mejilla como compensación por haberse burlado de él y por dejarlo solo con esa difícil batalla. Garu solamente se sonrojo más fuerte, lanzándole una mirada acusadora a su todavía sonriente esposa.

 _Marcador:_

 _Minho – 1_

 _Garu – 0_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Triunfo el mal :V_

 _Hehe la verdad es que Minho es mi bebe consentido, ¿se nota? :3_

 _Y bueno… la relación entre él y Garu es bastante peculiar, como pueden ver. El nene se parece a su padre pero también tiene mucho de su madre. Combinación explosiva xD_

 _Pasando a otra cosa, no tengo un día en especial para actualizar esta colección de mini-historias, así que estén al pendiente. Tampoco sé exactamente cuántos será, supongo que serán tantos como mi musa me permita escribir x)_

 _No sé si quieran que agregue a mi perfil una descripción más detallada de cada uno de mis Ocs tanto física como de sus personalidades, o si con la información que ya les he dado es suficiente. Ustedes díganme n_n_

 _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado esta mini-historia y haya podido sacarles una sonrisa. No olviden dejarme sus reviews que son el Garu de mi Pucca, el elástico de mi calzón, la leche en mi cereal, la nutella en mi pan, la salsa de mis tacos. En fin, ya saben :')_

 _Hora de contestar reviews!_

 _ **Gatocaliz:**_ _Holaa! Qué bueno que te gusto! Muchas gracias por leer y dejar tu bello review, besos!_

 _ **Amelia Him:**_ _Muchas graciaaas! Bueno eso es algo que poco a poco les iré mostrando haha paciencia n_n Besos querida ame! Gracias x el review!_

 _ **EliannKamui:**_ _Aww muchas gracias! Me alegra saberlo :') y siii me encantaría que lo hicieras! Si lo llegas a dibujar tienes que enseñármelo! Y si ocupas alguna descripción física o lo que sea también no dudes en preguntarme n_n Saludoss y gracias por el review :D_

 _ **Ghost Girl:**_ _Awss haha, me alegra que te haya gustado querida! Pues el de la boda todavía no está aquí pero aquí esta otro pequeño shot, espero que haya sido de tu agrado n_n Besos y gracias x el review!_

 _ **Karla Melissa:**_ _Muchas gracias! Exactamente n_n quise proyectar a Tobe un poco más maduro y consiente debido a que él ya es padre de famila, aunque sigue siendo el mismo villano torpe que todos amamos x'D De hecho ya tengo el shot donde Kim y Tobi se conocen, pronto se los mostrare *u* Me alegra que te gusten! Y seguiré siempre y cuando las circunstancias me lo permitan y existan personas que les guste leer sobre Pucca (: Gracias por el review!_

 _ **JANE THE KILLER z4:**_ _Hahaha sii… cuidar a Tobi no es una tarea nada sencilla, huh? Gracias x el review nena XD_

 _Los que me hayan dejado en_ _ **Quizas, algún dia**_ _ya saben, los contestare en el siguiente shot independiente a esta colección. Muchas gracias x leer y, ¡hasta la siguiente mini-historia!_


	3. Meditación

_**N/A:**_ _Minho aquí tiene 12, y Gina 10._

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _Meditación_

 _._

Minho se encontraba caminando por las calles de Sooga, refunfuñando molesto.

Su padre lo habia obligado a meditar durante toda la mañana, ¡y el odiaba meditar! ¿Qué propósito tenía sentarse ahí durante horas prácticamente sin hacer nada? ¿Cómo se supone que eso lo ayudaba en su entrenamiento?

Su padre insistía en que la meditación era una parte esencial en el camino para convertirse en un ninja excelente, pero Minho no le hallaba sentido. Era demasiado inquieto como para tolerar quedarse tanto tiempo sentado en una sola posición durante horas. ¡Era aburrido e incómodo!

Pero su padre amaba hacer eso. Lo hacía todo el tiempo, y los obligaba a él y a su hermana a hacer lo mismo como parte de su rutina de entrenamiento. Aunque Kim no se quejaba y lo hacía perfectamente, e incluso lo disfrutaba. ¡Pero el simplemente no podía!

En una ocasión hasta se quedó dormido en plena meditación, pero comenzó a roncar tan fuerte que su padre se dio cuenta ya que según el "habia interrumpido su paz", y lo reprendió por eso pues se tomaba bastante enserio ese asunto. Su madre solamente se habia reído de ese incidente, pues ella era menos severa para esas cosas y por lo regular siempre abogaba por Minho. Pero no siempre podía salirse con la suya, lamentablemente.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el Dojo donde vivía su mejor amigo Chong. Era insoportable a veces, pero le caía bastante bien. Toco la puerta y espero hasta que le abrieran. Gina, la hermana menor de Chong, fue la que lo recibió.

― ¡Minho, hola! ― saludo sonriente al verlo, como siempre. Y es que ella era así, alegre y amable. Justo como su tía Ching ― ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

― ¿Esta Chong?

Ella negó con la cabeza ― Nop. Está en el restaurante de tus tíos, probablemente fue a coquetear con Didi. Ya lo conoces.

Minho rodo los ojos al saber el paradero de su amigo. Patético. Típico de Chong.

― Bueno, gracias. Salúdame a mis tíos ― se despidió dando la media vuelta y comenzando a alejarse.

― E-espera, ¡Minho! ― lo detuvo Gina.

― ¿Qué? ― pregunto deteniéndose y mirándola sobre su hombro.

― Amm… este… ¿Vas para allá? ¿Al Goh Rong?

― Aja…

― ¿Te molesta si… voy… c-contigo? ― pregunto mientras jugaba con sus dedos y se sonrojaba un poco.

Pero Minho no lo noto.

― Si quieres ― contesto encogiéndose de hombros. Le daba igual si Gina lo acompañaba o no.

― ¡Muy bien! ― dijo ella animada, y cerrando la puerta tras de sí lo alcanzo para caminar a su lado.

.

Ambos caminaban en silencio. Gina aparentemente calmada tenía toda una fiesta en su interior y un remolineo de emociones dentro de sí, contenta de estar caminando junto a él. Por su parte, Minho iba con su ceño fruncido todavía rezongando interiormente por su dilema con la meditación.

― Y… ¿Cómo va tu día? ― pregunto ella para iniciar conversación.

― Meh ― contesto el, haciendo una mueca ―Más o menos.

― ¿Y eso porque? ― inquirió verdaderamente consternada, interesada por saber la razón que molestaba al chico de sus sueños.

― Papa y sus bobas sesiones de meditación ― contesto arrugando la nariz con disgusto en un gesto que a Gina le pareció gracioso y adorable a la vez.

― ¿Y que tienen de malo? ¿Acaso no te gustan?

― No ― contesto de mala gana ― Las detesto. Simplemente no comprendo cómo pueden servirme de algo.

― Oh… ya veo ― respondió ella, sin saber que más decir. Comprendía el problema de Minho. Él era un chico bastante enérgico e imperativo. Y quedarse sentado durante largo tiempo seguro que no era su fuerte. Pero tenía que hallar una manera de ayudarlo, pues no le gustaba verlo con ese mal humor.

Después de pensar en el asunto un momento, Gina volvió a hablar.

― Minho… ¿tú quieres ser un gran ninja, cierto? ― le pregunto.

El chico bufo ― ¿Gran ninja? ¡Quiero ser el mejor de todos! ― la corrigió elevando sus puños a la altura de su pecho en señal de determinación.

― Y tu padre ̶ quien te entrena la mayoría del tiempo ̶ es el mejor ninja de la aldea, ¿cierto?

― Bueno, si… eso dicen ― contesto un poco incómodo. No tenía ninguna duda de que su padre era el mejor de todos, no solo de la aldea. Pero sonaría muy cursi viniendo de él.

― Y por lo que se el medita mucho, ¿no es así?

― ¿Mucho? ¡Mucho es poco! ― respondió alzando sus brazos al aire para añadirle dramatismo al asunto ― Meditar es tan importante para el cómo comer. ¡Lo hace todo el tiempo!

― Entonces, ¿no crees que en parte eso es lo que lo hacer ser el mejor?

Minho se detuvo en seco al escuchar esa sencilla pregunta, y miro a Gina entre confundido y sorprendido.

― Así que si quieres ser el mejor supongo que eso también te ayudara a ti, así como ha ayudado al tío Garu. No sé exactamente para que sirve, pero mi papa nunca lo hace y no es ni la mitad de bueno que tu papa. Pero no le digas que dije eso ― concluyo soltando una risita nerviosa con una gotita en la cabeza.

Minho se quedó pensando. Nunca se habia detenido a pensarlo de esa forma, ya que siempre se limitaba a quejarse y a refunfuñar sobre el asunto con la mente cerrada. Era bastante lógico ese razonamiento, tanto que hasta una niña como Gina pudo entenderlo. Por un momento, se sintió estúpido.

― Creo que… _puede,_ que tengas razón ― confeso algo avergonzado. Puede que eso no cambiara ni evitara que detestara las sesiones, pero al menos tendría un punto de vista diferente sobre ellas. Solo un poco.

― Siempre tengo la razón ― dijo ella sonriendo, teniendo esos ligeros momentos de egocentricidad heredados por su padre.

Minho le regreso la sonrisa. A pesar de ser menor, Gina era muy inteligente y vivaz, incluso más que Chong. Y en el fondo la admiraba por eso. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo con ese tipo de cosas.

.

Por fin llegaron al restaurante, y Gina se le adelanto para abrir la puerta.

― Oye, Gin ― la llamo Minho antes de que ella entrara.

― ¿Si? Dime Minho ― contesto ella con los ojos brillándole de emoción por el apodo con el que Minho la llamaba en contadas ocasiones.

― Gracias ― le dijo, sonriéndole sinceramente.

Gina se volvió a sonrojar, sintiendo miles de mariposas revolotear salvajemente dentro de su estómago ― D-denada.

Tras eso Minho ingreso al local pasándola de largo y dejándola atrás toda sonrojada. Ella se quedó en la entrada mirándolo alejarse por unos momentos, para después soltar un gritito ahogado de la emoción y pegar un pequeño y discreto saltito. Una vez que termino con su ataque de euforia dejo salir un suspiro enamorado, y entro al restaurante siguiendo los pasos del chico, como siempre.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Minho, que galán :v_

 _Pues decidí traerles este humilde ¿shot? ¿drabble? ¿Viñeta? Lo que sea que haya sido xD_

 _Ya han conocido sobre Kim y Tobi, pero también quería que conocieran un poco las otras parejitas y como se relacionan y se desenvuelven. En lo personal, esta de MinhoxGina es mi favorita :3_

 _Como pueden ver Minho tiene mucho de Garu pero a la vez son diferentes._

 _Y bueno, ya sé que les dije que iba a traerles la descripción de cada personaje en mi perfil pero la verdad no he tenido tiempo (mentira soy una floja xd) Nah no se crean, si se las traeré. Una chica que conozco que dibuja muy bonito por cierto, está dibujando a Minho, Kim y Tobi según las características físicas que le di así que tal vez me espere a que lo termine para enseñárselos y que se den una mejor idea de cómo son aunque ya los he descrito una que otra vez, pero creo que necesito dar más detalles. Prometo que lo hare, ténganme paciencia :3_

 _Espero les haya gustado este shot, así como la parejita. No hubo romanticismo porque son unos nenes aquí todavía, no sean precoces x)_

 _No olviden dejarme sus reviews que son el Garu de mi Pucca, el Minho de mi Gina, la música en mis oídos, el aire acondicionado en mi verano (que ya comienza a hacer calor en mi rancho) la cuchara en mi sopa :')_

 _Hora de contestar reviews del shot anterior!_

 _ **Gatoccaliz:**_ _Hola! Muchas gracias por leer y dejar tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado *u* haha y si, el pequeño Minho es un travieso. Pobre Garu xD_

 _ **EliannKamui:**_ _Te prometo que traeré la descripción, si es que la chica no termina el dibujo base primero x'D Hahaha me alegra que te haya gustado ese pequeño y hermoso momento entre padre e hijo :v ¡Muchas gracias por leer y por el review!_

 _ **Shiego627:**_ _yeah, Garu looked for it haha xD Little Minho is a savage Lol ; Thanks for the review dear!_

 _ **JANE THE KILLER z4:**_ _Si, pobre Garu xD Gracias por leer y por el review querida! :'D_

 _ **Karla Melissa:**_ _Aunque no pusiste tu nombre estoy segura de que eres tu haha :3 Se puede decir que Kim es más tranquila como Garu, pero igual tiene esa alegría y energía positiva de Pucca. Pero también le pondré su carácter en determinados momentos :3 ¡Muchas gracias querida! De verdad lo aprecio mucho :') Saludos para ti *u*_

 _P.D Haha es para que entiendan la importancia de sus reviews en mis historias, son la salsa de mi taco :')_

 _Y eso ha sido todo, los que me hayan dejado en_ _ **Pesadillas**_ _los contestare en el siguiente one-shot independiente._

 _Besos, cuídense ¿y que creen? ¡Nos leemos después!_


	4. Primer encuentro

_Primer encuentro_

 _._

Era un agradable día de primavera en la aldea de Sooga.

Tobi caminaba por el bosque buscando a su padre. Su mama le habia dicho que no debía de molestarlo, que porque estaba ocupado ejecutando su _venganza,_ otra vez. Cosa que hacia seguido. Pero Tobi quería ayudarlo, y es por eso que aprovechando la distracción de ella salió a hurtadillas de casa decidido a encontrar a su padre.

Justo iba bajando una colina para entrar a la pradera, cuando en pleno andar se tropezó con una piedra que se "atravesó" en su camino, mandándolo de cara al suelo.

― Mmm ― gimió el niño enderezándose con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, pues el golpe le habia dolido. A pesar de eso, fulmino con la mirada a la causante de su caída ― ¡Piedra tonta! ¡Me vengare de ti! ― amenazo mirándola con coraje, para después tomarla y aventarla tan lejos como su fuerza le permitió, como escarmiento por haberlo echo tropezar.

Una risita cantarina se escuchó a sus espaldas.

Sorprendido, Tobi giro su cabeza hacia atrás para encarar a quien habia emitido aquel sonido con toda la intención de querer hacerle pagar al que habia osado reírse de su persona. Su mirada choco con un par de grandes ojos oscuros, que lo veían alarmados al haber sido descubiertos.

Entonces Tobi se dio cuenta de que no era un _él_ , sino un _ella_.

Una niña de dos coletas que lo miraba sonrojada y algo asustada por no haber sido lo suficientemente sigilosa. Se llevó rápidamente una de sus manitas a su boca, reprendiéndose interiormente a si misma por ese desliz.

Tobi parpadeo confundido. No era muy común para el encontrarse ni convivir con otros niños, menos con una niña. Y ella era… _bonita._ Al menos sentía que esa palabra como que encajaba con ella. Pero al recordar que se habia reído desvergonzadamente de él hace unos momentos, frunció el ceño ― ¿De qué te reías? ― reclamo.

No queriendo ser grosera ni que el niño se molestara con ella, la niña le regalo una sonrisa apenada con un lindo sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas, disculpándose silenciosamente. Pero Tobi no entendió el gesto ― Oye, te hice una pregunta. ¿Por qué me sonríes? ¿No puedes hablar? ¿El gato te comió la lengua o qué? ― pregunto de forma algo tosca.

Ante semejante pregunta la chiquilla volvió a soltar una risita. ¡Qué niño tan chistoso! ¿Cómo se le ocurría que Mío le comería la lengua? ¡Los gatos no comen eso!

― ¿Acaso dije algo gracioso? ― cuestiono el niño mirándola con una ceja levantada. Tal vez esa niña estaba loca, y por eso en lugar de hablar se reía de todo. En lugar de contestarle ella continúo riéndose, hasta que poco a poco ceso por completo. Ese niño le caía bien, ¡era muy divertido!

Tímidamente se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. Instintivamente Tobi se alejó un poco, no estando acostumbrado a estar tan cerca de una niña jamás. Sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte y más rápido, como cuando estaba asustado o nervioso ― ¿Q-que quieres? ― pregunto desconfiado por las reacciones tan extrañas que ella le provocaba.

La niña le sonrió, y tras inclinar su cabeza un poco hacia el frente en una especia de leve reverencia, contesto con voz quedita pero clara ― _Kim._

― ¡Vaya, si hablas! ― exclamo Tobi sorprendido, olvidándose de su inseguridad y sintiéndose de algún modo emocionado por escucharla decir algo ― ¿Kim?

Ella asintió todavía con su sonrisa, y después se señaló a sí misma ― Kim ―reafirmo.

― Ohhh, ¡ya, ya entendí! ― contesto Tobi, comprendiendo todo ― Yo soy Tobi ― se presentó. Los ojos de Kim brillaron al escuchar el nombre del niño. ¡Era un nombre muy lindo! Después su mirada se desvió a la rodilla de él, y ahogo un pequeño gritito de sorpresa ― ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ― ella señalo preocupada el raspón que tenía ― Ahhh eso. No es nada. No me dolió ―mintió orgulloso.

Kim lo miro insegura no creyéndole ni un poquito, ya que habia alcanzado a ver sus ojos lagrimosos cuando voltio a verla. Recordando como su madre solía hacerle a sus propios raspones para que dejaran de doler, intento imitarla para hacerlo sentir mejor.

― O-oye, ¡¿q-que rayos estás haciendo?! ―pregunto histérico al ver como ella se inclinaba para plantarle un pequeño y dulce beso en su rodilla ― ¡Hey! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ― reclamo sonrojado.

La niña sonrió tímidamente y se encogió de hombros ― Para que te cures ―le contesto.

― Que bobería. ¿Cómo te vas a curar con un beso? ― le discutió Tobi haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

― Si funciona ― le dijo ella poniéndose seria de repente, como si fuera un hecho que no se cuestiona ni se discute.

Tobi bufo ― Lo que digas ― dijo poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo sus ropas. Kim hizo lo mismo, mirándolo con curiosidad ― Ya debo irme. Tengo que buscar a mi papa.

― ¿Donde esta? ― pregunto ella ladeando la cabeza, haciendo que sus largas coletas también se hicieran a un lado.

― Pues no lo sé. Es por eso que lo estoy buscando ― contesto con obviedad.

― ¿Puedo ir contigo? ― pidió ilusionada.

― ¿Qué? ¡No! ― negó rápidamente la propuesta de la niña. Al ver su carita de decepción, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable por haberla rechazado tan bruscamente ― Es decir, ¿no tienes que regresar con tu mama o algo?

― A mama no le importara ― aseguro ella recuperando su sonrisa.

― ¿Y tú papa? ― insistió el.

― Mmm… tampoco sé dónde está ― contesto Kim poniendo una mano en su barbilla como si estuviera pensando muy profundamente en algo de suma importancia. Luego abrió los ojos como platos ante la maravillosa idea que se le acababa de ocurrir ― ¡Ya se! ¿Y si los buscamos los dos? ¡Así será más fácil!

Tobi se puso a pensar. ¿Llevarla con él? Pero ella era muy pequeña, además de que podría retrasarlo en su búsqueda en lugar de ayudarlo ― No creo que sea buena idea ― contesto finalmente ― Esto es un trabajo exclusivamente para ninjas, no para niñitas.

A la niñita se le iluminaron los ojos al escucharlo ― ¡¿Eres un ninja?!

Tobi retrocedió un poco ante la repentina efusividad de ella ― Pues s-sí, me entreno para eso…

― ¡Yo también! ― lo interrumpió emocionada.

― ¿En serio? ¿Tan chiquita? ― cuestiono entre sorprendido e incrédulo.

― ¡Ya tengo cinco años! ― protesto ella frunciendo el ceño y levantando orgullosamente sus cinco deditos.

― ¿Así? ¿Y quién te entrena?

― Mi papa, y mi tía Ching. A veces mi mama también.

― No me digas… ― contesto no muy convencido todavía. ¿Y si solo lo decía para que la dejara acompañarlo? ― ¿Qué te parece si probamos que tan buena eres? ― Kim parpadeo, no entendiendo su punto ― Si me ganas, te dejo que me sigas. Si no, te devuelves a tu casa. ¿Trato?

― ¿Vas a pelear conmigo?

― Solo una lucha amistosa. Descuida, no te lastimare ―aseguro.

Kim lo miro insegura. Ese no era precisamente la razón por la que titubeaba.

― ¡Anda! No tengas miedo. Te daré ventaja de que me ataques primero ― la animo Tobi poniéndose en posición de combate.

La pequeña suspiro rendida. Bueno, si el insistía tanto…

― Ten cuidado de no lastimar- TE ¡AUCH! ― exclamo el niño cayendo al suelo ante el inesperado y rápido – casi invisible – movimiento de ella. Sacudió su cabeza, y la miro sorprendido. ¿Acababa de ser derrotado por una niña de cinco años? Todo sucedió tan rápido. ¿Cómo rayos habia sido tan rápida? ¿Y cómo rayos podía ser tan fuerte? Lo acababa de vencer en menos de cinco segundos y apenas usando el mínimo de su fuerza, pues no se miraba agitada o agotada en lo absoluto.

 _¡¿Qué rayos era esa niña?!_

― ¡Lo siento! ¿Te dolió? ¿Te lastime? ¡Perdóname! Es que todavía no controlo mi fuerza ― pidió ella inclinándose en el suelo a su lado a punto de echarse a llorar. Apenas que habia echo un amigo nuevo, ¡y ya lo habia descontado!

― ¿C-como…? ― pregunto asombrado, enderezándose un poco ― ¿Cómo es que eres tan fuerte?

Ella se sonrojo de la vergüenza ― Papa dice que lo herede de mi mama. Pero mama piensa que Minho será todavía más fuerte que yo.

― ¿Minho?

― Mi hermano menor ― aclaro ella.

― Ohh… ― musito Tobi pensativo ante la aclaración de ella, olvidándose de que acababa de ser vencido por una niña ― Yo no tengo hermanos.

― ¿No? ― pregunto Kim levemente sorprendida. Tobi negó con la cabeza ― Pero, tienes amigos con quien jugar. ¿No?

Tobi frunció el ceño ― No, pero no los necesito. Me distraen de mi venganza.

― ¿Venganza? ¿Qué es venganza? ― cuestiono ella haciendo una mueca al pronunciar la extraña palabra.

― ¿Cómo que no sabes que es venganza? Pues venganza es… es… ― empezó el, pero se detuvo a media frase. ¿Qué se suponía que era _venganza_? Su padre siempre utilizaba esa palabra, lo habia escuchado decirla incontables de veces. Incluso estaba casi seguro de que fue una de sus primeras palabras debido a la frecuencia con la que lo habia escuchado utilizarla. Pero se dio cuenta que realmente no sabía muy bien lo que significaba. Su padre nunca se lo habia explicado, y a Tobi tampoco se le habia pasado por la mente preguntarle de tan común que era para él ― Pues… venganza es… ¡cosas de grandes! No lo entenderías ― se zafo.

― ¿Cosas de grandes? ¿Y por qué haces cosas de grandes? ¡Si nosotros somos niños! Debemos hacer cosas de niños ― le dijo ella sonriendo.

― ¿Cosas de niños?

― ¡Si! Como correr, saltar, jugar…

― ¿Jugar?

― Aja… con otros niños. ¿Nunca has jugado con otros niños? Como a la pelota, a las escondidas, a los atrapados, a los encantados… ― Tobi negó con la cabeza. Si habia jugado una que otra vez con los ninjas de su padre y con sus tíos Payaso y Chaman, e incluso pocas veces lo habia echo con algunos niños de la aldea. Pero no lo suficiente como para captar realmente todo lo que ella le explicaba. Simplemente se dedicaba a hacer travesuras, molestar a otros y a admirar e idolatrar a su padre, imitándolo en casi todo ― Pues yo te voy a enseñar ― sentencio Kim poniéndose de pie con una expresión de determinación.

Tobi la miro desde abajo. Todo lo que ella le decía sonaba atractivo e incluso divertido.

Pero el… su padre… su venganza…

― Vamos Tobi ― dijo ella tendiéndole la mano y sonriéndole de una forma que lo hacía sentirse raro, como si le hicieran cosquillas en el estómago pero por dentro ― Yo seré tu amiga.

El niño vacilo mirando la pequeña, blanca y lisa mano de ella, ofreciéndole su amistad.

― ¿Qué dices? ¿Amigos? ― insistió Kim. Tobi se mordió el labio indeciso. Nunca habia tenido un amigo, y la idea le causaba cierto recelo. Pero al ver la sonrisa agradable y amigable de Kim, sus inseguridades poco a poco se fueron disipando. La niña le caía bien, era simpática y honestamente, le causaba mucha curiosidad.

 _¿Qué tan malo podría ser?_

― De acuerdo. Tú ganas. Amigos ― accedió regresándole un poco la sonrisa y aceptando su mano, sintiendo un extraño hormigueo en la suya propia a la hora de tocarla.

Kim se sonrojo y ensancho más su sonrisa, jalándolo con delicadeza para ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo y dispuesta a enseñarle las maravillas de ser un niño a su extraño pero lindo nuevo amigo, quien cautivado por la sonrisa y la alegría de ella se olvidó completamente del objetivo inicial por el que salió de su casa esa mañana.

Sin saber que en ese momento y por ese simple gesto, la vida de ambos habia cambiado para siempre…

.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Mis amores :'3_

 _Porque ustedes piden Tobim, entonces les traigo Tobim._

 _Pues esta es la historia de cómo se conocieron. Obviamente ya se habían visto antes, ya que viven en la misma aldea. Pero esta es la primera vez que se conocen bien realmente en persona y que tienen algún contacto directo. Tobi aquí tendría ocho y Kim cinco, como ya saben. Tobi es mayor que Kim por tres años, pillín._

 _Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo akjsjkisjd *u*_

 _¡No olviden dejarme sus reviews! Que son el Garu de mi Pucca, el Tobi de mi Kim, el peperoni de mi pizza, el caramelo en mi flan, el elástico de mi calzón._

 _ **Amelia Him:**_ _haha baia baia 7u7 Minho es un rompecorazones igual que su padre (también es bien matapasiones, mugrosos tsunderes) ¡Me alegra que te haya encantado! Besos querida! Gracias por el review *u*_

 _ **Rose:**_ _Un poquito demasiado despistado xd es que aún es muy joven, no sabe de esas cosas. Muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado :3 Mi ship favorito también es el Garucca, pero de estos locos que yo me invente es el de MinhoxGina. Y bueno, aquí tienes un poco de Tobi siendo pequeño. Que lo disfrutes ;) ¡Besos, y gracias por el review! :')_

 _ **JANE THE KILLER z4:**_ _Que te digo? De tal palo, tal astilla haha xd ¡Gracias por el review, besos querida!_

 _Eso es todo, ¡y hasta el siguiente shot!_


	5. Trauma

_Trauma_

 _._

Minho caminaba por la aldea con el ceño fruncido y refunfuñando. Su madre habia interrumpido su entrenamiento para mandarlo a comprar leche, otra vez. ¿Por qué siempre lo mandaba a el por cosas que necesitaba? ¿Por qué no iba a ella misma? ¿O por qué casi nunca mandaba a su hermana?

Y hablando de su hermana, la muy pilla ni siquiera estaba en casa. ¿Dónde podría estar, si no le tocaba trabajar ese día? Probablemente haciendo boberías de chicas junto a Didi, como ir de compras o ir a la casa de la otra a pintarse las uñas y a hablar de ponis o unicornios. Al menos eso suponía Minho.

Total, no podía importarle menos donde estaba o que hacia Kim con su tiempo libre.

Llego a la tienda y miro a Santa en el mostrador. Frunció más el ceño. ¿Ese hombre no descansaba nunca?

― _¡Jo, jo, jo!_ Hola Minho, ¡Feliz navidad! ― lo saludo alegremente el rechoncho hombre.

― Aun no estamos en Navidad ― repuso Minho, dirigiéndose hacia el refrigerador por un galón de leche.

― Bueno, no con esa actitud ― murmuro Santa.

― ¿Mmm? ― pregunto confundido el muchacho asomando la cabeza desde la puerta del refrigerador, no entendiendo lo que dijo.

― Nada, Nada _. ¡Jo, Jo, Jo!_

Minho enarco una ceja, pero después se encogió de hombros dejándolo pasar. Sin entretenerse más tomo el galón de leche y se acercó al mostrador para que Santa le cobrara.

― ¡ _Jo, Jo, Jo!_ Aquí tienes tu cambio ― le dijo Santa entregándole un par de monedas ― Saluda a tus padres de mi parte.

― Gracias. Eso hare ― contesto el pequeño aprendiz de ninja, dándose media vuelta y saliendo de la tiendita.

― Es idéntico a su padre ― comento Santa una vez que Minho se fue ― Aunque Garu siempre fue más educado… ¿o será porque en ese entonces no hablaba? _¡Jo, Jo, Jo!_

.

.

― _¡Jo, Jo, Jo! ―_ exclamo Minho caminando por el bosque de vuelta hacia su casa, imitando a Santa para desaburrirse. En su andar mecía toscamente la bolsa de compra con la leche, no preocupándole en lo más mínimo que esta pudiera derramarse ante tanto ajetreo ― _¡Jo, Jo, Jo!_ ¡Feliz navidad! ― volvió a decir el ninja engruesando la voz para que le saliera igual a Santa, aunque apenas y se comparaba a la profunda y cantarina voz del hombre. Pero a él le parecía ridículamente divertido, y servía para entretenerse en lo que llegaba a su hogar ― _¡Jo, Jo, Jo!_ ¡Feliz…!

― Tobi, ¡Basta!

Minho se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar la conocida voz y risa de su hermana mayor ― ¿Huh?

― ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta? ― le contesto de forma traviesa una voz varonil, que de igual modo se le hizo familiar.

― Basta, ¡ya! ― más risas.

― ¿Kim? ― se preguntó en voz alta Minho. Sigilosamente avanzo hacia donde provenían las voces. Las risas se escuchaban más fuertes conforme se acercaba, y aunque Kim no sonaba asustada o como si estuviera en peligro por alguna razón el tenía un mal presentimiento. Ocultándose entre unos arbustos, se asomó para descubrir una bizarra escena que ni en sus sueños más locos y disparatados pensó ver alguna vez.

Kim, su hermana mayor, estaba tendida en el suelo carcajeándose sonrojada mientras Tobi; uno de los vagos pandilleros de la aldea el cual su padre detestaba y que además era hijo de su peor enemigo estaba sobre ella haciéndole cosquillas.

" _¡¿Qué rayos?!"_

Y como si ese trauma no fuera suficiente, de repente Tobi dejo de hacerle cosquillas a su hermana para mirarla de forma intensa y profunda haciendo que ella se sonrojara a niveles máximos incluso superando casi a su propio padre. Entonces Kim cerró los ojos y estiro sus labios hacia él, mientras el chico se acercaba lentamente hacia ella con toda la clara intención de…

Toda esa situación supero los nervios de Minho.

― ¡AHHHHH! ― grito el ninja mandando al traste toda la cautela que Garu tanto se esforzaba por enseñarle día con día, soltando de sopetón el galón de leche provocando que este se cayera y se derramara por completo en el suelo.

Kim y Tobi se separaron sobresaltados por el agudo grito que seguramente se escuchó por toda Corea y que provenía de los arbustos a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

― Quédate aquí ― le ordeno Tobi, parándose como resorte y caminando amenazadoramente hacia los arbustos dispuesto a darle su merecido a quien sea que los haya descubierto y callarlo a golpes. O bien hacerlo perder la memoria. Lo que pasara primero.

Sin embargo, se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando al asomarse entre el ramaje se encontró con nada más ni nada menos que su "cuñado", cubriéndose los ojos desesperadamente con sus dos manos y con un galón de leche derramada a su lado.

― Ahhh… ¿Kim? Creo que tienes que venir a ver esto.

La chica obedeció inmediatamente acercándose a su lado. La pobre se volvió pálida como fantasma, abriendo los ojos como platos al descubrir de quien se trataba.

― ¿Minho? ― pregunto ella con voz temblorosa debido a los nervios ― ¿Q-que haces aquí?

― ¡¿Qué hago aquí?! ¡Más bien _tu_ qué haces aquí! ― demando saber aun con los ojos tapados ― ¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo con este… con este…

― ¡¿Con este qué?! ― lo reto Tobi a terminar la oración.

― ¡Con este vago bueno para nada! ― termino Minho "fulminándolo" con la mirada, aunque aún tenía las manos sobre sus ojos.

― ¿Bueno para nada? ¡Escucha mocoso…! ― comenzó a amenazar Tobi, pero Kim lo detuvo.

― Tobi, no. Creo que… ― le echo una mirada a su hermano ― … lo mejor será que te vayas. Déjanos solos. Minho y yo tenemos cosas de que hablar.

― Pero, ¡Kim! ― protesto él.

― Shhh, yo sé lo que hago. Lo arreglare ¿sí? ¿Por favor? ― suplico ella.

Tobi la miro indeciso por unos momentos, debatiéndose entre si debía de hacerle caso o no. Después de todo estaban en eso juntos, ¿no? Pero después de pensárselo, suspiro y asintió derrotado ― De acuerdo. Como tú quieras. ¡Y tú! ― dijo endureciendo de nuevo la mirada y dirigiéndose a Minho ― ¡Me las arreglare contigo después enano!

― ¡Cuando gustes payaso! ― respondió el niño.

Tobi estuvo a punto de contraatacar el insulto, pero la mirada severa de Kim lo hizo contenerse. Resoplando y apretando los dientes, se dio la media vuelta y desapareció por el bosque.

― ¿Ya se fue? ― pregunto Minho.

― Si, ya…

― Bien ― contesto descubriendo sus ojos, por fin. Lo primero que miro fue el galón de leche a su lado, sintiendo la ira crecer dentro de su pequeño ser. Se enderezo, pateándolo en el proceso. Después comenzó a regresarse por donde vino de vuelta a la tienda con sus puños fuertemente cerrados a sus costados, tanto que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

― Minho, espera. ¿A dónde vas? ― cuestiono preocupada Kim, siguiéndolo.

― A la tienda. Por leche ― respondió secamente y sin siquiera mirarla.

― Tenemos que hablar ― declaro ella.

― No hay nada de lo que quiera hablar contigo ― sentencio.

― ¡Si, si lo hay! Por favor Minho, dime. ¿Qué tanto viste?

― ¡Aggg lo suficiente! ― contesto molesto, agarrándose ambos lados de la cabeza y sacudiéndola con ímpetu para intentar eliminar esa escena melosa de su cabeza. _No estaba funcionando…_

― Espera Minho, ¡por favor! ― pidió ella tomándolo del brazo, a lo que él se zafo bruscamente de su agarre y se dio media vuelta para encararla.

― ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! ― exigió.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por un buen rato. Minho con una expresión de coraje, confusión y dureza, como si no la conociera. Kim lo veía dolida y un poco asustada. Poco a poco, los ojos de ella comenzaron a llenarse de agua.

― Por favor, te pido… no. _Te suplico_ que no se lo digas a nadie. Mucho menos a papa ― respondió.

― ¿Y por qué no? ¡A papa le encantara enterarse de lo que estás haciendo! ― exclamo con fingido entusiasmo ― Viéndote a escondidas con el hijo de Tobe, ¡su peor enemigo y que además es un bandido!

― Shh… no grites ― pidió ella.

― ¡¿En qué estás pensando Kim?! Es decir, de mi es de esperar que desafié la autoridad de papa. ¿Pero de ti? ¿Cómo puedes traicionarlo de esa manera?

― No lo estoy traicionando…

― ¡¿Entonces que estás haciendo, eh?! ¿Por qué rayos sales con ese…?

― ¡Porqué lo amo! ― lo interrumpió ella cayendo de rodillas y rompiendo en llanto ante un sorprendido Minho, quien no se esperaba tal reacción de parte de ella. O semejante confesión, para variar ― Lo amo. Lo amo Minho. Sé que tal vez debería de estar mal, dadas las circunstancias. Debería de no hacerlo, pero no pude evitarlo. No puedo evitarlo. Desde niña lo he amado, siempre ― sollozo, desesperada.

Minho se quedó estático mientras la escuchaba sin ser capaz de formar una respuesta coherente ante todo lo que le decía, mientras el llanto de ella hacía eco en sus oídos haciéndolo sentir… _mal._

― No tienes idea de lo difícil que es querer a alguien y no poder gritárselo al mundo entero. Hemos tenido que llevar este secreto durante mucho tiempo. Y duele ― prosiguió ― Duele porque no me gusta ocultarle cosas a nuestros padres, pero sé que papa no lo aceptara. Tampoco el de Tobi. Y no sé qué vaya a pasar. Pero no importa porque sea como sea yo lo quiero a él, y no me apartare de su lado. Él no es como ustedes creen. No es malvado como su padre. Nadie lo conoce como yo he llegado a hacerlo durante todos estos años que llevamos conociéndonos y siendo amigos a escondidas.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos hermanos. Kim espero a que Minho dijera algo, pero al ver que el chico no tenía intención de hacerlo continúo hablando ― Hace un año nos hicimos novios. Yo tenía miedo, porque sabía que no sería fácil. Los dos lo sabíamos. Pero tomamos el riesgo. Lamento que hayas tenido que enterarte así de esta manera, hermano. Pero, por favor. Te lo ruego. Guárdame el secreto. Te prometo que cuando estemos listos se lo haremos saber a papa. Pero por ahora ― hizo una reverencia en el suelo ― ¡Por favor, no nos delates!

Minho trago saliva. Toda la furia y el coraje que sentía habían desaparecido por completo al ver a su hermana tan desesperada por que no dijera nada. Pero… ¿Cómo pudo ser tan boba para fijarse en el inútil de Tobi?

― Kim… pero, ¿Qué tal si solo se trata de una trampa…?

― No ― lo interrumpió seriamente levantando su cabeza para encararlo ― No lo es.

― Pero…

― Confía en mí, no es una trampa. Estoy segura.

Minho suspiro cansinamente ― Confío en ti… pero en el no.

Kim se le quedo viendo seria unos minutos, para después sonreír traviesamente a pesar de sus ojos rojos debido al llanto.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué pones esa cara? ― pregunto Minho frunciéndole el ceño.

― ¡Te preocupas por mí! ― exclamo ella alegremente.

― ¡¿Qué?!

― Estas preocupado de que algo malo me pase, ¿cierto? ¡Porque me quieres!

― ¡No!

― Y soy la mejor hermana mayor que pudiste haber tenido…

― ¡Cállate!

― ¡Y no sabrías que hacer sin mí! ― declaro con genuina alegría.

― ¡Por mi has lo que quieras! Luego no digas que no te lo advertí ― sentencio Minho cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado ― Como sea, no diré nada.

A Kim le brillaron los ojos al escucharlo ― ¡¿De verdad?!

― Si… ¡pero será mejor que mantengas la guardia! ¿Oíste? No quiero que después papa y mama me maten si te llega a pasar algo…

― ¡Trato hecho! ― grito Kim riéndose y abalanzándose sobre su hermanito para abrazarlo fuertemente y plantarle muchos besos en la mejilla.

― ¡Ugg! ¡Kim suéltame! ¡Si no lo haces cambiare de opinión! ― respingo el, a lo que inmediatamente fue liberado por su hermana.

― Lo siento ― se disculpó ella, sin perder la sonrisa.

― Sí, sí. Lo que sea ― contesto él tallándose los besos con la mano ― Espero que estés segura de lo que haces, y que no me arrepienta de esto después. Ahora si me disculpas, debo ir por la leche que gracias a ti, derrame.

― ¡Yo voy por ella! ― se ofreció Kim.

― ¿Enserio?

― Claro tontito. A ti siempre te toca.

― ¡Wuju, qué bien! Bueno, ¡hasta luego! ― se despidió Minho alegremente dándose media vuelta para agarrar camino al lado contrario, pero en eso Kim lo sostuvo de su capucha y comenzó a arrastrarlo con ella hacia la tienda ― ¿Ehh? ¿Pero qué…?

― ¿Sabes qué? Cambie de opinión. ¡Vamos los dos! Hace mucho que no salemos tú y yo como hermanos, ¡será divertido! ― dijo ella, jalando a un protestante Minho que hacia lo posible por zafarse del poderoso agarre de su hermana mayor.

.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Hola!_

 _Me he dado cuenta de que en ninguna de las historias dedicadas a la nueva generación hay una interacción entre Kim y Minho. Espero poder haber plasmado bien una relación entre hermanos, debido a que yo soy hija única y no se mucho en cuanto ese aspecto x)_

 _Y bueno, Minho y Kim son básicamente Garu y Pucca, solo que revueltos. También ya vieron la bonita relación de cuñados que Minho y Tobi mantienen :v_

 _Y bueno, Kim tiene esa forma de amar de Pucca tan completa y entregada, dispuesta a dar y arriesgar todo por el chico que ama :'D_

 _Y pues en este shot Minho ya se enteró del Tobim, y aunque no está de acuerdo le guardara el secreto a su hermana. ¿Cuándo se enterara Garu? ¿Y Tobe? ¿Cómo se enteraran? Ya tengo ambos shots, pero los subiré más adelante para mantener la expectativa muahaha._

 _Espero que les haya gustado este shot. No olviden dejarme sus reviews para saber que les pareció, que son el Tobi de mi Kim :') No sean gachos 7u7_

 _Y hablando de reviews…_

 _ **Amelia Him:**_ _hehe exacto xd Tobi se parece mucho a Tobe pero también tiene ese lado sensible e inocente de Chief que lo hace tan allakdkdap *u* ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! Muchas gracias por el review querida, besos :')_

 _ **JANE THE KILLER z4:**_ _Aww, ¡me hace feliz que lo ames! Haha si, pobrecillo. Pero bueno, Kim es hija de Pucca. ¿Qué podría esperar? ¡Gracias por el review querida!_

 _Eso es todo :'V_

 _Besos, ¡y nos leemos después!_


	6. Julia

_Julia_

 _._

Garu se salía de bañar después de haber pasado buena parte de la mañana entrenando en compañía de su hija.

Ese día Pucca habia decidido tomarse un pequeño pero bien merecido descanso de sus actividades como esposa, madre y repartidora 24/7, así que para ello organizo pasar la mayor parte del día con Ching, y decidió llevarse a Minho con ella para que también conviviera con el pequeño Chong.

Por lo que esta vez a Garu le toco quedarse con Kim.

La niña no era difícil de cuidar, ya que a pesar de ser bastante curiosa su temperamento regularmente tranquilo y pacifico hacia que la tarea de vigilarla y hacerse cargo de ella fuera mucho más sencilla. Y queriendo aprovechar que su empalagosa esposa estaba fuera, Garu decidió disfrutar de su entrenamiento sin interrupciones. Basto con sentar a Kimmy en las escaleras de la entrada con su osito de peluche para que ella se quedara sumamente entretenida observando a su padre entrenar arduamente, ejecutando movimientos que ante los ojos de la pequeña eran absolutamente increíbles y asombrosos.

Fue un momento agradable y ameno entre padre e hija pues incluso Garu aprovecho para enseñarle uno que otro movimiento especial a su hija, ya que aunque solo tenía sus tiernos cuatro años nunca se era demasiado joven para aprender cosas nuevas. Sobre todo si era algo tan importante como el ninjitsu.

Después de que el joven padre ninja termino con su rutina, tomo a su hija en brazos y se metió a la casa. La sentó en la salita de estar con unos cuantos juguetes a su alrededor para que se entretuviera mientras él se daba una ducha rápida para quitarse todo el sudor y la suciedad que el ejercicio le habia dejado.

.

Su baño no se prolongó más allá de diez minutos, pues aunque Kim no era una niña traviesa ni de cuidado no le gustaba dejarla sola por mucho tiempo. Ahí mismo se secó y se vistió poniéndose un uniforme limpio que Pucca le habia lavado y dejado listo con anterioridad.

Cuando regreso a la salita, se llevó la grata sorpresa de que Kim se habia quedado dormida graciosamente en el suelo en medio de todos sus juguetes. Garu sonrió levemente enternecido por su pequeña, y se inclinó para levantarla y llevarla a su cuarto para que ahí descansara mejor. En cuanto la acerco a él, ella instintivamente en medio del sueño se anclo a su padre rodeando fuertemente su cuello con sus bracitos dejando salir un suspiro de relajación.

El ninja se dirigió a la habitación que sus hijos compartían temporalmente en lo que terminaban de arreglar otra independiente para Minho, con la intención de depositarla en su cama. Pero a la hora de inclinarse para dejarla ahí ella se aferró mucho más fuerte a su cuello incluso al punto de causarle un poco de incomodidad, por no decir dolor.

Garu frunció el ceño levemente e intento deshacer el poderoso agarre de su hija, pero sus bracitos seguían enredados como pulpo alrededor de su cuello y no se le miraba ninguna intención de querer liberarlo pronto. Garu resoplo ante la terquedad de su hija en su estado de inconciencia. Pero lo que más le frustraba era que él; un ninja profesional de alto calibre, guardián y protector de la aldea no pudiera librarse de su inocente hija de cuatro añitos.

" _Malditos genes de Pucca"_ pensó Garu, haciendo alusión a la fuerza descomunal de su esposa y que, para su desgracia, sus hijos también habían heredado poniéndolo en esa clase de situaciones y aprietos.

Una vez más hizo el intento de deshacerse del abrazo de su hija, sin embargo todo esfuerzo fue en vano. Incluso se atrevió a soltarla para ver si ella dejaba de aferrarse como piraña a él, pero ni así se libró de Kim. Aunque él no la sostenía ella seguía colgada de su cuello cual perezoso en un árbol.

El pobre ninja dejo salir un suspiro de resignación haciéndose la idea de que no solo tendría que lidiar con una esposa empalagosa como el azúcar, si no que ahora su hija también iba por el mismo camino que su madre.

Mientras no le diera por corretear a los niños de la aldea, Garu podría lidiar con eso.

.

.

Abyo toco la puerta de la casa de su amigo.

Su esposa se habia ido a pasear con Pucca en una especie de salida de madres jóvenes llevándose consigo a su pequeño hijo, y no tardo en sentirse solo y hambriento. Se imaginó que tal vez su buen amigo casi hermano se sentiría igual de solitario y tendría comida para ofrecerle, pues aunque Garu no era un excelente cocinero al menos no era tan malo como él. Aunque claro, Abyo no estaba dispuesto a admitir tal cosa.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Garu, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era que Kimmy estaba dormida colgada de su cuello. Y aunque él no la sostenía con sus brazos ella permanecía aferrada con su cuerpecito colgando, como un changuito. Abyo miro sorprendido la extraña escena, pero luego sonrió medio burlesco viendo a su amigo con comprensión.

― Bueno, no hay duda de que _si_ es hija de Pucca. ¿Verdad?

Garu rodo los ojos, pero igual una sonrisa traicionera apareció en sus labios.

Definitivamente. De tal madre, tal hija.

 **.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Hola!_

 _Espero que les haya gustado este shot. Tenía ganas de un momento padre e hija entre Garu y Kim. Sobretodo que Kim sacara a relucir la personalidad de su madre xdxd_

 _La canción_ _ **Julia**_ _de_ _ **Caloncho**_ _fue la que me inspiro a escribir este shot. De ahí el título. Escúchenla, esta re-tierna :')_

 _No olviden dejarme sus reviews! Sus reviews son el Garu de mi Pucca y las albóndigas de mi spaguetti. No tengo mejor manera de expresar lo que significan para mí que con comida xd_

 _Y hablando de reviews…_

 _ **Rose:**_ _Jeje, la relación más tsundere que existe es la de la hermandad. O al menos eso he escuchado. Me alegra saber que pude plasmar bien eso, ya que como mencione yo no tengo hermanos. Y me emociona de que te hayas sentido identificada y que hayas visto reflejada tu relación con tu hermanito. Eso significa que logre lo que quería, que de verdad parecieran hermanos xD Hehe ya pronto te enteraras quien será la próxima persona. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review y por leer esta serie! Lo aprecio de verdad. A veces creo que por tener personajes OC muchos no les interesa leerla. Así que muchas gracias por ello :'D_

 _PD: No te preocupes, yo entiendo n_n Me alegra que te haya gustado ese primer encuentro, ¡viva el Tobim! Besos querida *u*_

 _También quiero agradecer a_ _ **AliceSL27**_ _por sus reviews en algunas de mis historias y shots pasados. ¡Muchas gracias querida! Me alegra que te hayan gustado. Les recomiendo que lean sus historias, son bastante buenas. Denle una oportunidad y no se arrepentirán ;)_

 _Eso es todo. Cuídense, ni olviden que los amo y ¡hasta el siguiente shot!_


	7. ¡¿Que tú que!

_¡¿Que tú que?!_

 _._

― ¡Chief! ¿En dónde demonios esta tu hijo? ― exigió saber molesto Tobe. Caminaba de aquí para allá por la salita, mientras sus ninjas alrededor se dedicaban a hacer la limpieza del hogar.

― Debe de andar por ahí haciendo de las suyas. Ya lo conoces ― contesto su esposa entrando a la habitación con un tono conciliador que contrastaba con el de su furibundo marido.

― Últimamente se ha vuelto demasiado vago. ¿Dónde rayos se mete la mayoría del tiempo si no está haciendo destrozos en la aldea? Debería de estar aquí entrenando para convertirse en un ninja de calidad como yo.

― Ya, ya. No te enojes cariño ― le dijo ella, sentándolo en una silla y masajeándole los hombros para quitarle toda esa tensión acumulada que los planes frustrados y los corajes le provocaban.

― No me llames cariño ― refunfuño como siempre, pero se dejó mimar por ella de todos modos.

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la entrada a la guarida se abrió dejando ver a Tobi, quien iba llegando.

― ¡Pero miren a quien finalmente le dio por aparecer! ― exclamo Tobe en cuanto lo vio, levantándose de golpe de la silla para estar a la altura de su vástago y enfrentarlo cara a cara.

― Que hay ― saludo el, relajado y despreocupado como si nada. Cosa que altero más los nervios de su padre.

― ¿Qué hay? ¡¿Qué hay?! Oh pues veras, no hay mucho. Tu madre y yo solamente nos preguntábamos si acaso todavía teníamos un hijo, ¡dado que ya casi nunca estas en casa! ― regaño haciendo ademanes exagerados a diestra y siniestra.

― Pues ya llegue, ¿no? Hola ma ― saludo Tobi a su madre.

― Hola cielo. ¿Qué tal tu día?

― Meh, normal ― contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

― ¡Me alegro!

La mirada de Tobe pasaba de su esposa a su hijo con incredulidad, sintiéndose repentinamente ignorado por ambos ― ¡¿Es que acaso estoy pintado?! Yo soy la autoridad en esta casa, ¡y como tal exijo respeto!

Tobi rodo los ojos ligeramente fastidiado. Su padre era el rey del drama. Pero esta vez tendría que esforzarse por buscarle el lado bueno, pues lo que estaba a punto de decirle no le iba a caer nada bien…

― Pa, debemos hablar. Seriamente ― anuncio.

Al escuchar la frase "hablar seriamente", toda la indignación que Tobe sentía se esfumo. No era cosa de todos los días que Tobi quisiera hablarle en plan serio, pues por lo regular todo lo tomaba a la ligera. Desde que azoto la pubertad, siempre que Tobe quería hablarle de padre a hijo sobre la importancia de la venganza contra Garu así como sus planes para ejecutarla, el chico dejo de darle la más mínima importancia. Simplemente de un día para otro dejo de interesarle aquella situación tirándolo a loco y obsesionado, cosa que sin querer abrió una brecha entre ambos.

Y ahora, ahí estaba su hijo pidiéndole que lo tomara enserio. Cosa que nunca habia pasado desde que él podía recordar. Miro a Chief, en busca de alguna ayuda o pista sobre cómo proceder. Ella se encogió de hombros y asintió dándole ánimos, igualmente consternada por la extraña actitud del chico.

Tobe se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar ― Ejem, b-bueno… te escucho, Tobi. ¿De qué quieres hablar, ah, em… exactamente? ― pregunto un poco torpe.

Tobi abrió la boca para empezar, pero al ver algún punto detrás de su padre la cerró de nuevo y frunció un poco el ceño ― A _solas_ con ustedes dos, si no es mucho pedir ― dijo, haciendo énfasis en la primera parte de la frase.

― ¿Huh? ¿Qué? ― cuestiono Tobe, girándose para encontrarse a sus ninjas con escobas y trapeadores en mano. Pero en lugar de estar haciendo el aseo como deberían, estaban bien atentos a la pequeña junta familiar ― ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?! ¡¿Qué no escucharon bola de inútiles?! ¡Mi hijo quiere privacidad! ¡Fuera de aquí! ― les grito, causando que todos soltaran los artefactos asustados y se amontonaran en la puerta para salir despavoridos de la habitación.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Tobe volvió a hablar ― Ahora sí. Habla, hijo mío ― lo animo con un tono de voz muy inusual en él, que rara vez utilizaba para dirigirse exclusivamente a Tobi y - en ocasiones y a solas - a Chief.

Tobi resoplo, preparándose mentalmente para lo que venía y rogando al cielo por fuerzas ― Me estoy viendo con alguien ― anuncio. Tobe y Chief parpadearon confundidos un par de veces, para después mirarse el uno al otro sin comprender muy bien lo que su hijo intentaba comunicarles. Reprimiendo el impulso de rodar los ojos una vez más, aclaro ― O sea que tengo novia.

Chief abrió los ojos sorprendida y emocionada por las nuevas noticias, mientras que Tobe hacia lo mismo pero en lugar de parecer emocionado o feliz, parecía horrorizado.

― ¡Oh, pero que lindo! Mi Tobi con novia, ¡que romántico! ― celebro su madre acercándose a él y poniéndose de puntitas para darle un fuerte abrazo. Tobi sonrió un poco de lado ante la efusividad de ella, pero sabía que ahora venía lo difícil. Eso apenas empezaba…

― ¡¿Qué tu qué?! ― exclamo Tobe ― ¡¿Cómo que novia?! ¡No, no, no, NO! No puedes tener novia, ¡Nada de novias! ¡Te lo prohíbo!

― Cálmate Tobe. ¿Qué tiene de malo que Tobi tenga novia? ― pregunto inocentemente Chief, consternada por el arrebato de su marido.

― ¡¿Qué que tiene de malo?! ¡Es muy joven todavía para tener ese tipo de distracciones! ¡Ni siquiera ha completado debidamente su entrenamiento!

― Papa no seas hablador ― protesto Tobi ― Tú te casaste con mama a los quince, ¡tres años menor que yo!

― ¡Eso era diferente! ¡Fue todo un malentendido! ― se excusó, mientras Chief se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño ofendida ― Además, en ese entonces eran otros tiempos.

― Como sea. No voy a dejarla. No importa lo que tú me digas o hagas ― sentencio Tobi desafiándolo con la mirada, manteniéndose firme en su decisión.

Tobe gruño, regresándole la mirada. Su hijo era igual o peor de testarudo y terco que el mismo. Iba a ser muy difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión. ¡Pero era por su bien! No sabía lo que hacía, era bastante joven y estúpido como para saber que una novia podía ser lo más fastidioso del mundo y un estorbo a su entrenamiento. Y no se refería precisamente a su propia experiencia con Chief, sino más bien a lo que habia visto sobre cierta chica odiosa de odangos. Incluso el llego a sentir pena por su enemigo, ¡pena! Pero el muy idiota termino casándose con ella de todos modos. Patético.

― Y… ¿Quién es la afortunada, querido? ― pregunto Chief sin poder contener más su curiosidad, ilusionada con que tal vez era alguna ladronzuela o una vagabunda como ella. ¡Serian una familia malvada perfecta y muy feliz!

Tobi se mordió el labio ante esa pregunta. Por primera vez en su vida estaba sopesando y pensando detenidamente lo que iba a decir, buscando como decirlo de manera suave. Pero simplemente no existía forma. _"Al mal paso, darle prisa"_ pensó.

― Es Kim ― soltó sin más.

El sonido de trastes cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo y rompiéndose fue escuchado desde el otro cuarto, ya que aunque los ninjas de habían retirado y refugiado de la furia de su jefe en la seguridad de la pequeña y modesta cocina eso no fue un impedimento para que pararan oreja y escucharan toda la conversación. A Chief se le congelo la sonrisa, y Tobe tenía una cara de póker en el rostro.

― Amm, hijo… te refieres a Kim, ¿Kim? ― pregunto su madre, insegura.

― Si, Kim.

― ¿La hija… la hija de Pucca y Garu? ― insistió.

― Esa misma ― confirmo él.

Escucho murmullos y pequeños sonidos de exclamaciones provenientes de la cocina, pero a esas alturas a Tobi ya no le importaba que lo escucharan. Toda su atención estaba puesta en el hombre frente a él, quien al escuchar el nombre "Garu" le tembló el ojo derecho. Casi podía predecir lo que venía a continuación: _"¿Pero qué rayos estás diciendo?" "¿En qué demonios estás pensando?"_

― ¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS ESTAS DICIENDO?! ¡¿EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS PENSANDO?! ― exploto Tobe. Si las circunstancias fueran diferentes, Tobi se hubiera reído ― ¡¿LA HIJA DE GARU?! ¡¿LA HIJA DE MI MORTAL ENEMIGO DE QUIEN JURE VENGARME DESDE HACE AÑOS?!

Tobi se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, sosteniéndole la mirada.

― Pero… ¿Por qué ella? ― pregunto desencajada Chief.

― Porque la amo ― contesto bastante seguro y sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Nunca lo habia dicho en voz alta, ni siquiera a Kim. Era la primera vez que lo admitía, y mira a quienes se los hacia saber. Nada menos que a sus padres, por todos los cielos. Qué vergüenza.

Un par de " _Awws"_ se escucharon desde la cocina. Tobe se quedó mudo ante semejante declaración, viendo a su hijo como si no lo conociera, y este a su vez le devolvía una mirada desafiante y retadora pero a la vez… de súplica. Por un momento dejo de verlo como el joven de dieciocho años hecho y derecho que era, si no como aquel niñito que solía admirarlo y seguirlo a todas partes diciendo que de grande quería ser como él.

Entonces, todo tuvo sentido en la mente de Tobe.

― ¿Es por eso que… ya no quisiste formar parte de mi venganza? ― pregunto.

Por primera vez, Tobi bajo la mirada y asintió ― No quería decírselos porque temía cómo reaccionarían. En especial tú. No me importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con su padre, pero… no quería que le hicieras daño a ella ― confeso. Por una parte, Tobe se sintió ridículamente aliviado a pesar de la nefasta noticia que acababa de recibir. Todos esos años pensando que su hijo lo habia hecho a un lado porque pensaba que era un tonto anticuado, para descubrir que en realidad era porque se habia enamorado de la hija del foco de su venganza ― Pero eso ya no importa ― dijo Tobi levantando la mirada de nuevo, con un fuego en sus ojos parecido al de el mismo cuando estaba decidido a algo ― Ya no vamos a escondernos más. Y no permitiré que la lastimes ― amenazo.

Tobe se le quedo viendo a su hijo, sorprendido y admirado de lo mucho que ambos se parecían. Si, él era un villano. Y odiaba a Garu más que a nadie o a nada en el mundo y quería su venganza de una vez por todas. Pero también, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta, amaba a su hijo. La única persona en el mundo a la que no tuvo reparos en querer.

Lo amaba más de lo que odiaba a su enemigo. Incluso más de lo que deseaba su venganza.

Después de sopesar toda la situación en su mente en cuestión de segundos – tortuosos segundos de silencio para Tobi – Tobe volvió a hablar ― Bueno, supongo que… no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto ― dijo. Tanto a esposa como a hijo casi se les cae la quijada al escucharlo ― Ya te decidiste, ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? No te convenceré que la dejes de ver, así como tú no me convencerás de darme por vencido con mi venganza.

Tobi lo miro durante unos segundos, sin palabras. Parpadeo incrédulo, en un gesto de confusión que a Tobe le recordó mucho a Chief. Ella, por su parte, lo miraba atónita sin dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando salir de la boca de su esposo.

― ¿De verdad, papa? Eso quiere decir que… ¿lo aceptas? ― pregunto sin poder evitar sonar infantilmente esperanzado.

― ¿Bromeas? ¡Por supuesto que no lo acepto! ― dijo, menguando con la felicidad de su retoño ― Mas sin embargo, no voy a oponerme. Después de todo, este conflicto es entre Garu y yo. No tiene nada que ver con ustedes.

Ante esa aclaración, Tobi sonrió un poco de lado sintiéndose conforme. Esperaba más reparos de parte de su padre, incluso se imaginó la posibilidad de que lo corriera de casa. Pero todo estaba saliendo bien. Al menos, mejor de lo que pensaba.

― Y oye… de casualidad… ¿Garu ya se enteró de esto? ― pregunto Tobe tentativamente, como no queriendo.

― Aun no, pero pronto lo hará. Lo enfrentare y hablare con el ― aseguro decidido.

― Oh, ya veo ― dijo, reprimiendo con todas sus fuerzas que una sonrisa burlesca apareciera en sus labios ― Bueno, pues… suerte entonces.

― Gracias, papa. Eres… eres el mejor. ― agradeció Tobi, sonriendo sinceramente como pocas veces hacía.

Tobe sintió como su corazón saltaba de alegría al escuchar de nuevo esas palabras. Palabras que tenía mucho tiempo sin escuchar. Pero lo disimulo bien.

― ¿No somos una perfecta familia malvada feliz? ― intervino Chief, poniéndose en medio y de puntitas para tomarlos a ambos del cuello y acercarlos a ella en una especie de abrazo familiar.

― Chief, no seas ridícula ― gruño Tobe, mientras Tobi sonreía rodando los ojos. Sin poder resistirse más, los ninjas salieron desde la cocina festejando y celebrando para unirse al malvado y tierno abrazo.

― ¿Y a ustedes quien los invito? ¡Váyanse a trabajar! ― les dijo Tobe al ver como se arrepegaban alrededor de ellos.

Tobi soltó una risa liberándose del agarre de su madre y comenzando a caminar muy animado hacia su habitación seguido por los ninjas quienes le daban palmaditas en la espalda, algunos incluso con lágrimas en los ojos, orgullosos de ver a su pequeño diablillo convertirse en todo un hombre.

Una vez que su hijo y sus secuaces se perdieron de vista, Tobe dejo salir un largo y sonoro suspiro dejándose caer de nuevo en la silla.

― ¿Qué? ― pregunto al sentir la mirada confundida e inquisidora de Chief sobre él.

― Nada, es solo que… ¿de verdad estas bien con todo esto?

― ¿Con que? ¿Con Tobi y Kim? ¿Qué quieres que haga? Sabes que el muchacho no cambiara de opinión ― dijo, recargándose en el respaldo y cruzando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza, sonriendo de manera satisfactoria y maliciosa.

― Pues no ― concordó Chief, acercándose a él y sentándose en su regazo. Pero ni siquiera esa acción turbo la inexplicable felicidad de su marido.

― Bueno, no es que me agrade pero… ― explico. Después su sonrisa se ensancho ― Me pregunto… ¿Cómo reaccionara Garu cuando mi hijo se presente galantemente para notificarle que su adorable princesa se enamoró de el? ― pensó en voz alta, comenzando a burlarse desquiciadamente al imaginarse la cara que Garu pondría cuando se enterase.

¿Quién lo diría? Sin querer, Tobi si estaba contribuyendo indirectamente a su venganza.

¿Pues qué mejor venganza que el que el diablillo de su hijo perturbara la paz de su enemigo al robarse el corazón de su niña consentida?

.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Jejeje, Tobe es un loquillo._

 _La verdad es que ya tenía muchas ganas de mostrarles este shot. Esta familia malvada me encanta. Me falto incorporar a Payaso y a Chaman (pues también son parte de ella) pero la verdad es que no supe bien como acomodarlos. Tal vez más adelante los incluya en otro shot._

 _Y bueno, Tobe y Chief ya se enteraron de la relación entre Tobi y Kim. Y pues, aunque Tobe exploto al principio, al final termino por no oponerse. Ya que a pesar de ser malvado eso no quita que ame a su hijo, además de que disfrutara de la reacción de Garu al saber que le quitaran a su princesa xdxd_

 _La relación de padre e hijo entre Tobe y Tobi es una de mis favoritas. Vemos que hay un cambio drástico en su relación desde lo que vimos en_ _ **Amor a primera vista**_ _y lo que notamos en_ _ **Primer Encuentro**_ _. Tobe no entendia por que su hijo de repente dejo de interesarle pasar tiempo con el planeando su venganza, y era un asunto que le calaba porque pensaba que Tobi lo consideraba anticuado xdxd pero ya se enteró que es lo que sucedió realmente. Y bueno, quise resaltar a Tobe un poco más maduro y paternal, ya que aunque es un villano eso no lo hace un mal padre._

 _Bueno, Tobe ya lo sabe. ¿Cuándo se enterara Garu? ¿Cómo reaccionara cuando se entere? :v_

 _Espero les haya gustado este shot! No olviden dejarme sus reviews que son el Garu de mi Pucca, el Tobe de mi Chief, el Tobi de mi Kim alskskdkdkd estos ships acabaran conmigo *u*_

 _Y hablando de reviews…_

 _ **Rose:**_ _jeje, creí que muchos podrían pensar eso con el título de Julia. Pero la verdad no se me ocurrió como nombrarlo así que lo deje así. Garu no es un padre normal XD Pero ama a sus hijos *u* Me alegra que te haya encorazonado el shot, muchas gracias por leerlo y dejar tu bello review, besos querida!_

 _ **Guest:**_ _Tu, si tu xD hehe me alegra que te haya gustado! Y si, seguiré subiendo historias de la nueva generación. Espero y sean de tu agrado n_n Muchas gracias por el review, lo aprecio mucho de verdad *u* Besotes querida!_

 _ **Karla Melissa:**_ _Sip, quise que Kim y Minho fuera una combinación de Garu y Pucca. Y como dices, menos mal que Kim es tranquila porque si no, pobre Garu. Me lo matan de empalagamiento entre las dos xd y Minho es un mini tsundere pero también tiene muchos rasgos de Pucca, es aventado e inquieto como ella y nada tímido ni tranquilo como lo es su padre. Son un revoltijo :v_

 _Y pues Minho y Tobi se llevan parecido que sus padres, pero no es algo tan intenso debido a la diferencia de edad. Tobi es mayor que Minho con cinco años. Tengo cosas preparadas para este dúo en particular, jeje. Y bueno, aquí está la reacción de Tobe. Solo falta Garu._

 _Muchas gracias por tus reviews en cada shot querida, de verdad que lo aprecio muchísimo. Me encantan tus reviews *u* Besos para ti!_

 _Y bueno, eso fue todo por ahora. Cuídense, ¡y hasta el siguiente shot!_


	8. Y va de nuez

_Y va de nuez_

 _._

Garu le daba de desayunar a su pequeña hija de tres años ese domingo por la mañana. Pucca habia tenido que salir temprano a hacer unos cuantos pendientes, no sin antes dejarle dicho por medio de una nota antes de marcharse que alimentara y aseara bien a Kim. Como el buen y honorable joven padre que era, Garu obedecía el mandato de su esposa nutriendo debidamente a su retoño.

Era una agradable y pacifica mañana dominguera con su princesa.

Eso, hasta que unos toscos y pesados toques en su puerta lo interrumpieron.

― Sé que estás ahí, Garu. ¡Abre la puerta! ― escucho la conocida voz de Abyo.

El ninja resoplo. Ahí se iban al traste sus planes perfectos de un domingo tranquilo sin molestias.

Tomando a su nena en brazos, Garu se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Abyo se encontraba de pie fuera de esta con su torso desnudo como de costumbre, pero esta vez no tenía esa sonrisa egocéntrica que lo hacía ver idiota ni tampoco esa actitud despreocupada y llena de energía que tanto lo caracterizaba. Al contrario. Tenía una expresión llena de cansancio en su rostro, con notables ojeras en sus ojos que lo hacían parecer más adulto de lo que ya era, y su cabello que tanto se esmeraba por cuidar y mantener era un desastre. En pocas palabras, se miraba terrible.

― ¡Tio Aby! ― exclamo efusivamente Kim, contenta de ver a su divertido y excéntrico tío.

Garu enarco ambas cejas preguntando a su manera que rayos pasaba con él, cuestionándose porque su mejor amigo - quien era más vanidoso que su propia esposa - lucia terrible.

― Solo déjame entrar. Te explicare todo ― rogo, contestando a las dudas del ninja.

.

.

― … y no solo eso, Ching se ha vuelto loca viejo, ¡loca! Tiene antojos extraños a las tres de la mañana, me hace unos berrinches por casi todo. Hasta la más mínima cosa que hago le fastidia, ¡incluso le molesta que me rasgue la camisa! ¡Cosa que le encantaba antes! ― se desahogaba el moreno con su mejor amigo. Se encontraban en la cocina, pues Garu no habia terminado de alimentar a Kim cuando Abyo llego.

El ninja escuchaba pacientemente la historia y las quejas del artista marcial. Ching tenía ya seis meses de embarazo, las hormonas comenzaban a descontrolarse y la cosa empezaba a ponerse complicada, más para un padre primerizo como lo era Abyo. Garu lo comprendía mejor de lo que pensaba, pues Pucca también se le habia puesto difícil cuando estaba embarazada de Kim y el habia tenido que pagar las consecuencias. Pero bueno, afortunadamente ya habia pasado por todo eso. Ahora era el turno de su amigo.

― Yo la amo viejo, ¡pero se está saliendo de control! Justo hace un momento ella comenzó a gritarme de la nada, ¡y ya no pude resistir! Tuve que salir corriendo de ahí. ¿Dónde está la Ching amable, simpática y agradable con todo el mundo con la que me case? Sé que es por el embarazo, y que es temporal. ¡Pero estoy asustado! No he dormido en tres días, Garu. ¡Tres! Estoy al punto del colapso. Por eso vine aquí a buscar refugio, asilo y apoyo moral, si no te molesta ― le dijo.

― ¿Quieres mi galleta? ― ofreció Kim desde su silla, estirándole el postre para que el adulto lo tomara. Aunque la pequeña no entendía la mayoría de las cosas que Abyo estaba diciendo, sabía que su tío se sentía mal y quería animarlo de alguna forma. Que mejor que con galletas, sus favoritas.

A Abyo le brillaron los ojos de manera infantil al escucharla ― ¿De verdad? ¿Para mí? ― la niña sonriente asintió ― ¡Gracias! ― dijo el "adulto maduro" arrebatándole la galleta y echándosela a la boca de un solo bocado, dejando algunas migajas en sus mejillas. Kim soltó una risita, contenta de que su ofrecimiento tuviera el efecto deseado. Por su parte Garu rodo los ojos. Vaya padre que sería quitándole los dulces a sus hijos.

― Pfor cfierto ― hablo el moreno con la boca llena, olvidándose de sus problemas por un segundo ― ¿Dfonde efta Pufca?

― Mama salió temprano ― contesto Kim antes de que Garu pudiera contestar.

― Yfa vfeo ― dijo el moreno. Hizo una pausa para terminar de masticar la galleta, y una vez que trago sonrió burlonamente hacia el ninja ― Así que te tienen de ama de casa, ¿eh, Garu?

.

.

Ambos hombres estaban en la sala con la pequeña Kim. Ella jugaba con unos juguetes de madera que su padre le habia fabricado con ayuda de su espada, y Abyo estaba sentado en el suelo a su lado jugando con ella. Garu caminaba de allá para acá mirando el reloj de vez en cuando. Ya iban a dar las doce, y Pucca aún no aparecía. No tenía idea de a donde habia ido, solamente le habia dejado una simple nota que decía: " _¡Buenos días amor! Voy a hacer unos cuantos pendientes. Regreso en un rato. Alimenta y baña a nuestra niña. ¡Te amo!",_ y después un montón de corazones y besos pintados alrededor, marca indiscutible de ella. ¿Dónde rayos se habia metido? ¿Qué tanto estaba haciendo?

― Relájate, Garu. Tal vez solo está preparando algo cursi y especial para ti. Ya sabes cómo es ― trato de tranquilizar Abyo. Pero en realidad eso puso a Garu más nervioso. ¡Precisamente porque la conocía, le temía! ¿Qué estaba tramando la loca de su esposa?

Justo en esos momentos y como si hubiera sido invocada, Pucca llego a casa. En cuanto cruzo miradas con Garu una gigantesca sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y como de costumbre se lanzó hacia el para plantarle un buen beso en los labios. ¡Lo habia extrañado toda la mañana!

Garu intentó zafarse y detenerla totalmente sonrojado, pues no estaban solos y el odiaba dar ese tipo de espectáculos ante ojos curiosos y metiches como los de Abyo. Además, tenía que darle una explicación de porqué se habia desaparecido tanto tiempo. ¡Que ni crea que podría salirse por la tangente!

― Whoaa, ¡chicos! Un poco de respeto, hay una niña presente ― exclamo Abyo tapándole los ojos a su sobrina con la mano. Garu le gruño abochornado, mientras Pucca se le quedo viendo curiosa y cuestionante, apenas reparando en la presencia del chico ― Me escondo de las hormonas descontroladas de Ching ― se explicó. Pucca lo miro unos segundos más enarcando una ceja, para después encogerse de hombros.

― ¡Mami! ― dijo Kim, levantándose del suelo para acercarse a saludarla. El rostro de Pucca se rompió en otra enorme sonrisa y se inclinó para estar la altura de su hija y recibirla con un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo maternal y una lluvia de besos en toda su carita. La niña rio ante los efusivos mimos de su madre, contenta de verla por primera vez en todo el día ya que se habia ido antes de que ella despertara.

Una vez que termino de saludar a su pequeña, Pucca se enderezo para enfrentar a Garu; quien aún necesitaba una explicación sobre su misteriosa desaparición. Sonriente saco un sobre de su cartera y se lo tendió, con la certeza de que eso definitivamente respondería todas las dudas de su esposo.

Garu abrió los ojos como platos reconociendo inmediatamente el tipo de sobre que era, recordando la primera vez que lo habia visto hace tres años atrás. Rápidamente se lo arrebato a su esposa, para comenzar a abrirlo de forma nerviosa y desesperada.

 _No, no podía ser. ¿O sí?_

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? ― pregunto Abyo confundido, cambiando su mirada de Garu a Pucca y viceversa.

Cuando el ninja termino de leer el contenido del sobre, se le cayó la quijada de la sorpresa y miro a Pucca, quien aun sonriendo de oreja a oreja y visiblemente emocionada asintió en confirmación. Ella ya habia tenido sus sospechas desde hace un par de días, pero quería estar realmente segura antes de hacérselo saber a Garu. Es por eso que se habia ido de infraganti en la mañana, madrugando incluso aún más que su esposo que por lo regular era el primero en levantarse para sus meditaciones matutinas. Quería evitar las preguntas o las sospechas que el pudiera hacerle, además no quería desperdiciar el factor sorpresa. Y al ver el rostro de Garu en esos momentos, supo que tomo la mejor decisión. Ahora que no habia ninguna duda sobre su estado, pudo darle a conocer la buena nueva como balde de agua fría.

― ¿Qué es eso, Pucca? ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Alguien diga algo! ― exigió Abyo al sentir que se estaba perdiendo de algo muy importante.

Como Garu aún estaba en estado de shock procesando la nueva e inesperada - y para nada planeada - noticia, Pucca le quito el sobre de las manos para extendérselo a Abyo para que se diera cuenta por sí mismo. A diferencia de su amigo, el moreno no reconoció el sobre enseguida, por lo que tuvo que leer hasta tres veces su contenido para comprender realmente lo que estaba escrito.

― ¿Positivo? ¿Qué es positivo? ¿Qué quiere decir…? ― Abyo se detuvo a mitad de la pregunta, poco a poco las neuronas haciendo conexión en su mente. Una vez que la realización lo golpeo en la cara, una expresión de pánico apareció en su rostro y comenzó a hiperventilar, mientras sudor frio caía por su sien como si hubiera leído su mismísima muerte ― ¡No! ¡No por favor, no de nuevo! ¡Tú también no! ¡Ahhh! ― grito agarrándose los cabellos de forma desesperada ― ¡Se están multiplicando!

Soltando el sobre como si este quemara, Abyo corrió hacia la puerta para abrirla con brusquedad y salir despavorido aleteando los brazos en el aire de forma desquiciada. Pucca y Garu se le quedaron viendo con cara de póker hasta que se perdió de vista, sorprendidos por el repentino ataque de histeria de su amigo.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― pregunto Kim a sus padres mirándolos desde abajo por alguna explicación.

Al escuchar la tierna voz de su hija ambos padres salieron de su estupor, intercambiando una mirada y una sonrisa cómplice, comunicándose con ese lenguaje propio y típico de ellos. Después los dos se inclinaron para estar a la altura de la niña cada uno de un lado mientras Garu le ponía una mano en el hombro, preparándose para compartir la noticia con su ahora querida hija mayor.

― _Vas a tener un hermanito, Kim._

.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Holaaaaaaa :3_

 _Ya era hora de actualizar este fic, ¿no creen?_

 _Ya sabemos cómo Pucca y Garu se enteraron de que iban a tener a Kim en_ _ **Positivo,**_ _pero faltaba ver cuando se enteraran de que el pequeño Minho iba a llegar a sus vidas :'D_

 _Y bueno, tal vez crean que exagere con Ching y sus hormonas, pero la verdad es que no. Las mujeres se vuelven locas en el embarazo. A unas les pega más fuerte que a otras, pero por lo regular casi todas pasan por esa etapa. Así que si, pobre Abyo xD_

 _Espero ansiosamente sus reviews, me encanta saber que opinan sobre esta generación. Ya saben que son el Garu de mi Pucca :')_

 _Y hablando de reviews ;)_

 _ **Lupss1412:**_ _Sip, planeo hacer ese día en que Garusito se entere. No te preocupes n_n Muchas gracias por tu review! Besos *u*_

 _ **Laktestalkea:**_ _Tobi es como un diminutivo de Tobe. Chief le puso así porque pues, ya sabemos que está obsesionada con Tobe xD Tobías en mi opinión suena demasiado grande para el haha  
Me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias por leer! _

_**Rose:**_ _Hahaha, le atinaste! Si era sobre eso :3  
Y pues no era sobre Garu, era sobre Tobe. Pero bueno xd ya mero se enterara Garu. Y sobre hacerlos hablar, si tengo pensado un momento entre Pucca y Garu después de que él se entere sobre Tobi y Kim, pero no creo hacerlos hablar. Todo depende si el momento o la situación lo requieren. Ya veremos qué pasa n_n  
Hahaha, me alegra que te haya gustado querida! Muchas gracias por el apoyo, besos *u* _

_**Guest:**_ _Con ese naaay, tengo la leve sospecha de que eres Sweetie de Deviantart O: dime si estoy en lo correcto y si no disculpa por confundirte :$ haha, me alegra que te haya gustado la reacción de Tobae! Y si, la relación entre padre e hijo de Tobi y Tobe es tan especial xD  
Ya mero tendrás la reacción de Garusito, jojojo  
Besos querida! Muchas gracias por el review :') _

_Y bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy. Muchas gracias por sus reviews *u*_

 _Besos, ¡y nos leemos después!_


	9. Locura

_Locura_

 _._

Pucca estaba sentada en medio de la cama, peleando con la aguja y el hilo intentando coser desde hace ya más de media hora uno de los trajes ninja que su revoltoso hijo habia arruinado en una de sus luchas con Chong.  
La mujer miraba ceñuda aquella prenda que tercamente se negaba a cooperar con ella. Bien dicen que las cosas se parecen a sus dueños, pues sentía como si estuviera batallando con el cabezón portador del traje mismo.

Tenía mucho que hacer, pero se estaba retrasando demasiado debido a que tenía que arreglar el traje de Minho. Y no es que a ella le molestara o la pusiera de mal humor hacer cosas de ama de casa. Al contrario. De hecho, cuando el niño le pidió que si podía coser su traje, ella acepto gustosa y con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, si habia algo que Pucca definitivamente no tenia, era paciencia. Desde niña nunca podía esperar a que Garu terminara su entrenamiento para ir a visitarlo, ¡simplemente no podía evitarlo! Y ahora que era una mujer hecha y derecha, esa bendita cualidad aun no habia florecido lo suficiente en ella. Y esa escasa paciencia que poseía, se le estaba agotando en esos momentos.

De pronto, un gruñido la saco de su concentración obligándola a levantar la mirada para atender el llamado de su esposo. Garu estaba parado en el marco de la puerta con uno de sus guantes rojos en la mano, y con la otra le hizo un gesto para para preguntarle en donde estaba el otro. Ya lo habia buscado por toda la casa, pero el dichoso guante no aparecía. Por lo que, dándose por vencido, decidió acudir a su esposa para que lo sacara del apuro. Minho y el habían quedado para verse con Abyo y Chong para entrenar un poco, y ya se le estaba haciendo tarde. Y aunque su amigo y su hijo no eran conocidos por ser los más puntuales de Sooga, el no quería contribuir con ese mal ejemplo para su pequeño vástago.

Pucca comprendiendo lo que su marido quería, le señalo uno de los cajones dándole a entender que ahí lo encontraría. El ninja obedeció, pero al abrirlo no miro ningún guante. Se voltio para ver ceñudo a su esposa, pero ella ya habia regresado su atención a lo que sea que estaba haciendo con uno de los trajes de su hijo. Le toco el hombro, gruñendo al mismo tiempo para que le hiciera caso. Pucca se giró para verlo, sintiendo como pocas veces la necesidad de golpear a Garu. ¿Qué no veía que estaba ocupada batallando?

El ninja le mostro el cajón, enseñándole que ahí no se encontraba ningún guante. Pucca resoplo, dejando las cosas a un lado y poniéndose de pie para buscarlo ella misma en el cajón. Tras mover unas cuantas prendas, saco el bendito guante. Garu simplemente no habia buscado bien. El ninja sonrió triunfante aceptando la prenda que ella bruscamente le tendió, demasiado ocupado en su felicidad momentánea como para reparar en el estrés de su esposa. ¡Por fin lo habia encontrado!

Cuando quiso darle las gracias, ella ya habia vuelto a ignorarlo sentándose de nuevo en la cama para proseguir con lo que hacía. El ninja parpadeo confundido, pero después se encogió de hombros sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto y salió de la habitación. Probablemente Pucca estaba en esos días del mes…

Minutos después de que el ninja salió, un Garu versión miniatura entro al cuarto haciendo mucho más ruido y escándalo que su silencioso padre.

― Mama, ¿Sabes dónde está mi espada? ¡No la encuentro por ninguna parte! ― exclamo estresado Minho agarrándose la cabeza para añadirle dramatismo a su predicamento. El pobre poseía la misma falta de paciencia que su madre a la hora de hacer las cosas. Sin siquiera levantar la mirada de su tarea para verlo, Pucca señalo el baúl donde Garu guardaba todas sus armas y utensilios ninja. ― Es imposible que esté ahí. Sabes que papa no me deja acercarme a su baúl ― alego el niño. Pucca entonces lo miro exasperada y le señalo con más ímpetu el baúl, insistiéndole que ahí estaba lo que buscaba ― Te digo que no está ahí, ¡vas a ver cómo estas equivocada! ― le dijo seguro de sí mismo.

Minho se acercó al baúl, y lo abrió dispuesto a probarle a su madre que él tenía razón. Pero toda su determinación murió al divisar su pequeña espada por encima de todas las demás armas. Y era inconfundible, pues su espada tenía su nombre grabado.

― ¡Hey! ¿Pero cómo demonios…? ¡Auch! ¡Oye! ― respingo al sentir el almohadazo en la cabeza que su madre le lanzo al escucharlo decir _demonios._ A ella no le gustaban ese tipo de exclamaciones, menos en su propia casa ― Yo no deje esto aquí mama. ¿Acaso fuiste tú? ― acuso mirándola ceñudo, mientras se sobaba donde habia recibido el golpe.

Pucca negó con la cabeza, todavía batallando en coser el ya maltratado traje.

― ¡Entonces de seguro fue papa! ¡Oye papa! ¿Por qué tomaste mi espada para ponerla en tu baúl? ― exigió Minho saliendo de la habitación para discutir con su padre, pues el pequeño no recordaba que Garu le habia confiscado su arma por haberla usado dentro de la casa y haber roto un antiguo jarrón que era reliquia familiar.

Justo cuando Minho salió, otra persona entro para necesitar la atención de Pucca.

― Mama ― hablo Kim desde la puerta de la habitación de sus padres. Pucca suspiro, levantando la cabeza para escuchar ahora a su hija mayor ― Voy a salir con Tobi mas al rato, ¿está bien? Didi nos acompañara para que papa no se preocupe ― informo ella, pues bien sabía que una de las condiciones que su padre les habia impuesto para dejarlos verse era que no salieran solos, ni tampoco que regresaran demasiado tarde. Lo cual ya era un gran avance, pero de todos modos decidió hacérselo saber solo a su madre. No fuera a ser que su padre andaba de malas y no le diera permiso. Pucca asintió, dándole su aprobación a su hija para tranquilizarla ― ¡Genial! Gracias mama, te amo ― le dijo alegre, lanzándole un beso al aire antes de retirarse.

Pucca por fin volvió a concentrarse para continuar con su misión imposible, rogando internamente de que ya no la interrumpieran para por fin poder coser el traje de una buena vez. Comenzó a apresurarse más en sus movimientos, enfadada y desesperada por terminar y hacer otra cosa, lo que sea. Hasta que de pronto, se pinchó el dedo con la tonta aguja, causándole dolor. Rápidamente se lo llevo a la boca, maldiciendo interiormente la prenda, la aguja, y el hilo seguidamente. Molesta, se levantó de la cama y tomo bruscamente el traje para hacerlo bolita y aventarlo al otro extremo del cuarto en una especie de berrinche. Si no quería coserse, ¡pues no lo cosería!

En ese momento Garu entro a la habitación, presenciando el teatro que su esposa estaba armando y atrapándola en medio de la rabieta. Arqueo una ceja, observando cómo ella se chupaba el dedo. Parecía una niña enojada a la que no le habían dado lo que quería en lugar de la madura mujer madre de dos hijos que realmente era. Pucca lo miro desesperada, y le mostro el dedo donde se habia pinchado como si el tuviera la culpa de que Minho hubiera arruinado su traje en primer lugar.

Garu tomo su dedo y lo examino con el ceño fruncido, pero al ver que era algo mínimo y sin importancia la miro confundido. ¿Tanto solamente por haberse pinchado con una aguja? No era la primera vez que le sucedía, de todos modos. Pero al ver la mirada de puchero y el propio ceño fruncido de su esposa, comprendió lo que sucedía. Sonrió levemente de manera comprensiva y algo divertida. Pucca estaba estresada. Bien sabía que aunque ella era terca y determinada, no era la persona más paciente de todas. Todavía le sorprendía que hubiera esperado tanto tiempo por él. Realmente debía de amarlo.

― Minho, ¿Qué rayos haces? ¡Sabes que está prohibido entrenar dentro de la casa! ― escucharon decir a Kim desde la sala.

― No estoy entrenando, solamente estoy probando la espada ― respondió el.

― ¡Es lo mismo!

― ¡No, no lo es!

― ¡Cuidado, vas a…!

En eso, un estruendoso sonido de algo haciéndose añicos en el suelo retumbo por toda la casa.

― Oh, oh. Demonios…

― ¡Mama! ― la llamo Kim.

Haciendo un puchero, Pucca dejó caer su cabeza en el pecho de Garu tratando de esconderse ahí por lo menos un par de minutos. Amaba a su familia con locura, pero a veces demasiada locura la volvía loca a ella. Garu suspiro, sobando la espalda de su esposa comprendiendo por completo el sentimiento. ¿Pero que podían esperar de una explosiva combinación de ambos?

― Mira lo que hiciste ― reprocho Kim.

― ¡Fue un accidente! ― se defendió Minho.

― Te dije que no lo hicieras…

― ¡Que fue un accidente!

Pucca suspiro apartándose de Garu más tranquila y sonriendo, sintiéndose lista para lidiar con aquella locura que ambos habían creado. Locura que ella amaba.

.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Holaaa corazones míos de mi_

 _Ya tocaba actualización de esta serie de shots. Las mamas siempre tienen sus momentos en que quieren salir corriendo y gritar de tanto estrés y locura que hay en casa. Y Pucca no sería una excepción. Sobre todo con su revoltosa familia. Pero como todas las mamas, sale adelante. Arriba todas esas heroínas :')_

 _Como ya les habia comentado, estos shot no están ordenados temporalmente. Si se dieron cuenta, aquí Garu ya sabe que Tobi y Kim se aman y son novios. Ya pronto subiré el shot donde él se entera, pero quise subir primero este para sacarlos de onda :3 Soy telible._

 _Ojala les haya gustado este pequeño momento familiar xD_

 _No olviden dejarme sus bellos y sensuales reviews, que son el Garu de mi Pucca ;)_

 _Y hablando de reviews!_

 _ **Rose:**_ _Hola querida! Muchas gracias por el review n_n Jeje si, pobrecito Abyo ya estaba todo traumado. Y bueno hay niños que si son muy observadores, me ha tocado. Quise hacer a Kim uno de ellos.  
Entiendo eso, muchos hacen hablar a Pucca y Garu en circunstancias demasiado dramáticas. Pero a mí no se me antoja hacerles eso xdxd Tal vez si hablen más adelante, pero igual será muy poco y un par de líneas solamente. Más Pucca que Garu, obviamente. Por cierto, esa última línea de 'Tendrás un hermanito', la dijo él. No sé si muchos se dieron cuenta xd  
Me alegra que te haya gustado, sobretodo que siempre logro sacarte una sonrisa. Eso me hace muy feliz :')  
Besos, mi querida sexy lectora ;) _

_**JANE THE KILLER z4:**_ _Hola!_ _Te agradezco mucho el review n_n hehe si, imagínate! Tres días sin dormir, el pobre Abyo tenia todos los nervios de punta haha xdxd Besos querida!_

 _ **Karla Melissa:**_ _Hola querida Karla! Un placer siempre ver tu review en mis historias n_n Hehe si, con esa frase Abyo se llevó el shot. Pobre xdxd  
Y si, muchos la pasan difícil en el embarazo. Tanto mama como papa. Pero todo es parte del maravilloso proceso de la vida :'D Garu ya estaba muy tranquilo compadeciéndose de su amigo, y ahora estará igual o peor que el haha xd  
Honestamente en mi cabeza Garu no tiene la voz de él clon xdxd Siento que no le queda, sobre todo porque es la misma voz de Dada haha :3 Pero cualquier voz que te guste para la voz de Garu funciona c:  
Me alegra que te haya gustado querida! Besos, y cuídate ;) _

_**Sweety1001:**_ _Holaaa queridaa! Me alegra tanto verte por estos lares haha, ¿Qué tal te parece fanfiction? ¿Ya lo habias usado antes? Muchas gracias por seguirme hasta acá, aunque como ya te diste cuenta aún sigo publicando en DA. Pero aprecio mucho todo el apoyo, muchísimas gracias por dejar review *u* Jeje siii, ya lo habia echo hablar por primera vez en_ _ **La importancia de un Te quiero,**_ _con esta van dos veces. Y si, Abyo es todo un personaje XD hahaha, me alegro haberte sacado una carcajada :'D  
Muchas gracias por leer, me alegra tanto que te haya gustado. Besotes! *u* _

_Eso ha sido todo por ahora. Cuídense mucho, los quiero y… ¡nos leemos después!_


	10. Duelo de Honor

_Duelo de honor_

 _._

Kim se despertó al escuchar los leves pero desesperados toquidos en su ventana. Se enderezo, tallándose los ojos algo adormilada. Cuando vio hacia la ventana, distinguió el rostro de Tobi a través del vidrio, mirándola atento y ansioso. Parpadeo dos veces, pensando que su cerebro le estaba jugando mal. ¿Cómo iba a estar Tobi a fuera de su cuarto a tales horas de la noche? ¡Eran como las tres de la mañana!  
Sin embargo, pasaron los minutos y la cara de Tobi no se desvanecía, lo que indicaba que en efecto, el realmente estaba ahí. Y este hecho se confirmó cuando Tobi le hizo un ademan con la mano, instándola a que se levantara y le abriera de una buena vez. Ya le estaba exasperando que ella solo se le quedara viendo como embobada y toda modorra.

Abriendo los ojos asustada, se levantó de un salto haciendo a un lado las sabanas y se acercó apresurada para abrirle.

― ¿Tobi? ¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¡Vete antes de que papa o alguien te descubra! ― le susurro alarmada. Sus padres debían estar dormidos, pero aun así no debía confiarse. Su madre tenía un oído biónico muy fino, y su padre tenía sus agudos instintos ninjas respaldándolo. Si no tenían el debido cuidado podrían atraparlos con las manos en la masa en cualquier momento, lo cual sería fatídico para ambos.

― Olvídate de eso ― le contesto el seriamente.

― ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que me olvide de eso? ¿De que estas…?

― ¡Estoy harto de esconderme Kimmy! ― la interrumpió el.

― Shhh… ― pidió ella.

― Ya no quiero seguir a escondidas. ¡Llevamos todo un maldito año así! ¡Es el colmo! Debemos enfrentar esto de una vez por todas ― sentencio.

Kim lo miro sorprendida por unos momentos, sin saber que decirle. Ella también estaba cansada de esconderse y de ocultarles cosas a sus padres, pero, ¿acaso Tobi se estaba escuchando a sí mismo? ¿Sabía lo que todo eso implicaría y podría desatar? ¡Era casi como el preludio de una futura guerra!

Bueno, tal vez estaba exagerando. Pero aun así, era un asunto muy delicado.

― Estas… ¿estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo?

― Bastante seguro.

― No juegues con esto Tobi. Si se trata de una broma tuya… ― amenazo ella levemente, mirándolo con sospecha.

― No estoy bromeando. ¡Es enserio! ¿Quién crees que soy, mi tío payaso? ― inquirió el, ofendido.

― P-pero… ― tartamudeo ella.

― Ya hable con mi padre ― la corto de pronto.

A Kim casi se le salen los ojos de las orbitas al escuchar aquello. Ahora no le quedaba en duda de que Tobi hablaba enserio ― ¡¿Qué?! ¿Tu padre? ¿Y-y que sucedió? ― cuestiono nerviosa. No conocía mucho a Tobe, solamente lo que su padre habia comentado esporádicamente de él y lo que Tobi mismo le habia dicho. Pero creía saber lo suficiente como para hacerse una idea de cómo era su carácter: un hombre bastante impulsivo al que le gustaba salirse con la suya. Le sorprendía enormemente que no estuviera intentando derrumbar la puerta de su casa para pelear con Garu por la situación, aunque su padre no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía y no le incumbía para nada.  
Probablemente Tobe no lo hizo por miedo a su madre.

― Pudo haber sido peor ― contesto Tobi sonriendo de lado, luego frunció el ceño pensativo ― En realidad, creía que sería mucho, mucho peor ― confeso.

― Pero, ¿ustedes están bien? Es decir, ¿no te corrió de la guarida, te desconoció como hijo o algo parecido? ― pregunto preocupada.

Tobi rodo los ojos ante la mortificación de ella ― No, no lo hizo. Cálmate ― la tranquilizo ― Y además, si lo hubiera hecho, ¿Qué? ― añadió el indiferente, encogiéndose de hombros en un gesto de " _me vale todo"._

Kim se mordió el labio intentando reprimir una sonrisa pícara que luchaba tercamente en aparecer en su rostro, mientras sentía el calor subir y cubrir sus mejillas de carmín. Tobi era tan… ¡genial! Y tan guapo… pero no era momento de pensar en eso.

― Entonces… ¿realmente quieres hacer esto? ― insistió ella una vez más.

― Si ― afirmo el, mirándola con intensidad mientras la tomaba de las manos ― Si quiero.

Ahora si Kim dejo salir una gigantesca sonrisa, producto de toda la felicidad que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Sería difícil, pero estando juntos lo lograrían. Dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos y sonrojándose al máximo, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de el para acercarlo a ella y poder darle un ansiado beso. Lo jalo con tanta efusividad que no midió su fuerza causando que Tobi traspasara la ventana y fueran a dar los dos al suelo, quedando el encima de ella.

― Auch ― se quejó el. Después se elevó un poco con sus codos para mirarla preocupado ― ¿Estas bien? ¿No te hiciste daño?

Ella sonrojada negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar ante la cercanía de sus rostros y consiente de la prometedora posición en la que se encontraban. Tobi también se percató de eso, causando que tragara duro. Ambos se miraron a los ojos por lo que pareció una eternidad, poco a poco acortando la distancia de sus labios. Y cuando por fin parecía que culminarían ese beso tan esperado, un gruñido amenazante y gutural los detuvo, sacándolos del trance y provocando escalofríos de terror en sus espaldas.

.

.

Garu se despertó en medio de la noche, sin razón aparente y sintiéndose inquieto. Frunció el ceño. No habia tenido ningún tipo de pesadilla que provocara sacarlo del sueño, pero sentía como si hubiera tenido una.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Giro su cabeza para ver a Pucca, quien dormida plácidamente aferrada a él y con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Aquella imagen casi lo hizo olvidarse de su inexplicable pendiente, mas sin embargo no fue suficiente. Sacudiendo su cabeza para alejar pensamientos irracionales de su mente, se liberó a como pudo de los brazos de su esposa.

Necesitaba un vaso de leche.

Se fue directo a la cocina, tomando un vaso de la alacena para servirse. De un sorbo se la acabo toda, logrando tranquilizarse un poco. Sin embargo, antes de volver a la cama decidió verificar a sus hijos primero solo para mantenerse más en calma. Fue al cuarto de Minho, donde se lo encontró despatarrado sobre la cama, roncando a sus anchas y con un hilito de baba saliendo de su boca. Garu bufo levemente. Recordaba como el pequeño peleaba y alegaba por tener su propia habitación diferente a la de su hermana. Tuvo que hacer algunos ajustes y modificaciones para hacer espacio para un nuevo cuarto, pero finalmente Minho tenía su espacio personal donde podía ser el mismo. Se lo merecía. Habia trabajado muy duro para obtenerlo, incluso respetando las sesiones de meditación solamente para tener su cuarto.

Soltó una risita, negando con la cabeza. Su hijo era todo un caos. Justo como Pucca.

Una vez que comprobó que su pequeño estaba bien, cerró la puerta. Ahora solo faltaba mirar a su querida hija. Seguramente ella también descansaba en paz, tranquila y con una pacífica sonrisa en su rostro. Como siempre.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, esperando encontrarse con aquella imagen que le daría la paz que necesitaba para dormir tranquilo. Pero lo que encontró en su lugar, le robaría el sueño durante días…

.

.

Kim y Tobi se quedaron estáticos mirando a Garu, quien estaba parado en la puerta con el ceño fruncido mirando al hijo de su enemigo de forma asesina…

 _El hijo de su enemigo…_

 _Que se encontraba en el cuarto de su hija…_

 _Sobre ella…_

― Ahhh… ― comenzó a hablar Tobi al notar que Kim no estaba en condiciones de decir algo pues se encontraba pálida como fantasma, mirando en shock a su padre ― Esto… no es lo que parece.

Pero Garu no quiso escuchar explicaciones.

Tomando la espada que reposaba en la pared a lado de la cama de su hija, se lanzó contra el muchacho quien a duras penas logro esquivar al enfurecido ninja escapando despavorido por la ventana. Furico, Garu fue tras él, no importándole en lo más mínimo que todavía estuviera en pijamas y que eso lo hacía ver mucho menos intimidante.

― ¡No! ¡Papa, espera por favor! ― grito Kim, pero fue en vano. Él no la escucho.

Con tanto ruido, Pucca y Minho obviamente no tardaron en aparecer.

― ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? ― se quejó el niño tallándose los ojos, despeinado y con cara de sueño y molestia.

― Mama, ¡tienes que hacer algo! ― exclamo Kim desesperada dirigiéndose a su madre ― ¡Papa va a matar a Tobi! ― se apresuró a decir.

Pucca abrió los ojos como platos, comprendiendo de inmediato la situación. Ya los habia descubierto.

Tomando la mano de Kim, se dirigió hacia la puerta de su casa para buscar a Garu y hacerlo entrar en razón. Sabía que ese día llegaría, mas nunca pensó que sería de esa manera. Vaya lio en que esos dos chicos se habían metido.

― Oh, oh ― dijo Minho, con el sueño abandonándolo por completo. Ahora sí que su hermana y el vago inútil estaban en problemas. Determinado, fue por otra espada presintiendo que la iban a necesitar, y corrió tras ellas.

.

.

En el bosque, Tobi intentaba evitar los ataques enfurecidos de Garu, quien en ese momento lo único que quería era hacerlo pedacitos.

― ¿Quieres calmarte? ― decía Tobi entre tiempos ― ¡Ya te dije que no es lo que crees! ― se defendía molesto. Si tan solo el también tuviera una espada, podría contraatacar también. ¡El hombre era un necio!

Por su parte, Garu no lo escuchaba. Para el, ese ninja vagabundo desvergonzado habia intentado aprovecharse de su hija. Y eso era algo que no iba a permitir. Tobe podía meterse con el todo lo que quisiera, pero con su familia, ahí si no. Y para Garu, entre Tobe y Tobi no habia mucha diferencia. Ambos eran un dolor de cabeza, igual de problemáticos y cabezones. Y habia limites, limites que esa noche habían cruzado.

― ¡Papa, detente!

Kim se acercó siendo liderada por Pucca, con Minho a unos cuantos pasos detrás de ellas.

― ¡Kim! ― exclamo Tobi, alegre de que estuviera ahí para evitar que lo hicieran picadillo.

― ¡No le hagas nada! ¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Yo fui la que lo metí a mi habitación! ― confeso ella, sonrojándose de la vergüenza por como sonaba aquella oración y como podía fácilmente malinterpretarse.

Eso sí que surtió efecto para que Garu detuviera su ataque a medio camino, mirando confundido a su hija como si esta le hubiera hablado en chino. ¿Acaso habia escuchado bien? ― ¿Huh?

― Pero, pero… ¡no fue de esa manera! ― se excusó atropelladamente ― No es como tú piensas, ¡claro que no! Lo que pasa es que… y-yo, veras… Tobi y yo… Tobi y yo… ¡somos novios desde hace un año! ― grito, sintiendo como todo ese peso que llevaba cargando se elevaba de sus hombros, haciéndola sentir ligera. ¡Por fin lo habia dicho!

Garu la miro desencajado como si no la conociera, tratando de procesar lo dicho por su hija. ¿Qué ellos eran… _que_?

No, eso… eso no podía ser verdad. Es decir, ¿Cómo podría? ¿Su bebe… con ese rufián? ¿Su adorable hija con el hijo de Tobe? _¡¿El hijo de Tobe?!_

¡NO! ¡No, no, no y no! Eso no podía estar pasando, ¡debía tratarse de una broma de mal gusto! Seguramente seguía dormido y todo eso era un sueño, o peor, ¡era una pesadilla!

Con toda esa negación, busco la mirada de Pucca para encontrar algo de lucidez entre tanta locura. Leyendo sus pensamientos, ella se limitó a sonreírle incomoda encogiéndose de hombros. Garu frunció el ceño, pues la conocía bastante bien. ¿Ella sabía de todo ese embrollo? ¿Era parte de todo ese circo?

Después sus ojos cayeron sobre su hijo menor, quien chiflaba inocentemente haciéndose el occiso y evitando su mirada. ¡¿Minho también era cómplice de aquello?!

¡¿Qué acaso él era el único que vivía felizmente en la ignorancia?!

Por último, su mirada se detuvo en Tobi. El chico no lucia ni arrepentido ni avergonzado en lo absoluto, al contrario. Lo miraba de forma decidida y retadora, un gesto que le recordó bastante a su padre. Hizo una mueca de disgusto sin poder evitarlo.

― Lamento que hayas tenido que enterarte de esta forma ― le dijo Tobi ― Pero es la verdad.

Garu frunció el ceño. Oh no, a él no lo iba a engañar.

Seguramente todo eso era puro teatro, parte de algún malvado y estúpido plan de Tobe para vengarse de el a largo plazo. Y Tobi era su marioneta, por supuesto. Pero esta vez habia llegado demasiado lejos al utilizar a su hija como un medio para llegar a él…

Molesto, Garu negó tajantemente con la cabeza dando a entender su oposición y decisión respecto a aquella situación. Caminando hacia donde Kim estaba, la tomo del brazo dispuesto a llevársela de ahí y alejarla lo más posible de él. Ellos no se verían jamás mientras el respirara, eso era un hecho.

― Papa, no… espera, por favor ― intento suplicar ella.

― ¡Oye! ― hablo Tobi con voz firme. Garu se detuvo, apenas girando un poco la cabeza para verlo ― ¿Qué te parece si arreglamos esto a tu manera… _honorable?_ Tengamos un duelo. Si yo logro vencerte, entonces tú nos dejaras vernos en santa paz. Pero si tú me vences, jamás volverás a verme. Nunca me acercare a Kim de nuevo, e incluso me iré de la aldea y no te molestare nunca más.

― ¡Tobi! ¿Pero qué haces? ―exclamo Kim alarmada al escucharlo.

― ¡Si! ¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirle un duelo a mi papa? ― secundo Minho, preguntándose si Tobi realmente era estúpido. Su padre era uno de los ninjas más reconocidos con años de arduo entrenamiento en su espalda, y nadie habia podido vencerlo. A excepción de su madre, claro está.

― Yo no necesito tu aprobación para estar con ella, ¿sabes? No la necesito y ni me interesa. Puedes negarte al duelo, amenazarme y prohibirme verla hoy, pero yo buscare la forma de seguirla encontrando. En cambio, si aceptas, te doy mi palabra. Ten en cuenta que no lo hago por ti ― aclaro ― lo hago por ella.

Garu rechino los dientes, sopesando las palabras y la oferta del joven. La única forma de poder quitárselo de encima definitivamente, seria aceptando el duelo. Además, vaya que si no tenía ganas de romperle un par de costillas. Él no era dado a responder violenta o impulsivamente, pero cuando se trataba de su familia, eso era otro cuento. Le hervía la sangre solo de pensar que esos dos - padre e hijo - intentaran algo dañando a Kim en el proceso. Y lo peor es que Kimmy estaba cayendo en su juego. No la culpaba, la pobre aún era muy joven para detectar esas cosas. Además tenía corazón de oro. Pero él no iba a dejar que la utilizaran de esa manera. No señor.

Soltando a Kim, se giró y lo encaro, asintiendo. Tobi sonrió de lado maliciosamente, ansioso por empezar.

― Tobi, no… ― intento detenerlo Kim. Eso era una pésima idea.

― No te entrometas Kimmy. Esto es necesario ― la interrumpió el.

Pucca abrazo a Kim, dándole una mirada tranquila para infundirle seguridad. Eso era algo que tenía que pasar, y ninguna de las dos debía de intervenir en eso. Claro, ella lo haría de verlo necesario. Pero por el momento, dejaría las cosas en manos de Garu. Confiaba en su ninja, y sabía que todo resultaría bien. Al final, el tomaría la mejor decisión.

Minho se acercó algo vacilante a Tobi, tendiéndole la espada que habia tomado antes de salir de casa ― Amm, suerte ― le deseo, algo incómodo. No porque estuviera ligeramente preocupado por el, por supuesto. ¡Qué va! ― La necesitaras.

.

.

El duelo habia comenzado.

Pucca, Kim y Minho observaban todo a una distancia segura y considerable, sin perderse ningún detalle de aquel enfrentamiento. Pucca abrazaba a Kim, quien se mordía las uñas de la ansiedad y el nerviosismo que la embargaba. A su lado, Minho estaba cruzado de brazos atento a todo lo que sucedía.

Las espadas chocaban, el sonido del material haciendo eco en los oídos de los presentes y sobresaltándolos, blandiéndose con velocidad, gracia y rapidez en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. Golpes y patadas iban y venían, acompañados de muecas y quejidos de dolor. Tanto Garu como Tobi respiraban agitadamente, sudando a pesar de la frescura que inundaba el ambiente. El duelo parecía bastante reñido, pues aunque Garu era un ninja de alto calibre con mucha experiencia, Tobi era bastante bueno y ágil gracias a su juventud y su excelente condición física.

De pronto, Garu logró interceptarle un severo golpe en el estómago a Tobi, haciendo que se doblara y tosiera un poco por falta de aire.

― _Tsss ―_ dijo Minho, haciendo una mueca como si el mismo hubiera sentido el golpe. Cosa que puso a Kim más nerviosa.

― Mama ― suplico ella. Su madre siempre solucionaba todo, ¿Por qué ahora se limitaba a observar sin hacer nada al respecto?

Pucca al escucharla se limitó a estrecharla un poco más fuerte, sin quitar la vista de la pelea y de su esposo.

Al notar la preocupación de su hermana mayor y como estaba a punto de quedarse sin uñas si seguía mordiéndoselas así - y probablemente sin dedos - Minho estiro su mano para tomar la de ella y alejar sus cutículas de sus dientes. Kim se la apretó de vuelta, demasiado concentrada y enfocada en lo que sucedía como para dar atención y festejar el extraño gesto fraternal de parte de su hermano.

Pasaban los minutos, y la pelea ya se estaba prolongando bastante.

Garu podía soportar gracias a años de arduo entrenamiento y de brutal acoso de su ahora esposa, pero Tobi, no. Se le miraba ya notablemente cansado, ya no podía mantener el ritmo con el que habia comenzado. Cosa que Garu no dudo en aprovechar. Con un último movimiento, mando a Tobi unos cuantos metros hacia atrás y directo hacia el suelo. Este se quejó y cerró los ojos, resintiendo el impacto.

Garu sonrió de forma triunfante. El habia ganado. No habia forma de que ese chiquillo se recuperara tan fácilmente de eso, y era imposible que siguiera dando pelea debido a su deplorable estado. Eso le enseñaría a él y a Tobe a no meterse con su familia de nuevo, porque les iría mal. Muy mal.

Se estaba dando la media vuelta dispuesto a irse, cuando esa irritante voz lo detuvo de nuevo.

― ¿A dónde crees que vas? ― le grito Tobi mientras se levantaba con dificultad, haciendo una mueca ― ¿Acaso estas huyendo, cobarde? ¡Esto aún no ha terminado!

Garu lo miro un poco sorprendido por unos momentos, pero después sacudió la cabeza frunciendo el ceño. Era igual de terco y cabezota que Tobe, ¡tenía que ser hijo de su padre!  
Gruñendo se acercó a él de nuevo. No tendría que usar mucha fuerza, pues el chico ya estaba a su límite.

De nuevo, lo mando al suelo. Y de nuevo, él se levantó.

Y otra vez. Y otra, y otra, y otra vez.

Cada vez que Garu creía que por fin se daría por vencido, Tobi lo sorprendía usando toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía para ponerse de pie y enfrentarlo de nuevo, aunque el resultado era el mismo.

Garu ya se estaba exasperando. ¡¿Es que nunca se iba a rendir?!

Maldiciendo internamente, decidió que era momento de dar el golpe de gracia para noquearlo y ponerle fin a todo ese embrollo de una vez por todas.

― Sabes… no importa… cuantas veces me mandes al suelo ― dijo Tobi entre jadeos, observando como Garu se acercaba determinadamente hacia el ― Jamás me rendiré, ¿oíste bien? Jamás me venceré… porque Kim… porque yo… ― pauso, al mismo tiempo de que Garu se preparaba para finalmente dejarlo fuera de combate ― ¡PORQUE LA AMO! ― grito, dejando eco por todo el bosque y haciendo que algunos pájaros salieran volando de los árboles.

En ese momento, todo se detuvo. El tiempo, el aire, y la respiración de Garu y Kim. El primero se quedó de piedra al ser tomado totalmente desprevenido con semejante declaración, como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría. _¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Qué el… que?_

Kim, por su parte, estaba en completo shock. Era la primera vez que Tobi decía abiertamente que la amaba. ¡Y qué manera y momento de decirlo! Tan romántico, tan valeroso… ¡tan perfecto! Ella también lo amaba, ¡claro que sí! Y estaba dispuesta a demostrárselo y hacérselo saber a él y al mundo entero. Zafándose del agarre de su hermano y su madre, fue y se acercó a Tobi tirándose al suelo con él, interponiéndose entre su padre y su chico.

― Por favor ― pidió ella una vez más ― Yo también lo amo.

Ante tal confesión, Garu dejó caer su espada al suelo en seco dando un par de pasos hacia atrás. Esas palabras le habían calado más que cualquier golpe que habia recibido en toda su vida. La determinación y la decisión en los ojos de ambos, sobre todo en los de Tobi, le hizo ver que iban en serio. No era un plan, no era una broma y no era un juego.

Eso era real. Realmente estaba pasando…

― Sé que no confías en mí, y lo entiendo. Te he dado muchos motivos para que no lo hagas. Pero es la verdad. Yo… ― pauso, mirando a Kim ― Yo si la amo. Y mi padre y su tonta venganza no tienen nada que ver conmigo, ni con esto ― sentencio endureciendo su mirada de nuevo y regresándola a Garu.

El ninja se quedó ahí parado escuchándolos, sin saber qué hacer, decir o pensar. Toda su cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Cuándo habia pasado todo eso? ¿En qué momento de la batalla se intercambiaron los papeles? ¿Cuándo el comenzó a perder ese duelo?

De repente, sintió una cálida y muy conocida mano tocar su hombro. Pucca lo miraba con una sonrisa genuina y reconfortante, con sus ojos trasmitiéndole todo lo que ahora él ya sabía, pero no quería reconocer. Garu le frunció el ceño sosteniéndole la mirada, pero al cabo de unos pocos minutos, suspiro. Dejo caer los hombros y su cabeza, y sin decir o hacer nada más se dio la media vuelta para comenzar a caminar por el bosque, alejándose de los chicos sin darles una última mirada.

Sin perder la sonrisa, Pucca también suspiro, siguiendo sus pasos. Su Garu necesitaba apoyo.

― Mama, espera ― la detuvo Kim, poniéndose de pie y acercándose ― ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Pucca la miro con ternura, acomodándole el cabello detrás de la oreja y guiñándole un ojo en complicidad. Después, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Tobi, dándole a entender que regresara a auxiliar a su chico. Sin agregar nada más, continúo su camino perdiéndose en el bosque.

Kim se quedó viendo el lugar por donde sus padres se fueron, cuando un quejido proveniente del suelo a unos metros detrás de ella la devolvió a la realidad ― Espera, déjame ayudarte ― le dijo hincándose en el suelo junto a el ― ¿Te duele mucho?

― N-no, no es nad- ¡Auch! ― se volvió a quejar, a pesar de que su orgullo le impedía admitir abiertamente que si estaba lastimado. Habia dado buena pelea, ¡como el infierno que sí! Pero a pesar de eso, la golpiza que le habia propinado su "querido suegro" le habia dejado una que otra secuela. Lo que lo llevo a pensar en algo que no tenía lo suficientemente claro ― Así que… ¿gane?

Kim le hecho una mirada a todos los moretones y golpes que tenía en todo su cuerpo y cara, enarcando una ceja ― Pues… yo diría que no.

― Hmp, no me refiero a la batalla física, Kim ― la corrigió el, sonriendo levemente.

― Oh… ― dijo ella comprendiendo, sonriéndole de vuelta ― Si, creo que lo hiciste.

Kim se inclinó para darle un buen beso en los labios, recompensa por haber defendido su amor y enfrentado a los padres de ambos. Beso que Tobi por supuesto correspondió. Después de tanto maltrato, se lo merecía. Ambos jóvenes estaban tan perdidos en su propio mundo, que se olvidaron de que no estaban completamente solos.

― Ugh, que asco ― dijo Minho haciendo una mueca, mirándolos con desagrado a pesar de que fue olímpicamente ignorado por los dos. Después miro hacia donde sus padres se habían ido con aire pensativo. Jamás en su corta vida habia recordado ver a su padre tan… _derrotado_. Lo cual era muy ilógico porque obviamente él estaba ganando el enfrentamiento, le habia dado una paliza de lo lindo a Tobi. Sin embargo, sentía que esa derrota se trataba de algo más profundo, algo que sin duda el desconocía y se estaba perdiendo.

Pero al ser todavía un chico de trece años, solamente se encogió de hombros sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

Volvió su atención a los acaramelados jóvenes en el suelo, quienes se miraban como Mio y Yani cuando estaban de melosos. Otra mueca de disgusto apareció en su rostro.

¡Ojala que él nunca sea tan tonto como para meterse en tantos problemas solo por una mujer!

.

.

― Y entonces él dijo: "¡Porque la amo!" y papa se quedó congelado en su sitio, pálido como si hubiera visto un fantasma justo en ese momento. Después sin hacer o decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y se fue. Mama lo siguió momentos después ― termino de contar Minho los sucesos de la noche anterior, sentado en una de las mesas del Goh Rong rodeado por sus amigos. Ahora que su padre sabia del asunto, no veía motivos para privarse de contarles a ellos y explicarles porque su hermana se encontraba ausente ese día.

― ¡Pero que romántico! ― exclamo Gina con ojos soñadores, imaginándose la escena al puro estilo trágico de Romeo y Julieta.

― Vaya, pero cuanta intensidad ― comento Chong, igual de encismado que ella por la historia que su mejor amigo les contaba ― Tobi y Kim… ¿Quién lo diría?

― Bueno, bueno, ya. Lo importante aquí es, ¿tu padre aceptara su relación sí o no? ― insistió Didi.

Minho inocentemente se encogió de hombros ― Pues no lo sé. Yo creo que sí, o por lo menos no se opondrá. Ayer cuando se fue lo mire bastante deprimido, supongo que no estaría así de haber ganado. Aunque no entiendo mucho lo que sucedió, la verdad. Papa iba ganando, pero cuando Tobi dijo eso fue como si le hubiera clavado una espada justo aquí ― explico Minho llevándose las manos a su pecho, añadiendo dramatismo a la situación.

― Aww, me siento mal por el tío Garu ― dijo Gina.

― Pues yo creo que está bien ― sentencio fríamente Didi ― El hombre tiene que entender que Kim ya no es una niñita pequeña, y que puede tomar sus propias decisiones. ¡Tiene que dejarla hacer su vida con el hombre que ama!

― El solo quiere protegerla ― protesto Minho mirándola ceñudo, defendiendo abiertamente como muy pocas veces hacia las acciones o actitudes de su padre.

― Ella puede y sabe cuidarse sola. Por algo la entrena, ¿no? ― contraataco la rubia.

― Es que tu no lo entiendes. Tobi es el hijo del peor enemigo de mi padre ― le dijo comenzando a molestarse, poniéndose de pie.

― ¿Y solo por eso está condenado? ― abogo ella. No es que conociera o apreciara mucho a Tobi, pero haría lo que fuera necesario para conseguir la felicidad de su amiga.

― ¡Tú no sabes nada! ― exclamo desesperado.

― ¡Wow, wow, wow! Calma los dos, ¡relájense! ― pidió Chong levantando ambas manos, interviniendo en el pequeño altercado ― No me gusta ver a mi mejor amigo y a mi novia discutir de esa manera.

― No soy tu novia, Chong ― corrigió Didi, llevándose dos dedos al puente de su nariz. ¿Cuándo iba a entenderlo?

― Como sea. Es por eso que mi hermana no vino a trabajar hoy. Tuvimos una noche muy agitada ― explico Minho, sentándose de nuevo en la silla ya más calmado.

― Ya veo. Bueno, me alegro que por fin todo haya salido a la luz y que Kim pueda disfrutar de la felicidad junto a la persona que quiere. Es lo justo ― sentencio Didi. Dicho eso, se puso de pie para continuar trabajando pues no quería que los chefs o su padre la reprendieran por andar holgazaneando.

Minho dejo salir un largo y sonoro bostezo, pues igual se habia desvelado. Gina lo observo con genuina preocupación surcando su rostro ― ¿No deberías irte a descansar tú también? ― sugirió amablemente.

― ¿Mmm? Ahh… no, no. Mama me dijo que viniera a ayudar en lo que pudiera, no quería dejar solo a papa después de lo de anoche. Dijo que era difícil para él, no sé porque ― explico Minho más dormido que despierto recargando su cara contra la mesa.

― Bueno, no parece que estés ayudando mucho ― comento divertido Chong.

― Cállate ― murmuro este sin siquiera molestarse en levantar la cabeza para mirarlo, lo que provoco una risa burlona en su amigo.

Gina soltó un suspiro ― Vaya, seria lindo tener una historia así. Un amor prohibido y un chico que defienda ese amor.

―Tú lo has dicho ― apoyo Didi, que en esos momentos regresaba para dejarle un plato de fideos en la mesa ― ¡Tan romántico!

― Descuida, nena. Yo me asegurare de que nuestra historia de amor sea mucho mejor que esa ― le dijo Chong guiñándole un ojo coquetamente. Didi rodo los ojos, retirándose de ahí antes de que Chong siguiera con su boba palabrería. Pero para su desgracia, el pelinegro relucientemente se puso de pie y la siguió hacia las otras mesas.

Gina suspiro de manera cansina, observando con pena a su hermano mayor y sus patéticos intentos por ganarse el corazón de la rubia. Después su mirada se posó en el chico de sus sueños, quien en ese momento roncaba sonoramente a su lado. Sonrió dulcemente, llevándose fideos a la boca mientras lo miraba con devoción. Se preguntó si algún día ella también sería igual de afortunada que Kim, y que si el chico a quien ella quería llegaría a hacer algo tan romántico y noble por ella justo como Tobi hizo.

Realmente esperaba que así fuera…

.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _¡Whoa! El shot más largo hasta ahora de esta colección. ¡Y cómo no! Si bien que lo ameritaba._

 _¡Por fin Garu se enteró de Tobi y Kim! ¿Qué les pareció su reacción? No detesten a Garu, el solamente se preocupa por el bienestar de su hija. Y como sabemos, el desconfiaba de Tobi por ser el hijo de Tobe. Y bueno, Garu por lo general es muy tranquilo pero cuando se meten con los suyos explota y ataca impulsivamente. Recordemos el episodio_ _ **Batalla de Bandas**_ _cuando Tobe insulto a Pucca y este como se puso xdxd Ahora imaginen tratándose de su hija. Ademas la manera en que los descubrió tampoco ayudó mucho que digamos :v_

 _No quise meter mucho a Pucca en el rollo del duelo, quería que fuera algo de Yerno vs. Suegro. Pucca sabía que Garu entraría en razón, aunque claro si no lo hacia ella misma intervendría y le haría ver las cosas. Más adelante subiré otro shot de Garu y Pucca relacionado a este acontecimiento, y como lo manejan ambos._

 _Espero que no me haya quedado muy dramático o algo, esa no era la intención xdxd_

 _Y bueno, ¡ojala les haya gustado! No olviden dejarme sus reviews que son el Garu de mi Pucca, el Tobi de mi Kim, el Minho de mi Gina, la Didi de mi Chong xdxd shipeo intenso._

 _Y hablando de reviews…_

 _ **Fantasmita:**_ _Hola! Si, es algo que quiero hacer de hecho. Desafortunadamente el tiempo no siempre es mucho, pero espero que con calma pueda hacerlo para que así sea más fácil buscar las historias para ustedes. Sobre todo las que traten de otra pareja que no sea Garu y Pucca, como Tobe y Chief por ejemplo. Muchas gracias por avisarme, me entere por ti de hecho. Saludos n_n_

 _ **Rose:**_ _Mi querida Rose, hola! Muchas gracias por tu review. Jeje, te trollee sin querer. Pero este es el que tanto esperaban, espero no decepcionarte ;)  
Y si, Tobi es hermoso y sensual 7u7r  
Me alegra que te hayas sentido identificada con la relación de Kim y Minho como hermanos. Realmente me esfuerzo en eso xd  
Jajaja, hombres despistados. Esos son los mejores :3  
Me alegra que te gusten mis historias, muchas gracias por leerlas. Tú me haces feliz :'D Besos querida y sexy lectora ;)_

 _Eso ha sido todo por ahora. El capítulo 5 de_ _ **The Funny Wedding**_ _lo tendrán la otra semana, muchas gracias por el apoyo y la paciencia n_n_

 _¡Nos leemos después!_


	11. Solo a ella

_Solo a ella_

 _._

Minho abrió la puerta de su habitación de modo quedito tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Hizo una mueca cuando esta crujió al deslizarla sobre el piso de tatami. ¡Tonta puerta vieja!  
Rogando al cielo por qué no lo hubiera escuchado, salió dando pequeños pasitos sigilosos, esperando que el rechinar de la madera bajo sus pies no fuera lo suficientemente alto como para que ella se diera cuenta.

Por fin llego a la puerta principal después de lo que le pareció una tortuosa eternidad, y dejo salir un suspiro lleno de alivio, soltando todo el aire que llevaba conteniendo. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de deslizarla y cruzar el umbral hacia la libertad, el sonido de una garganta aclararse detrás suyo lo hizo quedarse petrificado y congelado en su sitio. _Tan cerca…_

Lentamente giro su cabeza para encontrarse con su madre, quien lo miraba de forma recriminatoria con las manos en la cintura en modo de jarrita. Maldijo internamente, ¡ella tenía oídos biónicos!

A Minho se le apareció una gotita en la cabeza, y sonrió de forma bastante exagerada y forzada debido a los nervios de haber sido atrapado en medio del escape — Je, hola mama.

Pucca cambio de posición cruzándose de brazos y enarcándole una ceja mientras su pie derecho daba pequeños golpecitos en el piso, exigiendo una explicación.

—Pues veras, Chong y yo habíamos planeado salir por ahí hoy. Y bueno, yo iba a decírtelo, pero lo olvide así que ya se me está haciendo tarde… — antes de que terminara de excusarse así mismo, Pucca lo interrumpió negando con la cabeza — ¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Y por qué no? — rezongo, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos como su progenitora.

Pucca señaló con su pulgar detrás de ella, hacia la habitación del chico. Como habia dejado la puerta abierta en medio de su intento de fuga, se podía apreciar perfectamente lo desordenado y sucio que estaba.  
El mensaje estaba claro: No saldría a ninguna parte hasta que lo limpiara y lo ordenara debidamente.

—Lo hare cuando regrese, ¿de acuerdo? — le dijo. Pero Pucca volvió a negar con la cabeza — Anda mama, por favor, ¿sí? — insistió poniendo ojos de borreguito. Pero desafortunadamente eso tampoco funciono. Ella no daría su brazo a torcer. Garu le habia ordenado antes de marcharse que limpiara su habitación, y no podría salirse con la suya sin haberle obedecido.

Minho suspiro frustrado. Si se tratara de su padre en lugar de su madre, podría salir corriendo y escapar rápidamente de sus obligaciones, pues siempre tenía más probabilidades de burlarlo a él. Pero no con su madre. Con ella no tenía ni la más mínima posibilidad. Pucca podía ser cariñosa y amorosa la mayoría del tiempo, pero todo mundo sabía que cuando se molestaba era de temer. Y Minho era lo bastante prudente e inteligente como para no sacar ese lado peligroso de su madre.

Pero bueno, siempre podía intentar una última cosa…

—Oye mama, ¿te he dicho lo increíblemente bonita que te vez hoy? Papa en definitiva fue muy afortunado de casarse contigo — le dijo al tiempo que la abrazaba de la cintura efusivamente. Él no era fanático de tales expresiones de cariño, pero la situación lo demandaba. Y si su madre tenía una debilidad, eran las muestras de afecto raras y casi nulas de parte de su esposo y de su hijo. Tal vez con esa táctica, apelaría el lado consentidor de ella y lo dejaría salir ileso sin problemas.

Pucca sonrió de lado, conociendo de antemano las artimañas de su pequeño. Abrazándolo fuertemente de vuelta, lo elevo levantando sus pies del suelo sin problema alguno y lo llevo hacia la entrada de su habitación, ignorando las protestas de él. Una vez que lo soltó, le señalo todo el desastre que habia dándole a entender que definitivamente no se iba a escapar de limpiar su cuarto. Minho resoplo, agachando la cabeza en signo de rendición. Ella sonrió tiernamente, y tras darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza se inclinó para dejarle un maternal beso en la frente.

Minho hizo una mueca observando como ella se alejaba dejándolo solo para que se pusiera malos a la obra, y resignándose se adentró a sus aposentos. Tras examinar el perímetro, se dio cuenta que tal vez su habitación si estaba demasiado desordenada. Y no es como si le tomara mucho tiempo o que le costara demasiado limpiarla. Pero siendo un jovencito, era normal que no le entusiasmara mucho hacer su cuarto. Pero ya que no tenía alternativa ni una vía de escape convincente o efectiva, se dispuso a hacer lo mandado.

Velozmente comenzó a moverse de aquí para allá por toda la habitación, juntando aquí, recogiendo allá, levantando y acomodando la ropa tirada, tendiendo la cama… en fin, haciendo una limpieza profunda y total. Poco a poco y en cuestión de escasos minutos, el espacio comenzó a verse más ordenado y organizado, mientras una sombra negra y azul se paseaba rápidamente por todos los rincones. En tiempo record, el cuarto rechinaba de limpio.

Finalmente, cuando considero que ya habia hecho suficiente Minho se paró en medio de su cuarto sacudiéndose las palmas y sonriendo satisfecho, orgulloso de sí mismo y de su hazaña. Entonces unos aplausos que provenían de la puerta llamaron su atención. Su madre lo observaba con una sonrisa de aprobación, felicitándolo por haber hecho un trabajo tan eficiente en tan poco tiempo. Seguro que lo heredo de ella misma.

—¿Ya me puedo ir? — rogo el, impaciente. Pucca hizo ademan de estárselo pensando frotando la mano en su barbilla solamente para molestarlo, poniéndolo ansioso y a la expectativa. Pero es que no podía evitarlo, ¡era tan lindo! — Por favor, por favor, por favor — insistió el, juntando sus manos frente a su carita pidiendo piedad. Decidiendo que ya lo habia torturado demasiado, Pucca asintió alegremente — ¡Wuju! — festejo, saltando y pasando de largo a su madre dirigiéndose como burro sin mecate hacia la puerta principal.

Pucca soltó una risita mirándolo partir. Antes de retirarse, le echo un ojo a la habitación de su revoltoso hijo, y suspiro. Su Minho estaba creciendo demasiado rápido. ¿No podía quedarse chiquito por un poco más de tiempo?

Negando con la cabeza, apago la luz del cuarto y cerró la puerta. Sin nada mejor que hacer -pues ya habia terminado de limpiar y la comida ya estaba lista- se decidió a sentarse en la salita de estar para descansar y ver la tele un rato en lo que esperaba la llegada de Garu. Sonrió ante tal pensamiento, fantaseando con su marido como siempre lo hacía desde que era una niña.

De repente, un inesperado beso en la mejilla la saco de sus ilusiones.

— _Graciasmateamoadios —_ escucho decir atropelladamente a Minho antes de que se fuera tan rápido como habia llegado. Fue algo tan repentino y fugaz, que cualquiera podría haber pensado fácilmente que nunca estuvo ahí.

Pucca parpadeo sorprendida llevándose una mano a la mejilla donde su hijo deposito un pequeño beso. Muy rara vez Minho tenía ese tipo de detalles con ella, y cuando lo hacía era tan espontaneo que nunca lo esperaba ni lo veía venir. Era algo que no hacía con nadie más, solo con ella.

Sonrio cálidamente, sintiéndose realmente afortunada y dichosa de ser la única en obtener el afecto de los dos varones más serios y escuetos en la aldea. Con ese bonito sentimiento en su pecho, se dispuso a ver la televisión para esperar con ansias locas al otro dueño de su corazón.

.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _¡Hola chicos! Ahora si actualice temprano :'v_

 _Me di cuenta que faltaba un momento madre e hijo. Y bueno, quería demostrar que Minho aunque es un tsundere como su padre :V también tiene su lado tierno de repente, y que mejor que se lo demuestre a su mami. Claro, por ahora ;) cofcofMinhoxGinacofcof_

 _Y bueno, espero les haya gustado este pequeño y familiar shot. No olviden dejarme sus reviews que son el Garu de mi Pucca y yo los amo xdxd_

 _Y hablando de reviews ;)_

 _ **Massei33:**_ _¡Hola Massei, que tal! Muchas gracias por dejarme tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo n_n  
Hehe si, las cosas se pusieron un poquitín tensas en el shot pasado :v pero bueno, era de esperarse que Garu no reaccionara de buena manera a como se enteró xdxd  
Me encanta que te gusten los personajes de NG! Minho también es uno de mis consentidos. Muchas gracias por darles una oportunidad a estos shots, me hace muy feliz y lo aprecio mucho :')  
Espero ansiosa otra de tus historias, la de Sombrilla me encanto bastante. Te mando besos y todo el ánimo y el apoyo Garucca desde aquí ;) _

_**Fantasmita:**_ _¡Hola fantasmita! ¿Qué tal? Muchísimas gracias por tu review.  
No dudo de que Tobe está orgulloso de su pequeño por haberle dado a Garu donde más le duele. Creo que Garu necesitara ese chocolate que tú dices para superar el trauma de enterarse que su bebe está saliendo con el delincuente hijo de su enemigo. Que lio :v  
Y bueno, si Ching espero y le tuvo paciencia a Abyo no dudo que Gina tenga lo que se necesita para esperar a Minho ;) Besos! _

_**Rose:**_ _¡Hola Rose! ¿Cómo estás? Muchas gracias por tu review *u*  
Me alegra que te haya gustado el shot. Hehe, lo sé, soy maligna x) pero es que no creo que Garu hubiera reaccionado tan violentamente si no se hubiera enterado así, y el chiste es que Tobi y el tuvieran un enfrentamiento. O al menos eso quería mi musa violenta y malvada xd  
Me hace feliz saber que no te decepcione, sé que es un capitulo que tú y muchos esperaban ansiosamente y me alegra que haya cumplido las expectativas. O al menos las tuyas n_n  
Que tú me leas, alegra mi dio :')  
Saludos y besos, mi sexy lectora… ;) _

_Eso ha sido todo por hoy. La siguiente semana esperen el capítulo siete de_ _ **The Funny Wedding.**_ _Cuídense, no olviden que los quiero y… ¡nos leemos después!  
_


	12. ¿Por qué el?

_¿Por qué el?_

 _._

" _¿Por qué el?"_

Eso se preguntaba internamente Garu, mientras entrenaba en lo profundo del bosque de bambú. Ese día se habia levantado más temprano de lo habitual, y ni siquiera se preocupó por desayunar. Sabía que no era sano hacer tanto ejercicio sin tener comida en el estómago, pero simplemente no tenía nada de apetito.

" _De todos los chicos del mundo, ¿Por qué precisamente tenía que ser el?"_

Y es que Garu no era una persona celosa ni mucho menos posesiva. Nunca en la vida fue así con Pucca. Claro, tal vez si llego a celarla un par de veces, pero esas pocas ocasiones fueron por razones justificadas y válidas. Y tampoco era celoso con Kim, su querida hija mayor.

Él estaba meramente consiente de que su Kim ya no era la niña de coletas que lo seguía a todas partes en casa. Ahora era una hermosa jovencita de dieciséis años, y muy pronto cumpliría los diecisiete. Garu se sentía sumamente orgulloso de ella, de la mujer honorable y devota en la que poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo. A sus ojos de padre Kim era la chica perfecta, y bien sabía que algún día tendría que dejarla ir y ser.

Por supuesto no era algo que a él le gustaba mucho pensar, pero que muy en el fondo lo tenia presente. Y Garu nunca pensó que se opondría a algo así. Porque, ¿Quién era el para impedirlo? El mismo se independizo apenas siendo un niño, todo por recuperar el honor y limpiar el buen nombre de su familia y convertirse en un ninja verdadero. Aunque al final las cosas dieron un giro un poco inesperado para Garu, pues nunca se imaginó que se toparía con alguien como Pucca y que terminaría casándose con ella.

Pero no importaba. Garu era feliz, y al final logro cumplir con su preciada comisión. Y, además, habia recibido dos grandes pero bonitas sorpresas: Kim y Minho. Criarlos junto con Pucca habia sido toda una proeza, una caótica pero divertida aventura. Sin embargo, sabía que llegaría el día en que tendría que verlos marchar. Y creyó que estaría preparado. Pensó que cuando un chico honesto, noble y honorable lo abordara para pedirle permiso de salir con su hija, aceptaría gustoso. No sería algo fácil, pero lo permitiría por la felicidad de Kim. Tendrían su apoyo y su bendición.

Pero Garu nunca espero el rumbo que tomaron las cosas.

El ninja no tenía reparos en dejar ir a Kim con un chico. Pero vaya que los tenia para dejarla ir con _él._ Con ese pequeño rufián sin vergüenza, digno hijo de su padre.

¿Cómo fue posible que Kim, su hija, su amada niña, se hubiera fijado en alguien como Tobi? ¿Qué le miraba? ¡¿Qué tenía de especial?!

Garu gruñó aumentando la intensidad de su entrenamiento, blandiendo su espada con más fuerza y brusquedad. En el fondo sabia porque Kim se había fijado en él. Era por las mismas cosas que el mismo secretamente admiraba del chico. Y lo odiaba por eso.

Y es que, a pesar de ser un bueno para nada, Tobi tenía carácter. Tenía la misma determinación y terquedad de su padre a la hora de hacer las cosas, lo cual sería algo de elogiar si usara esas cualidades para algo de provecho. Era un impertinente, pero a la vez audaz y valiente. No temía abrir su bocota y decir las cosas de frente. Era brutalmente franco. Y así como era de sincero a la hora de expresarse, así también lo era de sentimientos.

Al principio Garu no confiaba en él. ¿Y cómo podría? Tobi era el hijo de Tobe, su eterno enemigo que siempre ha querido vengarse de él. ¿Cómo iba a confiarle algo tan preciado como el corazón de su hija? No podían culparlo por sospechar, después de todo, ¿Quién le aseguraba que no se trataba de un plan trazado entre padre e hijo para meterse con su familia?

Pero al pasar los días, Tobi poco a poco fue probando lo equivocado que Garu estaba sobre él. Y no porque se lo hubiera demostrado directamente, pues el mocoso no le tenía ni una pizca de respeto ni siquiera por ser el padre de la chica que quería. Pero Garu era observador, y podía ver la sinceridad cada vez que Tobi la miraba o la trataba. Sus ojos, tan duros e indiferentes para todos los demás, eran dulces solo para Kim.

Tobi la amaba. Ya no tenía ninguna duda.

Esa noche hace ya casi mes y medio, cuando todo se descubrió y que Tobi grito a todo pulmón que amaba a su hija, Garu se quedó hecho piedra. Cuando lo escucho, una parte de él supo que el chico decía la verdad. Y tuvo las suficientes agallas para enfrentar a su propio padre, a él, y demostrarlo sin ninguna pizca de temor o duda. Algo que Garu tardó mucho en hacer en su tiempo, y ni siquiera estuvo a la altura de lo que Tobi hizo.

Demostró ser superior a él en ese aspecto, y aunque Garu pudo haberle ganado en combate fácilmente esa noche, Tobi ya le habia ganado en una batalla mucho más grande al ser más valiente y haberse ganado el corazón de su hija.

¿Y ahora que podía hacer al respecto? Nada, ya no habia nada que se pudiera hacer. No habia forma de cambiar las cosas o de regresar el tiempo. El mocoso lo habia derrotado, y de la peor forma.

Frunciendo más el ceño -si acaso eso era posible- Garu soltó la espada y comenzó a dar golpes y patadas al aire, como si estuviera combatiendo a un enemigo invisible.

Así lo encontró Pucca, quien al no encontrarlo a su lado al despertar se preocupó.

Su esposo habia estado bastante raro desde que se enteró de la secreta relación entre Kim y Tobi. No lo culpaba, pues la forma en la que los descubrió no fue la mejor de todas. Sin embargo, Garu tenía que superarlo. Y ahí es donde ella entraba.

Observo como peleaba contra la nada, tan absorto en combatir sus propios fantasmas que ni siquiera se habia percatado de su presencia en el bosque. A pesar de las circunstancias, sonrió traviesa. Era algo bastante tentador como para dejarlo pasar.

En medio de su solitaria batalla, Garu sintió como de repente alguien se le subía encima y lo tacleaba al suelo interrumpiendo su entrenamiento. Después de tanto tiempo, solo podía tratarse de una persona. Molesto giro la cabeza para encarar a su 'adorable' esposa, sonriéndole de forma gigantesca como si todo en la vida fuera bello y perfecto. Aunque probablemente para ella así era, pues siempre y cuando él estuviera a su lado Pucca sería feliz.

A pesar de los años, Pucca no cambiaba. Y Garu seguía estando en su top de prioridades y pasatiempos favoritos.

El ninja le gruño, mirándola con cara de pocos amigos. Debía confesar que estaba algo resentido con ella, pues aparentemente Pucca siempre estuvo consciente de la relación y los sentimientos de Kim hacia Tobi, mientras él vivía feliz y despreocupado en la ignorancia pura. Bien dice que esta es una bendición. Por eso era que, como castigo, Garu se negaba a hablarle directamente. Tampoco es que lo hicieran mucho normalmente, o siquiera que lo necesitaran, pues ellos siempre se habían entendido perfectamente e incluso mejor sin palabras. Así se habían conocido perfectamente, y así se habían enamorado. Pero, de todos modos, todo ese silencio era parte del berrinche de Garu hacia su esposa. Pero Pucca ni siquiera lo tomaba en serio.

La mujer rio ante las miradas retadoras y las silenciosas protestas de su esposo, y sin tomarle la menor importancia le dio un beso en la mejilla, ignorando las muecas que el hacía. Justo como los viejos tiempos. Hay cosas que simplemente no estaban destinadas a cambiar.

Después de haberlo mimado lo suficiente, se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano para que él también se levantara. Garu la miro desde el suelo todavía con molestia, pero al ver la sonrisa, la alegre y despreocupada actitud de su esposa termino dándose por vencido, resoplando. Estar enojado seriamente con Pucca era algo imposible. Acepto su ayuda con desgano, parándose y sacudiendo sus ropas percudidas. Al menos ahora ella tenía que lavar las ropas que le ensuciara, no como antes que él tenía que hacerlo. _Ja._

Pucca miro curiosa como se quitaba el polvo del uniforme, y cuando la encaro, ladeo su cabeza y le levanto ambas cejas. " _¿Qué te pasa?"_

Garu desvió la mirada tercamente, encogiéndose de hombros y sonrojándose. _"Nada"._

Conociéndolo mejor que eso, Pucca delicadamente tomo el rostro de su esposo entre sus manos, lo giro hacia ella y le enarco una ceja esta vez. " _¿Seguro?"_

El ninja le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos, y después suspiro agachando la cabeza. No tenía ánimos para fingir que no le pasaba nada.

Pucca sonrió de lado y lo miro con lastima, ¡pobrecillo! Imaginaba lo difícil que debía ser para el mirar a su hija crecer e irse de la mano con el hijo de Tobe. Ella lo entendía mejor que nadie, pues al principio ella misma habia tenido sus propias dudas en cuanto al muchacho. Sin embargo, ella era buena leyendo personas. No por nada habia esperado y luchado tanto por Garu, pues ella descubrió que él también la amaba antes de que el mismo lo supiera. Y eso mismo habia pasado con Tobi. Supo del amor que ese chico sentía por su hija era de verdad, y lo que habia pasado esa noche solo termino por confirmárselo.

Pero a pesar de comprender a Garu a la perfección, esta vez no podía ponerse de su lado. Pucca ahora tenía otros dos grandes amores en los cuales debía pensar, y en esta ocasión la felicidad de su querida hija estaba en juego. Si Garu hubiera decidido oponerse a toda costa, a ella la hubiera puesto entre la espada y la pared. Pero su ninja habia actuado de la forma honorable que ella esperaba, por eso lo amaba tanto. Aun así, sabía que el pobre la estaba pasando mal aun sabiendo que hizo lo correcto.

Como compensación suavemente comenzó a tallarle las mejillas con la yema de los pulgares en una especie de caricia. Con el tiempo Pucca habia aprendido que a Garu le gustaban esas expresiones de cariño, roces leves y delicados. Ella prefería ser mucho más expresiva y efusiva que eso, pero en veces lo complacía y le daba el gusto. Garu se relajó, cerrando los ojos y dejando salir otro suspiro. Solo que, en lugar de ser de frustración, este era de pura satisfacción.

Pasando unos cuantos minutos, Pucca se aburrió y decidió darle un pequeño beso en los labios para sacarlo del trance. El ninja abrió los ojos de golpe, sobresaltado ante el inesperado 'ataque'. No importaba cuanto tiempo llevara casado con ella, nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo de esa manera.

Su esposa soltó una risita, y ladeando la cabeza le sonrió dulcemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

Garu le devolvió una sonrisa ladina, rodando los ojos. Sabía lo que ella intentaba decirle. Ambos querían a Kim, y no deseaban más que su absoluta felicidad. Y si por el momento ese ninja vagabundo se la daba, ¿qué más daba? El no podía hacer nada al respecto, y de nada servía que estuviera emberrinchado con la vida por algo como eso, mortificando a su hija y a su esposa en el proceso.

Amaba a Kim demasiado, y daría lo que fuera por verla feliz. Lo que fuera, incluso su propio orgullo y sus prejuicios contra Tobi.

Imitando a su esposa, Garu también se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que su infantil y necia actitud habia terminado. La sonrisa de Pucca se amplió más, y poniéndose de puntillas volvió a besar a Garu con un poco más de intensidad, acercando su rostro a ella para profundizar el beso.

El maduro hombre que ya llevaba dieciocho años casado y con dos hijos creciditos se sonrojo como tomate ante el inocente beso de su esposa, pero aun con su vergüenza cerro los ojos para disfrutarlo mejor. Después, ella se separó de él, no sin antes darle un pequeño e inofensivo tope con su cabeza en la frente de Garu como un leve castigo por ser tan difícil. Luego lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, causando que al pobre se le apretujaran las costillas. Sin embargo, dándose por vencido desde hace ya bastante tiempo ante las entusiastas muestras de afecto de parte de Pucca, la rodeo con un brazo en su cintura delicadamente de vuelta, recargando su barbilla en la cabeza de su esposa y aspirando su rica fragancia.

Quedarse a su lado habia desatado toda una vida llena de giros, y sorpresas. Pero mientras esas sorpresas fueran tan agradables como lo fue tener a Kim y a Minho, el aceptaría lo que venga. Y por ellos tres estaba dispuesto a aceptar incluso las que no lo eran tanto, como lo era aceptar a Tobi.

" _No es como si se fueran a casar, de todos modos",_ pensó ingenuamente Garu, terco hasta el final.

.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Hola!_

 _Me habían pedido un momento entre Garu y Pucca después de lo que sucedió en_ _ **Duelo de Honor,**_ _y pues aquí lo tienen. No sale ningún personaje de NG, pero si se mencionan y pues como está ambientado en algo que sucedió en estos shots pues me pareció correcto incluirlo aquí. Es corto y sencillo, pero igual espero les guste._

 _Fue divertido imaginármelos y proyectarlos como adultos 'maduros' entre comillas, pues en el fondo siguen siendo siempre Pucca y Garu xD_

 _No olviden dejarme sus reviews que son el Garu de mi Pucca, de veras :')_

 _Y hablando del tema…_

 _ **Fantasmita:**_ _¡Hola chica! Muchísimas gracias por leer y por tu review. Poco a poco iré explorando más las relaciones entre los demás personajes, tanto los canon como mis Ocs. Me alegra que te gusten lo suficiente como para sentir curiosidad por ellos y como se desenvuelven con los demás c:  
Y si, las habitaciones son un lio a la hora de limpiarlas. Incluso ahora que soy adulta a veces también me da pereza hehe. Y sobre Pucca y Ring Ring, bueno esta última también es madre. Más adelante la mostrare a ella en su faceta materna. ¡Muchos saludos y besos! _

_**Anzhu:**_ _¡Hola! Muchas gracias por el review. Y bueno, esa es una excelente pregunta :v  
Garu pues es un ninja. Es el guardián de la aldea y la protege de posibles amenazas y peligros, además que de vez en cuando ayuda a Ching y a Chang a dar clases en el dojo. Y al ser protector de la aldea, pues le pagan por ello. Él lo haría de a gratis, pero hay que llevar pan a la casa :v Espero que esto te satisfaga, saludos y besos! _

_**Veronica2R:**_ _Muchas gracias querida, que bueno que te gusto. ¡Gracias por el review, besotes! ;)_

 _ **Rose:**_ _¡Hola Rose! Me alegra que estés bien. Muchas gracias por leer y por tu review. Hehe que bueno que te gusto. Y si, Minho creyó que podía aplicársela a Pucca así como se la aplica a Garu, pero nop. A ella nada se le escapa e,e  
Hare más shots de ese par de hermanos, no te preocupes. Y también de Tobi y Kim, esos dos son otp. Me hace feliz sacarte una sonrisa, tú me la sacas a mí con tus bellos reviews que aprecio mucho y me encanta leerlos *u* Besos, mi querida y sexy lectora. _

_Eso ha sido todo por ahora. La siguiente semana actualizare el penúltimo capítulo de_ _ **The Funny Wedding**_ _así que estén al pendiente ;)_

 _Besos, los quiero mucho y ¡nos leemos después!_


	13. Didi

_Didi_

 _._

Se encontraba parada de mal humor con sus brazos cruzados, esperando a que su torpe esposo le diera alcance. Ofuscada miraba como el inútil hacia lo mejor que podía por mantener el equilibrio y no tirar el montón de cajas y bolsas de ropa y otros accesorios que ella habia decidido comprar esa mañana, y al mismo tiempo apretaba el paso para llegar hacia donde estaba.

Impaciente, comenzó a dar golpecitos en el suelo — ¿Quieres apresurarte? —le rezongo finalmente — No tenemos todo el día. ¡Nada puedes hacer bien! — eso no era cierto, pero cuando estaba molesta era fácil que las palabras fluyeran de su boca como agua envenenada. Lo bueno era que su marido no la tomaba enserio. O al menos eso esperaba ella.

—Y-ya voy, cariño — contesto tartamudeando el pobre hombre, temeroso de provocar la furia de su esposa. A penas y si se miraba detrás de toda esa pila de cajas de zapato que forzosamente cargaba.

Ella resoplo, frustrada por la lentitud.

Muchos se podrían preguntar, ¿Por qué alguien como ella se fijó en alguien como él?

Bueno, definitivamente no fue algo que se hubiera propuesto. No fue para nada intencional, ¡ni de chiste! El torpe mesero rubio y pobretón fue metiéndose en su corazón poco a poco sin que ella se diera cuenta, acomodándose en un rincón y negándose tercamente a salirse de ahí.

Era bastante obvio que desde el principio el ya sentía algo por ella, ¡y cómo no! Si era inteligente, hermosa, rica, poderosa y encantadora. No le sorprendía para nada que él se hubiera fijado en ella. Sin embargo, no le tomaba la mas mínima importancia. Era solamente un peón que ella utilizaba de vez en cuando para lograr sus objetivos, principalmente contra Pucca. No lo consideraba nada más. Siempre habia sido bastante fácil manipularlo y convencerlo, simplemente pestañearle un poco u obligándolo bajo amenazas. De todas formas, no tenía que esforzarse demasiado, el hacia lo que fuera con tal de que ella lo notara y lo tomara en cuenta. Patético.

A diferencia de él, ella nunca tuvo un serio interés amoroso. Le coqueteaba a Garu de vez en cuando solamente para molestar a Pucca, no porque de verdad sintiera algo por el aburrido ninja silencioso. Sumando el hecho de que algo no debía de funcionar correctamente en su cerebro para fijarse en la odiosa de su rival y preferirla sobre ella. ¡Definitivamente algo no estaba bien con ese chico!

Pero Dada, él era diferente.

Mientras todos alababan y adoraban a la chica repartidora, prefiriéndola y haciéndola a ella a un lado, él nunca lo hizo. Al contrario, tiraba por la borda su amistad con Pucca, su relación con los chefs y todo lo que implicara por ayudarla con sus planes. Sin importarle nada. Por voluntad propia, la escogió a ella. La eligió sobre Pucca, a pesar de su pésimo carácter, su envidia y su arrogancia. Porque siendo sinceros, eso era ella. Pero con todo y su torpeza, Dada supo ver más allá que su cara bonita y su apariencia superficial, llegándole a donde nadie habia logrado llegar jamás. A su corazón.

Por eso, eventualmente llego a quererlo.

Claro, no podía darse el lujo de demostrárselo demasiado. Solo lo suficiente como para que él lo supiera, nada más. Ella no era una cursi empedernida como Pucca como para colgársele del brazo y perseguirlo a todos lados. No señor. Si alguien debía tomar el papel de perrito enamorado, ese era Dada. ¡Él debía de rogarle a ella, y no al revés!

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no lo quería.

¿Y porque estaba tratando al pobre de esa manera en ese momento? Bueno, la respuesta era sencilla. Estaba molesta. Molesta con él. Por culpa de ese torpe y ridículo hombrecillo, a ella le tocaría vivir en carne propia una gran penuria. Un eterno sufrimiento que duraría _meses._ Nueve largos meses, para ser exactos. Mientras el estaría de lo más tranquilo, ella pasaría las peores incomodidades, como nauseas, antojos y lo peor de todo, ¡subiría de peso! _Maldito sea…_

Pero por más que quisiera gritárselo y reprocharle todo eso en cara, no podía hacerlo. Porque aún no se lo decía. Y no porque estuviera levemente asustada con la noticia, o porque temía que al momento de decírselo se pondría a llorar como una cría debido a las emociones encontradas. No, por supuesto que no era por eso. Simplemente porque aún no se le daba la gana decírselo. No por otra cosa, ¡claro que no!

Aun así, necesitaba descargar su rabia con él, así que decidió llevárselo de compras para sentirse conforme.

—¡Apúrate! — volvió a presionarlo.

Por fin, por lo que pareció una eternidad para ella pero que solo fueron un par de minutos, Dada llego hacia donde estaba. Dejo la pila de cajas en el suelo, y apoyo sus manos sobre sus rodillas inclinándose para recuperar aire. Estuvo a punto de gritonearle por la demora, pero algo la hizo detenerse.

En ese momento, una señora les paso de largo acompañada de una niña como de cinco años chupando una paleta. La pequeña se detuvo a su lado y levanto la cabeza para mirarla, con sus grandes y curiosos ojos oscuros. Segundos después, la niña le regalo una gran sonrisa, mostrándole su chimuela dentadura — Eres muy bonita. Me gusta tu cabello azul, como mi color favorito — le dijo, en ese tono y acento que los niños pequeños usan y que es terriblemente adorable.

—¡Didi! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡No te quedes atrás, apresúrate! — le dijo la señora al notar que la niña no la seguía más. La niña duro un par de segundos más observándola, y después continuo su camino corriendo para ir a tomar la mano de la que seguramente era su madre. Antes de perderse de vista, se dio la vuelta para despedirse con la mano.

Ring Ring la siguió con la mirada hasta que ya no pudo divisarla, sintiendo una extraña calidez en el corazón y un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, también un nudo en su garganta hizo su aparición ahogándola un poco. _Malditas hormonas._

—¿Cariño? — la llamo Dada al notar como ella parecía perdida mirando a un punto indefinido en la distancia — ¿Te encuentras bien?

La aludida lo observo, tardándose unos momentos para contestar — Sí. Estoy bien — respondió lentamente, distraída.

—¿Segura? — insistió Dada con notable preocupación. Extrañamente conmovida, Ring Ring asintió y le sonrió. Era ese tipo de sonrisa sincera, no maliciosa, que no le regalaba seguido ni que tampoco duraba mucho en su rostro. Dada le devolvió el gesto.

Al cabo de unos segundos, la chica pareció reaccionar en lo que estaba haciendo, y sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus ideas y volver a sus cabales —Bueno ya. Vámonos, que se está haciendo tarde — dijo regresando a su típico y habitual tono arrogante y algo despectivo, dando por terminado el intimo momento. Sin embargo, se acercó para tomar el brazo de Dada y mantener su paso junto a él.

El chico tomo las cajas y continuo su andar acompañado de su esposa, internamente contento de que esta vez ella no lo dejara atrás.

Caminaron en silencio durante unos breves momentos, hasta que Ring Ring decidió romperlo.

—Me gusto ese nombre.

—¿Mmm? — pregunto el, no sabiendo bien a que se refería su joven y bella esposa.

—Didi. El nombre de la niña que paso junto a nosotros — aclaro.

—Oh… — musito él, pensativo. Después de otros minutos de silencio, Dada sonrió — Tienes razón. Es un lindo nombre.

Ring Ring sonrió disimuladamente, apretando más el agarre y pensando en la larga charla que ellos mantendrían una vez que llegaran a casa.

.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Hola mis ninjas n_n_

 _Ya hacía falta un one-shot de Ring Ring y Dada. Es la primera vez que exploro su relación, y fue difícil porque en la serie original no hay mucho de que agarrarse haha. Espero mantenerlos en sus personalidades o por lo menos en sus esencias. Sé que a muchos no les cae bien Ring Ring, pero yo no tengo nada en contra de ella. Creo que es un personaje interesante, y me gusta mucho xD_

 _De verdad me gustaría saber su opinión en cuanto este shot, así que por favor déjenme en sus reviews que tal les pareció._

 _Y acerca de Reviews, aquí están los de_ _ **¿Por qué el?**_

 _ **Fantasmita:**_ _Hola querida fantasmita. Muchas gracias por el rw n_n  
Muchas gracias por la corrección. La verdad es que se me dificulta a veces acentuar las palabras en esta computadora. Y bueno, aquí Ring Ring es la protagonista, si bien no la vemos como madre en todo su esplendor todavía podemos ver su intento de instinto maternal presente en algún lugar de su frio corazón xD  
Me alegro que te haya gustado la interacción entre Pucca y Garu en el shot pasado, quería proyectarlos como adultos maduros, pues después de todo ya son padres, pero a la vez quería que siguieran siendo ellos mismos. Espero te guste este nuevo fragmento, ¡gracias por leer! Besos ;) _

_**Rose:**_ _Hola mi querida Rose, muchísimas gracias por tu rw *u*  
Y bueno, sobre eso ya lo habia explicado, no fue un error. Quise decir que Garu tenía dieciocho años casado, no dieciocho de edad, pero entiendo la confusión. De hecho, cuando lo subí me pregunte si habría malentendidos al respecto, y al parecer si hubo. No fuiste la única xD pero ya lo edite para que se entendiera mejor la idea. De todos modos, muchas gracias por hacérmelo saber. Y sobre el anime que me comentas, no lo he visto. Me gustan los animes, pero honestamente no tengo mucho tiempo para verlos. Los únicos que he visto completos son Itazura Na Kiss, Clannad y AnoHana, de ahí en fuera creo que no he terminado ninguno D:  
¿De qué trata ese? Si hay un personaje como Garu, esa es razón suficiente para echarle un vistazo. Muchas gracias por la recomendación n_n Volviendo al tema, me alegra que te haya gustado el shot pasado y espero de verdad que te guste este. Muchas gracias por leer, ¡besos mi sexy lectora! Sayonara *u*_

 _Eso ha sido todo por ahora. Los reviews que me dejaron y que me dejen en_ _ **The Funny Wedding**_ _los contestare en el próximo shot independiente que subiré la próxima semana. Muchisimas gracias a todos por los rws, ya he leído cada uno y de verdad lo aprecio mucho. Los quiero :')_

 _Sin más que agregar, besos, cuídense y… ¡nos leemos después!_


	14. ¡Feliz Aniversario!

_¡Feliz Aniversario!_

 _._

Kim caminaba por uno de los pasillos de la gran tienda de regalos, específicamente donde se encontraban todo tipo de arreglos florales. Quería encontrar uno especialmente bonito para sus queridos padres, pues esa semana cumplirían años de casados. Y ella deseaba que ese aniversario fuera muy especial.

—¿Ya lo escogiste? — pregunto su hermano acercándose a ella con una cara de fastidio. A l pobre joven ninja no le gustaba estar en las tiendas. Consideraba ir de compras una actividad demasiado aburrida, y ya comenzaba a impacientarse.

—Mmm… aun no — respondió ella con calma y algo distraída, concentrada en su tarea de encontrar el arreglo perfecto.

Minho dejo salir un gruñido frustrado — Pues entonces, ¿quisieras apresurarte? ¡Llevamos toda una vida aquí!

Al escucharlo, Kim rodo los ojos — Apenas si tenemos veinte minutos aquí, Minho. No seas exagerado.

—Es demasiado tiempo para escoger un ridículo ramo — protesto.

—Relájate, enano — le dijo Tobi, apareciendo y rodeando a Kim con un brazo haciéndola sonrojar y a Minho enfurecer. Bien sabía que solo hacia eso para sacarlo de quicio — Tsk, tan joven y ya estas igual de amargado que tu padre, o tal vez peor.

—Tobi… — lo reprendió ella, mirándolo con advertencia.

—¡Óyeme! ¡¿Quién te crees!? — le contesto Minho enojado.

—Ya, basta los dos — regaño Kim con firmeza — Tenemos que concentrarnos en conseguir algo para mis padres, y accedieron a ayudar. ¿Recuerdan?

—¡Pero yo no sabía que el inútil bueno para nada de tu triste intento de novio iba a venir con nosotros! ¿Por qué tuviste que invitarlo? — exigió Minho.

—¡¿A quién le dices bueno para nada, mocoso?! —espeto Tobi furioso.

—¡Pues a quien más! ¡Al único bueno para nada que hay por aquí!

—¡Pues yo no veo a otro aparte de ti!

—¡Suficiente! — intervino Kim al notar como la tensión crecía cada vez más entre sus acompañantes después de cada insulto.

Tobi y Garu no habían iniciado con el pie derecho. Su padre no tenía una buena opinión de él y no le tenía mucha confianza que digamos. Así que inocentemente Kim tuvo la brillante idea de que Tobi también participara en el regalo que ella y Minho les darían a sus padres por su aniversario, y así poder ir limando poco a poco las asperezas entre su novio y su padre.

Pero comenzaba a pensar que tal vez no fue el plan más inteligente que se le pudo haber ocurrido.

Tobi no se llevaba mejor con Minho de lo que se llevaba con Garu, lo que habia causado varias disputas de camino a la tienda e incluso dentro de esta. Y Kim era una chica normalmente tranquila y calmada, pero esos dos ya comenzaban a colmarle la paciencia. ¡Parecían un par de críos malcriados de cinco años!

Y eso que Tobi era cinco años mayor que Minho.

—¿Podrían dejar de discutir? Se supone que tenemos que buscar algo para mis padres, ¿y que hacen ustedes? ¡Pelear inmaduramente por tonterías!

—¡Pero es que el empezó! — se defendieron ambos al mismo tiempo, apuntándose mutuamente con el dedo.

—¡No me interesa saber quién empezó! Y, es más, ¿saben qué? Si no piensan comportarse de manera decente entonces pueden irse. Yo me las arreglare sola, muchas gracias — sentencio indignada, dando media vuelta y comenzando a dejarlos a atrás.

—No, pero espera, Kimmy…

—¡DIJE MUCHAS GRACIAS! — replico ella roja del coraje sacando a relucir el carácter explosivo de su madre, causando que su novio retrocediera asustado y que las palabras murieran en su garganta. Kim era un amor de chica, pero cuando se molestaba era peligrosa. Muy peligrosa.

Ambos varones observaron pasmados y en silencio como la chica se alejó dando pisotones por otros pasillos, sin molestarse si quiera en darles una última mirada hasta que se perdió de vista. La habían regado.

—¿Viste lo que hiciste? — cuestiono Minho finalmente, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Lo que YO hice? ¡Si tú fuiste el que empezó todo!

—¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Fuiste tú!

—¡Eso no es cierto! — respondió Tobi poniéndose en posición de pelea —¿Acaso quieres pelear, enano?

—¡Puedes apostarlo, vago! — dijo Minho, colocándose de la misma forma que su contrincante.

—¡EJEM! ¡OIGAN LOS DOS!

Ambos chicos apagaron inmediatamente su espíritu de batalla al escuchar a la persona que los habia interrumpido en plena disputa.

—Si tantas ganas tienen de pelear, ¡háganlo en otro lado! ¡Pero no dentro de la tienda! — los regaño Santa con autoridad y mirándolos de forma recriminatoria, al igual que otros clientes y trabajadores de la misma. El pobre habia tenido que soportar que los padres de esos dos le destruyeran todo cuando peleaban, y no iba a dejar que la historia se repitiera dos veces.

—Sí, señor — contestaron los dos avergonzados y agachando sus cabezas. Después de todo, eran jóvenes y no les gustaba que les llamaran la atención, menos frente a otra gente.

—Mmmph — articulo Santa, alejándose y murmurando algo sobre "niños malos".

Una vez que se fue, Minho fue el primero que tomo la palabra — ¿Sabes qué? Creo que lo mejor para los dos será dejar esto para otra ocasión. Yo… realmente necesito encontrar un buen obsequio para mama y papa, y no voy a poder hacerlo si me la paso peleando y discutiendo contigo todo el tiempo.

—Mmm… — lo pensó Tobi por un momento — Creo que es lo más inteligente que te he escuchado decir. Si quiero estar bien con Kim y contentarla de nuevo, será mejor que comencemos a servir de algo.

—Exacto — concordó el pequeño ninja. Luego bajo la mirada hacia sus pies, y comenzó a jugar con ellos incómodamente — Así que… pues… que te parece si hacemos una… una… ¿tregua? — vacilo, como si le costara mucho decir esas palabras.

Tobi también se tomó su tiempo para pensar sobre ello — ¿Una tregua? Mmm… de acuerdo. Pero solo por esta vez, para complacer a Kim.

—Sí, solo para concentrarnos en apoyar con el detalle de aniversario de mis padres.

—Bien.

—Bien.

Después de que dicha tregua habia quedado establecida, le siguieron unos momentos de incomodo silencio, pues además de gritos e insultos esos dos nunca habían hablado de manera normal ni pacífica.

—Así que… pues, ¿tienes alguna idea? ¿Dónde comenzamos? — pregunto finalmente Tobi, rascándose la nuca.

—Mmm… — pensó Minho llevándose un dedo a la barbilla — Pues, si Kim quieres llevarles un arreglo floral, necesitaremos una tarjeta que lo acompañe.

—¿Una tarjeta? — pregunto confundido el hijo de Tobe.

—Sí, ya sabes. De felicitaciones y esas cosas.

—Ahh… claro. ¿Y dónde está eso?

—Yo que sé. ¿No deberías saberlo tú? Eres el novio de mi hermana, ¿jamás le has regalado una tarjeta de amor o esas cursilerías?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, enano — se puso a la defensiva Tobi, cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya veo, así que no lo has hecho ¿eh? Pero que deshonra de novio eres — se burló Minho, no pudiendo resistir la tentación de meterse con él.

—¿Así? ¡Pues al menos yo SI tengo novia!

—¿Y quién quiere tenerla? Son solamente una distracción y un estorbo para el entrenamiento. Yo no necesito ni quiero una novia — dijo tercamente, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ja, eso ya lo veremos — comento Tobi con malicia, encontrando la reacción evasiva y testaruda de Minho graciosa e incluso algo… ¿adorable?

—Sí, si, como sea. Ya nos desviamos mucho del tema. Mejor voy a preguntarle a Santa donde están las tarjetas de felicitación. Ahora vuelvo, espérame aquí — ordeno, yéndose hacia el mostrador donde el hombre regordete de los mil trabajos se encontraba. Tobi lo siguió y se detuvo a una distancia prudente, pues no era muy amante de interactuar con… pues nadie, en realidad.

—Disculpa, ¿Santa?

—Ohhh, ¡Jo, jo, jo! Minho, dime, ¿Qué se te ofrece? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? — pregunto amablemente, como si no los hubiera reprendido momentos atrás.

—Amm, ¿Dónde están las tarjetas de regalo?

—Están por allá, al fondo del pasillo a la izquierda — señaló Santa.

—Ya veo, gracias — dijo Minho, a punto de avanzar hacia el lugar indicado.

—¿Buscas alguna tarjeta de amor para tu novia? — cuestiono curioso el hombre navideño, no pudiendo retener su natural espíritu metiche.

—¡¿Qué? ¡NO! ¿Cuál novia? ¿De que estas hablando Santa? — exclamo Minho, como si fuera un gato con los pelos erizados al sentirse amenazado.

—Pues de Gina, por supuesto — respondió, como si fuera algo demasiado obvio.

—¡¿Gina?! — pregunto incrédulo y desencajado al mismo tiempo — ¡Ella no es mi novia, yo no tengo novia!

—¡Jo, jo, jo! Cálmate hijo, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse. A tu edad tus padres ya correteaban por toda la aldea esparciendo su dulce y divertido amor.

—¡Agg, no más detalles por favor! ¡No necesito ese tipo de información! — suplico el chiquillo, tapándose las orejas con las manos.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Solo cálmate — intento tranquilizarlo Santa, mirándolo confundido. Pero vaya que Minho tenía la misma hebra de sensibilidad que su propio padre.

Desde su sitio, Tobi arque una ceja mientras observaba divertido como su pequeño 'cuñado' se acercaba de nuevo a él con las orejas tapadas y murmurando una sarta de barbaridades, y no pudo evitar sonreír ladinamente en son de burla. Habia alcanzado a escuchar buena parte de la conversación, y era divertido ver como Minho reaccionaba ante cualquier insinuación romántica, por más mínima que esta fuera.

Pobre, ya crecería.

—¿Y bien? ¿Ya sabes dónde están? — pregunto Tobi con fingida inocencia, haciéndose el que no habia oído.

—Si. Sígueme —respondió Minho pasándolo de largo, causando una pequeña risilla maliciosa en Tobi. Ya se agarraría de eso para molestarlo en otra ocasión.

.

.

—Bueno, entonces… ¿Cuál de todas? — pregunto Tobi, mirando anonadado la larga estantería frente a ellos llena de miles de tarjetas de diferentes formas, tamaños y colores.

—Pues… deberíamos buscar en la sección de aniversario, supongo — respondió Minho no muy seguro.

—¿Supones? — inquirió el otro, arqueando una ceja.

—No lo sé, yo digo.

Tobi suspiro cansinamente — Bueno, está bien. Vamos a ver — dijo, y comenzó a leer todos los pequeños letreritos que separaban las tarjetas por temáticas — Cumpleaños, Boda, Bautizo, ¿Funeral? Navidad, San Valentín… ¡Aja! — exclamo orgulloso señalando el pequeño letrerito que decía " _Aniversario''_ — Ahí están.

—¡Genial! — exclamo Minho acercándose a esa sección de la estantería — Je, quién diría que si llegarías a servir de algo, vago.

—Hmp, cuida esa boca, enano — contraataco Tobi, pero esta vez ninguno de los dos sonaba molesto, si no que más bien tenia pinta de ser un juego de camarería — ¿Cuál debemos escoger?

—Mmm… ¿Qué tal esta? — opino Minho tomando una con estampados de flores blancas y que decía _"Feliz aniversario"_ en la portada — "Solo un amor tan fuerte como el de ustedes puede soportar las implacables olas de la vida sin marchitarse si quiera" — leyó, luego hizo una mueca — ¿Qué?

—Deja ver esta — sugirió Tobi tomando una de las de arriba, color crema y con dos argollas en la portada — "Un aniversario es el cumpleaños de dos almas enamoradas. Feliz aniversario"

—Nah, demasiado simple. Ni a mi mama ni a Kim les gustaría.

—¿Entonces prefieres llevar esa que traes en la mano? —pregunto, refiriéndose a la primera que Minho habia leído.

—¡Ugg, no! — contesto de inmediato devolviéndola a su sitio — Una que no sea muy cursi, pero tampoco demasiado insípida.

—Vaya, que problema — murmuro Tobi, y resoplando continuo con la implacable búsqueda — Oye, ¿y esta qué tal? — pregunto tomando una de color rosa, y acercándola a Minho para que así ambos pudieran leerla en voz baja. Conforme sus ojos se movían siguiendo y avanzando en la lectura, ambos empezaron a hacer una mueca de asco, y cuando terminaron los dos giraron sus rostros al lado opuesto sacando la lengua en señal de disgusto.

—¡Puaj! Es lo más tonto y cursi que he leído en toda mi vida — se quejó Minho haciendo un mohín.

—Creo que me dio diabetes simplemente por leer esta estúpida tarjeta — aporto Tobi, regresándola a su lugar y mirándola feo — Enserio, ¿Quién demonios escribe estas cosas?

La búsqueda continuo, alargándose más de lo pensado. Por más que leían, los chicos no se decidían por ninguna tarjeta. Muy cursi, muy simple, muy enredosa, muy directa, muy corta, muy larga, muy 'meh' o muy 'bah'. Total, ninguna era la indicada ni llenaba la satisfacción de Minho y de paso de Tobi, quien comenzaba a meterse y a participar con más entusiasmo en eso de la "Misión Aniversario".

—¡Oh, vamos! Se supone que tú eres el experto — dijo Minho desesperado, cansado de tanto leer poesía y cursilería barata.

—¿Cuál experto? El hecho de que tenga novia no me convierte en fanático ni participe de estas ridiculeces. Además, ¡son tus padres! ¿No deberías saber cosas sobre ellos? ¿Cómo se conocieron, y así? Tal vez eso pueda echarnos una mano.

Minho hizo una mueca — Papa es muy reservado en cuanto a eso. Y la versión de mama no me la creo ni tantito.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Que fue algo así como, "amor a primera vista" — explico haciendo comillas con los dedos — Que en cuanto se conocieron, ambos quedaron profundamente enamorados, pero que papa era demasiado tímido al principio. Mi tío Abyo dice que fue mi mama la que correteo y acoso a mi padre por años hasta que el cedió, y mi tía Ching dice que papa sentía algo por mama desde siempre, pero que era demasiado chico para saber y entender esas cosas.

—Justo como tú con Gina — comento Tobi maliciosamente, sin poder contenerse más.

—Justo como yo con… ¡hey, espera eso no es cierto! — replico ceñudo al caer en cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Por qué todo mundo insistía con eso? ¡Ella solamente era la hermana menor de su mejor amigo!

—Sí, si, como sea. Muy bien, entonces, tu madre era una loca acosadora de primera y tu padre un cobarde sin pantalones que no enfrentaba sus sentimientos. Vale, ¿Qué tarjeta nos puede funcionar?

—Pues, talvez… ¿una divertida?

—¿Divertida?

—Así siempre se refiere todo mundo a la relación de mis padres. Lo llaman un divertido amor — explico Minho.

—Bien, entonces busquemos una que sea graciosa. Y hay que apurarnos, que ya tengo hambre.

—Está bien, está bien. Elijámosla de una buena vez — accedió.

.

.

Kim puso el arreglo floral que minuciosamente habia elegido con mucha atención y empeño sobre el mostrador para que Santa le cobrara.

—¡Jo, jo, jo! Has escogido uno muy bonito Kimmy. Tienes un muy buen gusto para este tipo de cosas — la alabo.

—¿De verdad lo crees? Muchas gracias. Tiene que serlo, es para mama y papa. Están de aniversario — explico ella.

—Ahhh, ya veo. Así que era por eso… — murmuro Santa en voz baja.

—¿Perdón?

—Oh, nada, nada. Solo hablaba conmigo mismo. ¡Jo, jo, jo! ¿Sería todo?

—Sí, seria to- ¡Oh! ¡Espera Santa! — lo detuvo, recordando algo — ¡Olvide la tarjeta! Ahora vuelvo, no tardo nada.

—Eso no será necesario, Kim.

Sorprendida al escuchar a su novio, se dio media vuelta encontrándoselo junto con su hermano. Ambos lucían terribles, cansados, exhaustos y como si estuvieran a punto de vomitar.

—¡Chicos! ¿Pero que les sucedió? ¿En dónde estaban? — cuestiono consternada, pues ella habia creído que se habían largado de la tienda en cuanto los dejo. No pensó que se quedarían ahí después de eso por voluntad propia, ni en sueños.

—¡Estábamos buscando esto! — exclamo triunfante Minho, con una sonrisa cansada pero satisfecha en su rostro mientras extendía una tarjeta negra con rosas rojas en la portada que decía _"Feliz aniversario"_ con letras doradas.

A Kim le brillaron los ojos en cuanto la vio — ¡Qué bonita! — exclamo, mas luego su atención se volvió a dirigir hacia el par de jóvenes — Pero, esperen un momento. ¿Ustedes dos la consiguieron? ¿ _Juntos_?

Ambos chicos compartieron una mirada, para en cuestión de segundos girarla hacia el lado opuesto tercamente.

—Más o menos — dijo Minho.

—Solo por esta vez — aclaro Tobi.

—¿De verdad?

—Si — afirmo su novio — Así que… ¿ya no estas molesta? — pregunto vacilante, echándole una mirada esperanzada.

—¿Molesta? Claro que no, ¡estoy muy feliz! — declaro emocionada abalanzándose sobre ellos para abrazarlos al mismo tiempo, contenta de que Tobi y Minho hubieran hecho a un lado sus diferencias y hubieran trabajado en equipo solo por ella.

Tobi sonrió de lado disfrutando secretamente de la muestra de afecto de su novia, mientras que Minho hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—¡Bueno ya basta de cursilerías! — dijo zafándose del agarre —Suficiente es haber tenido que leer todas esas estúpidas tarjetas de amor todo el bendito día.

—¿Qué? ¿Leerlas? — pregunto Kim confundida.

—¡Si! Leímos todas y cada una de las tarjetas del estante, pero ninguna nos convencía al enano y a mí — le conto Tobi, rascándose la cabeza por frustración al recordarlo.

—Quise buscar una divertida que encajara con nuestros padres y su historia, ¡pero ninguna quedaba bien!

—Así que al último nos decidimos por esa que el enano tiene ahí, era la menos vergonzosa que pudimos encontrar.

Kim paso su mirada de uno a otro escuchando con atención cada palabra y queja de parte de los chicos sobre cómo habían batallado tanto en encontrar una tarjeta, parpadeando confundida. Después, sin poder contenerse por más tiempo soltó la carcajada.

—Oye, ¿de qué te estas riendo? No le veo lo gracioso — exigió saber Minho frunciendo el ceño, Tobi imitándolo. Tanto que habían sufrido en encontrar una bendita tarjeta como para que ahora ella se burlara de sus penurias.

—Lo que sucede es que… — empezó a explicar Kim todavía entre risas — Se supone que nosotros debemos escribir algo en la tarjeta. No importa lo que venga escrito, eso es solo para que se den una idea. Realmente nadie le presta atención. Por eso es que la tarjeta tiene mucho espacio en blanco adentro, para la gente escriba lo que quiera expresar — finalizo ella limpiándose una lagrima de la risa.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron como piedra al escucharla decir semejante cosa.

—Me estás diciendo… ¡¿Qué perdimos nuestro tiempo leyendo todas estúpidas tarjetas para nada?! — exploto Tobi, con una venita sobresaliendo en su cabeza.

—¡Todo es tu culpa! — le reclamo Minho enfurecido — ¡Si tan solo fueras un novio útil sabríamos de estas cosas y nos hubiéramos evitado tanto problema!

—¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡Tú eres el que insistió en que teníamos que revisar tarjeta por tarjeta hasta encontrar la indicada! ¿Cómo se te ocurre encargarte de algo de lo que ni siquiera sabes mocoso?

—¡Vago!

—¡Enano!

—¡Bueno para nada!

—¡Molestia de bolsillo!

Mientras los chicos continuaban su altercado verbal, Kim los miraba enternecida con una sonrisa en su rostro como si estuvieran diciéndose las cosas más bellas del mundo en lugar de un intercambio de insultos, sintiéndose afortunada y satisfecha de que tanto Tobi como Minho la quisieran lo suficiente como para dejar de lado sus diferencias y trabajar juntos solo para hacerla feliz.

.

.

—¡Feliz Aniversario! — exclamaron Minho y Kim cuando Pucca y Garu entraron por la puerta, llegando a su pequeño hogar en el bosque.

Ambos lucían muy sorprendidos, ya que no se esperaban un recibimiento como tal. Ninguno de sus hijos había olvidado nunca su aniversario – bueno, Minho por lo regular sí, pero Kim siempre se lo recordaba a tiempo – pero siempre los felicitaban por separado y les regalaban obsequios cada quien por su lado.

Pucca inmediatamente se recuperó de la linda sorpresa, y una sonrisa gigantesca apareció en su rostro al divisar el bonito arreglo floral que estaba sobre una de las mesitas de la estancia. Emocionada se abalanzo sobre sus dos hijos, envolviéndolos en un fuerte y tierno abrazo maternal como agradecimiento por el bello detalle.

—No fue nada, mama. Lo hicimos con mucho cariño para ustedes — le dijo Kim, regresándole el abrazo.

—Mama… me ahogo… no respiro… — se quejó Minho, sintiéndose apretujado entre las dos efusivas mujeres.

Soltando una risita al escuchar a su hijo, Pucca se separó de ellos para dirigir su atención en el joven Tobi, quien miraba la escena a una cierta distancia visiblemente incómodo y algo fuera de lugar, como si estuviera estorbando un momento íntimo.

—Emm, muchas felicidades — dijo el, obligándose a sí mismo a hacer una pequeña reverencia para Pucca. Ella jamás lo habia tratado mal, ni lo habia menospreciado a pesar de ser el hijo de su padre a quien sabia ella odiaba tanto, y siempre pareció apoyar la relación entre Kim y el, por raro que parezca. Además, sus increíbles habilidades habían causado que Tobi llegara a respetarla en cierto modo, por lo que, aunque él no era de tener ese tipo de gestos tan propios y formales, considero muy apropiado hacerlo para ella.

Pucca le sonrió, y del mismo modo inclino un poco su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. Después se giró para ver a su esposo, quien en ese momento estaba ocupado siendo abrazado por su hija.

—Feliz Aniversario, papa — le dijo ella cariñosamente. El ninja se separó de ella para regalarle una sonrisa gentil, con una mirada que solamente un padre puede dedicarle a una hija.

Después, poso su mirada en su pequeño y revoltoso hijo menor.

—Ahh… amm… feliz aniversario, papa — dijo Minho, sintiéndose incómodo. Garu sonrió ladinamente y poso su mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo, revolviéndole un poco los cabellos. Sabía que, al igual que el mismo, no era fanático de las expresiones de cariño. Mientras que a Minho lo incomodaban, a Garu lo avergonzaban, por lo que ese simple momento fue suficiente para los dos.

Por último, cambiando su expresión a una de completa indiferencia, llevo su atención al vago que vilmente se atrevió a robar el corazón de su hija. Este, por supuesto, le regreso el mismo gesto de forma altanera.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por lo que pareció una eternidad, sin emitir un sonido o decir ninguna palabra. La tensión comenzó a sentirse en el ambiente, ya que ninguno de los dos estaba muy feliz de tener que convivir en el mismo espacio ni en la misma habitación.

Kim los observaba preocupada, y Minho miraba curioso a los dos hombres en expectativa de cualquier cosa, sintiéndose tan solo un poquito preocupado por el vago ese.

Decidiendo que ya era suficiente, Pucca se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de su esposo y romper con el concurso de miradas fulminantes, quien inmediatamente le dio toda su atención. Ella se cruzó de brazos y le enarco una ceja mirándolo seria, reprendiéndolo con la mirada por estarse comportando tan inmaduro y grosero con un invitado y al mismo tiempo, obligándolo a ser cortes.

Captando la orden de su esposa, Garu le frunció el ceño como diciendo _"¿Y por qué yo?"._

Pucca entonces le levanto la otra ceja, ejerciendo más presión. Ante eso, Garu resoplo, dándose por derrotado. Años de experiencia le habían enseñado, a la mala, que era mejor no darle la contraria en ciertas cosas y cooperar. Además, tenía algo de razón con eso de que se estaba portando descortés. Después de todo, no era algo honorable tratar así a un invitado por muy indeseable que este fuera. Y, sobre todo, debía hacerlo por la felicidad de Kim.

Así que, regresando su mirada al vag- perdón, a Tobi, Garu se tragó su orgullo y le dio una pequeña reverencia para mostrar su gratitud.

Tobi se sorprendió ante el inesperado gesto del ninja, pero controlando su máscara de indiferencia, sonrió maliciosamente, arqueando una ceja — Oh, no fue nada. Feliz aniversario, _"querido suegro"._

Garu soltó un gruñido gutural, sintiendo como si le jalaran cada uno de los cabellos al escucharlo decirle _'suegro'._ ¡¿Cómo se atrevía ese insolente?!

Afortunadamente, Pucca logro detener a Garu antes de que este se le dejara ir encima al joven, abrazándolo fuertemente para evitar que se zafara y se fuera en contra de él.

—Tobi — le susurro molesta Kim, pero aun así tenía un adorable color carmín en sus mejillas — Basta — le regaño. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a ganarse el favor de su padre provocándolo de esa manera?

Por su parte, Minho se mordía los labios para reprimir una sonrisa traviesa. Si bien él estaba del lado de su padre, el ver como Tobi lo desafiaba de esa manera le causaba gracia. Y aunque, jamás iba a admitirlo, comenzaba a creer que el inútil novio de su hermana no era tan malo después de todo.

.

.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Holaaa, ¿me recuerdan? D:_

 _Ya sé, ya se. Tengo bastante sin subir nada. Deshonra a mi vaca. Diez años de mal ayuyu para mí._

 _Y aquí vienen las excusas: Cambie de empleo, por lo que eso me consume algo de tiempo. Falta de Internet, sip, sigo sin Internet. Sufro. Y, por último, la llegada, o más bien, el regreso de una persona a mi vida que me está consumiendo mucho tiempo últimamente. Así que seeh, básicamente ha sido eso._

 _Me tomo mucho tiempo editar esta historia, aprovechando mis ratos libres y sacrificando horas valiosas de sueño. No sé si mis lectores sigan ahí, espero que sí. Me disculpo mucho por la tardanza, y sobre todo porque por un tiempo no voy a poder ser tan constante en las actualizaciones como los tengo acostumbrados. Pero cada que tenga oportunidad estaré subiendo historias, aún tengo varias que mostrarles y hare lo que este en mis posibilidades para que el fandom Garucca no muera._

 _No olviden dejarme sus reviews, que créanme que me harían muy feliz, así como espero que esta actualización los haga felices a ustedes. Son el Garu de mi Pucca, ya lo saben._

 _Y hablando de reviews…_

 _ **Fantasmita:**_ _Me alegra que te haya gustado el shot pasado, a mi también me gusta explorar la vida de los personajes secundarios, sobre todo los de Pucca porque se me hacen muy interesantes y con mucho potencial. Ups, error de dedo con esa R. No recuerdo si lo corregí, ahorita lo checo. Muchas gracias por notificarme.  
Y pues sí, la relación entre Dada y Ring Ring es bastante difícil, puesto que no hay muchos momentos de los que agarrarse como referencia. Pero al mismo tiempo, da margen para usar la imaginación. Solo espero que haya mantenido sus esencias intactas. Y sobre ese lado emocional de Ring Ring, como ya lo he dicho y sé que concordaras conmigo, es un personaje bastante incomprendido y creo su comportamiento tiene un trasfondo y un porque, no es tan mala como muchos la pintan a mi parecer.  
Muchas gracias por leer y por tu review, espero que este shot te agrade tanto como el anterior. ¡Besos! _

_**Carmelita:**_ _Hola Carmelita, muchas gracias por el review. Y bueno, ver a Ring Ring en su faceta maternal era algo que deseaba muchísimo escribir. Espero poder explorar más ese lado del personaje más a fondo en el futuro. Y bueno, Ring Ring ha sido mala en varias ocasiones, pero, tiene su lado bueno. Muy escondido, pero por ahí está. Y sobre el error de la R, gracias por avisarme. No recuerdo si ya lo habia corregido, pero ahorita lo checo. Muchas gracias a ti por leer mis historias y darles la oportunidad, ¡besos querida!_

 _ **Rose:**_ _Hola querida. Muchas gracias por el review. Y si, concuerdo contigo totalmente. El amor es demasiado raro, y funciona de manera extraña. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Y sí, yo también sueno con tener mis propios pedacitos de mi correteando por ahí algún día. Así que te entiendo.  
Y sip, mire Clannad completitito. Una montaña rusa de emociones.  
El anime que me mencionas suena bastante interesante, en cuanto regrese el Internet lo buscare. Me gustan mucho los escolares. Seguiré tu recomendación.  
Sayonara, mi sexy y bella lectora ;)_

 _Eso ha sido todo por hoy. Los reviews que me han dejado en_ _ **My Little Lover**_ _los contestare en el siguiente shot independiente. De nuevo, una disculpa por la tardanza. Pero mi amor por ustedes no ha disminuido a pesar del tiempo :'v_

 _Los quiero muchísimo, cuídense y ¡nos leemos después!_


End file.
